Dumbis Idee, Malfoy, Zabini und andere Probleme!
by Lunniluna
Summary: HPDM Summary drinnen. Kurz: Harry wird von Blaise angemacht...Dumbi hat eine seiner glorreichen Ideen...Harry muss immer an Draco denken...Und da war noch die Woche im Apartment...SLASH, später Lemon. Addiert noch das Geplänkel von HGRW...
1. Default Chapter

Hallo ihr Süssen, die sich hierher verirrt haben.

Ich möchte gleich zum Anfang sagen: DIES IST SLASH, MIT LEMON IN DEN SPÄTEREN CHAPS!

Also seid gewarnt!

Pairing(s): Haubtpairing: HP/DM andere werden folgen.

Summary: Der Goldjunge Gryffindors, Harry Potter wird eines Tages auf dem Flur von Blaise Zabini angemacht. Wie soll er nur damit umgehen? Schliesslich ist er weder schwul noch bisexuell! Und seit wann ist Ginny so eine Füchsin? Warum kommt ihm beim Gedanken an Zabinis Aufforderung immer ein gewisser blonder Slytherin in den Sinn? Und warum möchte unser Harry am liebsten Haschisch rauchen? Hängt das etwa mit Dumbis neuster, verrückter Idee zusammen, die Schüler in Vierergruppen in die Muggelwelt zu schicken, um deren Berufe kennernzulernen?

DIESE STORRY WIRD LUSTIG, SOWIE (HOFFENTLICH) ROMANTISCH!

Ihr solltet mindestens 16 sein um sie zu lesen! Enthält lemon!

Nunja, wenn ich euch noch nicht abgeschreckt habe -smile- viel Spass beim lesen!

Bitte hinterlasst doch n Reviewchen...-büttebütteschreit-

Also, Chap 1: Zabini?

„Hey, Potter?"

Harry drehte sich um und knallte beinahe in einen gut aussehenden dunkelblonden Slytherin hinein.

„Was ähem…Zabini?", erwiderte er verwirrt und warf dem breit grinsenden Slytherin einen wehe-du-kommst-mir-zu-nahe Blick zu.

„Jep, ich bin's." Blaise Zabini grinste Harry an und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Pass auf Kleiner, beinahe wärst du in mich rein gelaufen."

Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und fragte stattdessen „Was willst du Zabini?"

„Ein wenig plaudern. Mir ist ja sooo langweilig."

„_Plaudern_?" Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Na ja…", begann Blaise und grinste dreckig „…gegen ein wenig andere Action hätte ich aber auch nichts!"

Harry lachte trocken auf. „Vergiss es Zabini. Schnapp dir n kleinen Hufflepuff und lass mich in Frieden!"

Er wollte davon laufen, doch Blaise hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Aber, aber! Haben wir schlechte Laune? Ich wüsste da etwas dass dich einwenig aufheitern könnte…"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Kein Interesse!"

Blaise grinste immer noch anzüglich. „Na dann…Kann man nichts machen! Aber du weißt, wenn dus mal brauchst, ich stehe zur Verfügung!"

Sekundenschnell beugte er sich zu Harry, der etwa vier Zentimeter kleiner war, hinunter und gab ihm einen leichten Wangenkuss.

„_Wir sehen uhuns…_", flüsterte er dabei gedehnt süßlich und rauschte ab.

Harry wischte sich mit der Hand über die Wange und stöhnte genervt auf.

Verdammter Slytherin!

Das war nun schon die zweite Auforderung von Blaise zum…na ja…zu ein wenig Action mit ihm.

Obwohl Harry wusste, dass Blaise fast jeden Verfügbaren nagelte, nervte es ihn.

Er war schließlich weder schwul noch bi! Dass das gleich geklärt ist!

Harry drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter.

Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken, so dass er nicht merkte wie ihm jemand nachrief.

„Harry? Hey, haaaaaalllooooo? Haaaarrryyy? Och Mist!"

Die Stimme war einen Moment lang still. Doch dann rief sie mindestens doppelt so laut: „Harry James Potter, Strafarbeit und 200 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen ihrer Träumerei!"

Augenblicklich schreckte Harry hoch und schoss herum.

Dann seufzte er jedoch erleichtert auf.

„Hermine, warum musst du mich so erschrecken?", keuchte er und fasste sich an die Brust.

„Na wenn du nie hörst…", keifte Hermine etwas leiser.

„Ok, jetzt höre ich. Was ist los?"

„Weißt du welche Stunde wir jetzt haben?", fragte sie ihn und stemmte ihre Arme in die Seiten.

„Verwandlung, glaube ich, wieso?", knurrte Harry unwirsch.

Noch immer Klopfte sein Herz bis zum Hals. Die Sache mit den 200 Punkten hatte ihm ganz schön zugesetzt.

„Harry, du Traumtänzer! Du bist gerade an der Türe vorbeigelaufen!", seufzte sie genervt.

Der schwarzhaarige Wuschelkopf blickte sich um und eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht.

Verdammt, sie hatte Recht. Fast wäre er wegen Blaise nicht zu Verwandlung gegangen!

Oooch, dieser Blaise! Der brachte ihn ganz durcheinander!

Hermine hielt die Türe auf und sie traten ein. Natürlich steuerten sie zu ihren Stammplätzen.

Beide setzten sich und Harry zog Feder und Pergament aus seiner Schultasche.

„Wo wart ihr denn solange?", murrte Ron unzufrieden und zog einen Flunsch.

„Unser Dornröschen", sie warf Harry einen tadelnden Blick zu, „hat etwas geträumt und ist am Klassenzimmer vorbei gelatscht!"

Ron fing an zu kichern und auch Harry gluckste.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

„Du. hast. gesagt. vorbei. gelatscht!", kicherte Ron gepresst „das. passt. einfach. nicht. zu. dir!"

Dieses Mal zog Hermine einen Flunsch und ignorierte die beiden.

Gerade als Harry einen eleganten Themenwechsel hinlegen wollte, rauschte eine völlig zerzauste und rotwangige Professor McGonagall ins Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte in diesem Augenblick eine unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit, mit einer Eule die in einen Sturm geraten war, stellte Harry fest und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Sofort waren alle still. Nun alle, bis auf Hermine.

„Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert, Professor?", frage sie erschrocken.

McGonagall starrte sie nur verlegen an und erwiderte dann etwas lahm „Nichts…Gar nichts!"

Sie zupfte an ihrem Umhang und den Haaren herum und wandte sich dann an die Schüler die sie perplex anschauten.

„Heute werden wir…Äh was werden wir?", Sie schien ein kleines Blackout zu haben, riss sich dann aber zusammen.

„Wir werden heute versuchen diese Blumen in einen Vogel umzuwandeln…Genau das werden wir…", wies sie an, immer noch etwas zerstreut und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes hatten alle eine schöne blassrote Rose vor sich liegend.

Professor McGonagall erklärte ihnen kurz wie man den Zauber anwandte und am Schluss waren es bloß noch Neville und Lavender die Probleme mit diesem Spruch hatten.

Bei Neville hatte der Vogel irgendwie immer irgendwo Blätter und der Lavenders piekste sie dauernd mit seinen Stacheln.

Als sie gehen durften packte Harry schnell seine Aufzeichnungen über den Zauber ein und stopfte obenhin das Tintenfass und die Feder.

Hermine jedoch schien keine Eile zu haben.

Ihr Blick haftete immer noch unentwegt auf McGonagall und sie hatte diesen gewissen –Ich-finde-alles-heraus- Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch Professor McGonagall oder eher Mcabwesend starrte zum Fenster hinaus und schien nichts mehr um sich wahrzunehmen. Die Augen glänzten und ihr Blick schweifte über das erkennbare Hogwartsgelände, wobei man nicht sagen konnte, ob sie überhaupt wahrnahm, dass sie am Fenster stand.

Schließlich schloss Hermine resignierend ihre Tasche und folgte Harry und Ron aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Der-Junge-der-lebt und seine Freunde saßen beim Mittagessen und hörten Nevilles Gebrabbel über irgendeine Pflanze zu.

Zumindest Hermine und Ron.

Harrys Blick wanderte durch die große Halle und blieb schließlich am Slytherintisch hängen.

Draco schubste gerade Pansy Parkinson von seinem Schoss runter und Crabbe und Goyle stopften sich unbeteiligt mit Essen voll.

Dann waren da noch Theodore Nott, der sich gerade mit irgendeinem noch bulligeren Slytherin stritt, einige uninteressante, finster dreinblickende Jungs und Mädchen und schließlich….Blaise Zabini.

Letzterer hob gerade seinen Kopf und traf den Blick Harrys.

Blaise zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry wurde augenblicklich rot.

Schnell senkte er seinen Kopf und langte nach seinem Glas mit Kürbissaft.

Doch er zitterte dermaßen, dass er die Hälfte davon über Ginny, die zu seiner Rechten saß verschüttete.

Diese quietschte auf und zuckte nach hinten.

„Argh! Harry spinnst du? Meine ganzen Jeans sind nass!", schimpfte sie und zerrte eine Serviette vom Tisch.

„Meeeensch!", quengelte sie gedehnt „So kann ich doch nicht aufstehen, dass ist doch arg-peinlich!"

Hermine hatte sich von ihrem Gespräch mit Neville abgewandt und beugte sich nun zu Ginny rüber.

„Ratzeputz plusa", murmelte sie und Ginnys Jeans waren wieder sauber und trocken.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Neville starrten sie an.

„Was hast du da eben für einen Zauberspruch verwendet?", fragte Ginny sie erstaunt.

„Na den Ratzeputz plusa! Putzt und trocknet gleichzeitig. Für die Wäsche gut geeignet! Ist die Weiterführung des gewöhnlichen Ratzeputzes", erklärte sie nicht ohne ihren typischen Lehrmeister-Unterton in der Stimme.

„Habt ihr den etwa noch nie gehört?", fragte sie mit ihrem –seid- ihr- aber- noch- blöd Blick.

„Doch, doch", antwortete ihr der- Junge- der- seine- beste- Freundin- anlog.

„Klar haben wir!", bestätigte dessen rothaariger Freund- der- das- Gleiche- tat.

Hermine schnaubte und sah dann wieder zu Neville.

„Wo sind wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, bei diesem Aunerbuskraut, also ich denke wenn man es bei Mondschein gießen würde, dann…."

Blaise Zabini blickte erstaunt auf das Schauspiel welches sich ihm bot.

Er zwinkerte Potter zu und dieser lief rot an und beschüttete dieses Weasleymädchen mit seinem Kürbissaft, weil er ihn damit so nervös gemacht hatte?

„Interessant, interessant…!", murmelte Blaise abwesend.

„Was ist interessant Blaise?", schnarrte eine Stimme zu seiner linken.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich von Pansy befreit, die trotz allen Versuchen Malfoys, sie los zu werden immer wieder hinter ihm her lief, und sich auf den freien Platz neben Zabini geworfen.

„Wüsste nicht was es dich angeht, Malfoy!", grinste Blaise.

Er liebte Draco wie einen Bruder und ihre Streitereien beruhten immer auf Freundschaftlicher- Raufereibasis.

„Mister Zabini! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!", schnarrte Malfoy und lächelte süffisant.

Blaise grinste immer noch von einem Ohr zum andern und dieses wurde schließlich sogar noch breiter!

Er deutete mit einer abfälligen Bewegung nach hinten. „Draco, das Leben hasst dich!", raunte er ihm zu und stand schnell auf.

„Ich verziehe mich lieber, bevor es richtig losgeht, tschau Tiger!", lachte er, drehte sich um und durchquerte schnellen Schrittes die große Halle Richtung Ausgang.

Draco drehte sich, übles ahnend, um und erstarrte.

Nein! Bitte nicht! Ich habe sie doch gerade abgeschüttelt, fluchte er innerlich, setzt seine kalte Maske auf und unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen.

„Was willst du Pansy?"

„Draaaacy-Schatzi, hast du schlechte Laune?", fragte sie gedehnt und warf ihm einen Blick zu, den sie wohl für hoch erotisch hielt.

Draco jedoch schüttelte sich innerlich. Wie er dieses Weib hasste!

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", schnarrte er kalt und stand auf.

„Aber Draaaay, wolltest du nicht mit uns an den See kommen?", fragte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme viel versprechend klingend zu lassen, und benutzte erneut diesem lächerlichen Blick.

(V.m: Hab ich schon erwähnt dass ich Pansy Hasserin bin? Nein? Lol…Dann wisst ihrs jetzt!)

„Wann hab ich das gesagt?", wollte Draco wissen und erdolchte sie mit seinen Augen.

_Pansy am Spieß… wäre auch nicht schlecht_!

Pansy jedoch kapierte, wie immer, überhaupt nichts und quengelte mit ihrer Kleinmädchenstimme herum.

„Biiiitte Draaaayyy!"

„Nein, ich muss zu Blaise…" …_und herausfinden was denn so interessant gewesen ist_

„Aber was ist mit mir? Kann ich mitkommen Draaayy?", fragte sie süßlich und Draco wartete darauf dass ihr der Schmalz aus dem Mund floss.

„Nein!", erwiderte er barsch, drehte sich um und tat es Blaise gleich, in dem er die Halle verließ.

Autornote:

Ihr habt bis hiereher durchgehalten? -sichdarüberfreut- -schokokecksreicht- find ich echt toll!

Wie wärs jetzt mit nem kleinen Review, damit ich weiss, dass jemand meine Zeilen liest?

Grüsschen, eure quirrlige Lunniluna


	2. Was hat Harry bloss?

Hallo ihr Süzzen.

Erst mal danke an:Gugi28,Toechter-Salazar-Slytherins und Sternschnüppchen!

Gugi: Danke viel mal für dein Kommi. Ja ein rot werdender Harry ist süss. Aber wie ich schon im Pairing verrate, steht er nicht wirklich auf Blaise...

Toechter-Salazar-Slytherins: Hier ist ja schon das näxte Chap! -smile- Und danke fürs Reviewchen!

Sternschnüppchen: Danke viel mal Süsse!

Und jetzt quatsche ich nicht mehr viel, sondern komme zur Sache! Trarara...Das näxte Chapter is go one!

Zwitscher- -smile-

Drei, zwei eins...neeeee! Nicht mein's! Sondern los gehts!

Chap 2: Was hat Harry bloss?

„Ah, Tiger! Hast du sie überlebt? Schaaade! Ich habe mir schon die Innschrift deines Grabsteines vorgestellt…", rief Blaise Draco zu, der gerade die Türe zu Blaises Schlafsaal aufgemacht hatte und eintrat.

„Och halts Maul Zabini!", grummelte Draco und ließ sich auf Blaises Bett sinken. „Du weißt nicht was ich _mit der_ immer durchmachen muss!"

Blaise setzte sich neben Malfoy und fing wieder an blöde zu grinsen.

„Armer Tiger! Du tust mir ja sooo leid!", lachte er und zog Draco in eine kurze Umarmung.

So jeden Monat ein bis zweimal war so eine Umarmung fällig.

Draco seufzte wohlig und genoss den kurzen Druck welcher Blaises Körper verursachte.

Draco konnte einfach nur bei ihm Schwäche zeigen. Sich fallen lassen.

Blaise kannte ihn seit Kindesbeinen auf und verstand es, hinter Dracos Maske zu schauen.

Auch ein Malfoy brauchte hin und wieder jemanden der ihm Halt gab. Und Blaise schmuste nun mal leidenschaftlich gerne. Nicht dass er sich an Malfoy heran gemacht hätte, dafür war ihm die Freundschaft viel zu wichtig, aber er genoss die Umarmung, wie halt beste Freunde eine Umarmung genossen.

Genauso erging es Draco.

„Aber genug von mir…", begann Draco mit süffisantem Unterton „…was war den vorhin so interessant?"

Blaise knurrte unwirsch, doch Draco stupste ihn leicht.

„Ach komm schon Blaaaiiise!", maulte er beleidigt und zog ein Mäulchen.

Blaise lachte. „Mit diesem Ton hast du Pansy aber echt Konkurrenz gemacht!"

Dracos Augen blitzten kurz auf und schon kniete er über Blaise und kitzelte diesen unsanft durch.

„Uuuuh…Draco! Hööör.sofort.auf.damit.du.gemeiner.blonder.Tiger.", presste Blaise heraus, der vor lauter Lachen schon ganz rot angelaufen war.

Doch Draco gab nicht nach und ließ seine Hand zu Blaises Kniekehle wandern, verharrte einen Augenblick und kniff dann zu.

Blaise wand sich unter ihm, zappelt und versuchte Draco von sich zu schubsen, doch es gelang ihm nicht und er bekam fast keine Luft mehr.

„Ist.ja.gut.ich.erzähle.", japste er und endlich ließ Draco von ihm ab. Er stieg von Blaise runter, konnte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und ließ sich wieder neben ihm aufs Bett sinken.

„Also, erzähl schon!", forderte er ihn auf und erhob warnend seine Hände. „Oder noch eine Kostprobe gefällig?"

Blaise schüttelte heftig den Kopf und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er Draco seine Beobachtungen, die er während des Mittagessen gemacht hatte, genaustens detailliert schilderte.

„Interessant, interessant!", murmelte Draco und Blaise grinste.

„Du wiederholst mich!"

Malfoy machte eine Handbewegung die ihm hieß ruhig zu sein. Zu Dracos Verwunderung erwiderte dieser wirklich nichts mehr.

_Potter und Blaise? Blaise und Potter? Warum will mir dass nicht in den Kopf? Potter ist vielleicht schwul und steht auf Zabini? Warum habe ich so ein Ziepen im Bauch? Dieses Gefühl kenne ich nur wenn sich Potter wieder mal in den Vordergrund drängt. Eifersucht? Wohl kaum! Ein Malfoy ist nicht eifersüchtig! Schon gar nicht auf einen Potter! _

(V.m: Bist du wirklich auf Potter eifersüchtig…Oder eher auf Zabini? Hehe)

Draco schüttelte leicht ungläubig den Kopf und stand dann auf.

„Ich…ich gehe mal in mein Zimmer. Bye Blaise."

Ohne dessen Abschiedsworte abzuwarten, lief er zur Türe hinaus begab sich zu seinem Raum.

_Ist Blaise hinter Potter her? Der hat eindeutig zuviel Blut in seinem Koffeinsystem! Hallo, das ist Potter! Obwohl, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Huffelpuffs Blaise schon hatte…Wer Huffelpuffs nimmt, nimmt alles… _

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und feixte gaunerhaft.

_Ich glaube ich kenne jemanden der in den nächsten Tagen scharf beobachtete wird! Wenn Potter wirklich schwul ist…Dass gibt einen Spaß_

Er schloss die Augen und entspannte.

_Nur noch 20 Minuten bis zum Stundenanfang. Gott sei Dank haben wir Kräuterkunde! Da lässt es sich gut Ravenclaws ärgern_!

)-(

Harry der den schnellen Abgang Zabninis wohl bemerkt hatte, seufzte erleichtert auf.

_Gott sei dank, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt!_

_Warum beschäftigt mich die ganze Sache so? Mensch ich bin WEDER schwul NOCH bi!_

_Zabini ich verfluche dich! Geh aus meinen Gedanken!_

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um die Gabel. Er bemerkte weder Hermines besorgten noch Ginnys wissender Blick.

Ron aß ungerührt weiter und bemerkte wieder einmal nichts. Einwenig Soße hing an seinem rechten Mundwinkel und sein Umhang hatte einige Spritzer abbekommen.

In Harry stiegen wieder die Bilder von Blaise auf, wie er sich ihm anbot.

Er schüttelte wild den Kopf.

_Harry, reiß dich zusammen! Denk an gutes, feines Essen, denk an die Weasleys, denk an Hagrid_

doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln. Was wäre passiert wenn er zugesagt hätte?

_Nein, nein! Nicht daran denken! Denk an Spinnen denk an Gift, denk an…an Malfoy?_

In Harrys Kopf tauschten Zabini und Malfoy die Plätze.

_Neiiin! Ganz schlecht! AN ETWAS ANDERES DENKEN!_

„Ähm, Harry?", fragte Hermine schüchtern.

„WAS IST?", blaffte er genervt.

„Ich, oh Entschuldigung!", murmelte die Gryffindor leicht beleidigt und drehte sich wieder zu Neville.

Harry seufzte und drehte Hermine an der Schulter wieder zu sich um.

„Entschuldige. Ich war gerade in Gedanken…"

„Hab ich bemerkt! Harry was ist bloß los mit dir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir geht es gut!"

Hermine schnaubte. „Ja sicher!"

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Es ist nur…Schulstress!", versicherte der- Junge- der- chronisch-seine- beste- Freundin- anlog.

„Ich werde wohl wieder Mal nichts anderes aus dir rauskriegen, oder?" Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Mir geht es gut!", versicherte der Gryffindor erneut.

„Aber…", fing Hermine an, doch Ron unterbrach sie „Hermine, jetzt lass den armen Harry einmal in Ruhe! Das hält man ja nicht aus…!"

Hermine zog beleidig die Mundwinkel hinunter. „Na dann…" Sie stand auf und verließ die große Halle.

Ron sprach aus was Harry dachte. „Frauen!"

Autornote-

Na...hats gefallen? Ja? Nein? Schreibt ihrs mir? War kein sehr langes Chap aber na ja...Ich hoffe auf eure Kommis!

Eure quirrlige Lunniluna


	3. Schwuuul?

Hallo zusammen. Wow! Ich habe doch tatsächlich Reviewer! Cooool! Danke euch!

Ihr mögt Blaise? Ihr liebt Draco? Ihr hasst Pansy? Ihr liebt Harry? Ihr mögt Slash?

Jaaaaaaah?

Ich höre nichts...-grummel-

JAAAAAAAAAAH?

Cool! Dann seit ihr hier genau richtig!

Erstmal zum Rechtlichen blabla...:

Disclaimer: Alles ausser meinen Ideen, die von mir erfundenen Charakterern und soweiter, gehört alles der allmächtigen Jo. K. Rowling, in deren Hirn Harry Potter das Licht der Welt (hmmm...oder eher Fantasie?)erblickt hat.

DIES IST SLASH! (gääähn? Hm? Is ja eh klar, oder?)

Lalala...Oh? ihr wollt das Chap? Ok! Überredet! Aber als Gegenleistung könntete ihr ja n kleines Kommi dalassen, oder? -liebschaut-

Kommianswers unten...

Erst magst du mich,

dann hasst du mich,

dann streiten wir,

dann kämpfen wir,

dann streiten wir,

dann reden wir,

dann küssen wir,

dann lieben wir,

dann heiraten wir,

dann sterben wir...

Oder doch nicht?

Ich werde keine Fragen hierzu beantworten...-muhahaha-

Nun zum Chap: 3: Schwuuul?

Der Goldjunge trottete wieder einmal richtungslos durch die Gänge der Schulflure.

Den Nachmittagsunterricht hatte er bereits hinter sich.

Er hatte es vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Ständig wollte Ron Schach oder Snape- explodiert spielen und Hermine bombardierte ihn mit Fragen.

Wie soll man denn so zum Nachdenken kommen?

Der- Junge- der- etwas- aufwühlendes- erlebt- hatte blieb vor einem lehrstehenden Klassenzimmer stehen und schlüpfte schließlich hinein.

Der Raum war staubig und in einer Ecke war ein großes Spinnennetz gesponnen worden.

Einzelne Tische standen herum und Harry setzte sich auf einen großen aus Kirschholz, der wohl einmal als Lehrertisch gedient haben musste.

Harry ließ die Beine baumeln.

Vor und zurück…

Endlich hatte er seine Ruhe.

Und nun?

Harry dachte an Blaise.

Immer wieder fragte er sich was passiert wäre wenn er zugesagt hätte.

Aber solche Gedanken waren verdammt noch mal nicht normal!

Schon wieder schob sich das Bild eines nackten Blaises in seine Gedanken.

Stopp mal, seit wann hat Blaise silberblonde Haare?

Die Gestalt vor Harrys innerem Auge veränderte sich und die blaugrünen Augen Blaises wurden…grausilbern!

„Nein!", fluchte Harry „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!"

Er schloss die Augen, um sie gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen.

Sein Kopf schoss nach unten. Langsam hatte er ein ziemlich großes Problem in der Hose.

„Dass.darf.doch.nicht.wahr.sein! Dass.ist.Malfoy.du.Idiot!", presste er hinaus.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich de Türe und Harry wurde vom Licht des Flures geblendet.

„Harry?"

„Ginny?"

„Was machst du denn da drinnen?"

Harry wurde ein wenig rot und hoffte innständig, sie würde die verdächtige Beule in seiner Jeans nicht erkennen.

Schnell ließ er den Umhang nach vorne fallen, um sich einwenig zu verdecken.

„Nun, ich…musste nachdenken!", nuschelte er.

Ginny blickte sich kurz um, trat dann ein und schloss die Türe.

„Harry ich muss mit die reden!", sagte sie entschlossen und zog ihn wieder zum großen Tisch.

Dieses Mal setzten sie sich beide.

„Nicht schon wieder reden!", stöhnte Harry „Mir geht es wirklich gut!"

„Harry ich weiß warum du diesen verblödeten Kürbissaft über meiner Jeans ausgeschüttet hast", redete sie unbeirrt weiter.

Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„WAS?", keuchte er.

„Ich habe gehört, was Blaise mit dir gesprochen hat!", erklärte sie und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry gedrückt und wusste nicht wohin er seinen Blick richten sollte. schließlich fand er den Boden ganz interessant und senkte den Kopf.

„Ja, und ich habe ebenso bemerkt, wie du Blaise angestarrt hast und dabei fast deine Gabel erwürgtest. Harry, was ist los?"

„Was los ist? Blaise fordert mich auf mit ihm zu…du weißt schon und du fragst was los ist?"

„Harry, Blaise nagelt fast jeden!"

„Ginny!"

„Ist doch war! Ich verstehe den Grund nicht, so auszuticken! Außer natürlich, du bedauerst dass du ihn abgewiesen hast…"

„Spinnst du?", rief Harry aufbrausend, „Ich bin nicht schwul!"

Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte ihn genervt an. „Mensch Harry, du musst dazu doch nicht schwul sein!"

„Ginny!"

„Harry was ist los mit dir? Hat Ron zu fest auf dich abgefärbt? Sei doch nicht so verklemmt! Du bist 16 verdammt noch mal, scheiß darauf ob du hetero oder schwul oder bi oder was auch immer bist! Lebe deine Gefühle"

Harry blickte Ginny erstaunt an. Er wusste gar nicht dass sie so eine Füchsin war!

„Aber Ginny…"

„Nichts aber, Harry! Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn dein Körper und dein Geist sagen, dass du gerne mit Blaise zusammen wärst!", meinte sie ruhig und fügte noch schelmisch hinzu „Auch wenn nur für eine Nacht…"

„Ginny, ich bin ein Junge, ER ist ein Junge. Und in Slytherin!"

„Scheiß drauf!"

Harry blickte Ginny immer noch an, als hätte sie erklärt, dass sie ihr Leben als Muggel in Surrey fristen möchte!

Ihr Blick wurde ein wenig sanfter. „Aber Harry, ich habe das Gefühl dass du mir in dieser Sache noch etwas verschweigst!"

Harry fühlte sich ertappt und wurde wieder rot.

„Woher willst du dass wissen?", fragte er ein wenig ruppiger als beabsichtigt.

Doch Ginny nahm es ihm nicht krumm.

„Weißt du, seit der Sache mit…Tom Riddle…in meinem ersten Schuljahr, hat sich meine wahrnehmungs- Basis enorm gesteigert. Es ist fast so, als könnte ich manchmal in Gefühlen anderer Menschen lesen! Aber ist ja auch egal, was verschweigst du noch?"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht egal! Hast du mal mit Dumbledore gesprochen?", lenkte Harry ab.

„Ja, natürlich! Er sagt dass komme davon dass Tom meine Gefühle aufgesaugt hat und dann kam der Teil der Wahrnehmung irgendwie stärker zurück.

Aber lenk nicht ab! Ich weiß es ist noch etwas im Busch!"

Harry seufzte. „Du gibst nicht auf, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry nickte. „Aber wie soll ich dir etwas erklären, was ich selber nicht verstehe?"

Ginny blickte ihn aufmunternd an. „Versuch es doch einfach!"

„Ich… Ginny es ist so verquer!", begehrte er auf

Doch sie wartete unverfroren darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst…Ich sehe anstatt Blaise Draco Malfoy vor mir!"

Ginny atmete zischend ein und aus.

„Ok, dass hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet!", murmelte sie nach einer Weile.

„Sag ich doch!", grummelte ein zutiefst roter Harry Potter. „Aber wehe ein Wort verlässt diesen Raum! Dann, dann…"

Ginny nickte eifrig und fragte dann „Stehst du auf ihn?"

Harry schüttelte sich. „Nein verdammt! Ich bin NICHT schwul! Es ist nur diese eine Phantasie, ich sag doch es ist verquer!"

„Ich…geh dann mal!", meinte sie wieder etwas ruhiger. „Aber Harry, eins noch: Es ist NICHT nicht normal! Du fühlst völlig korrekt! Keine Angst! Du bist in der Pubertät und wenn es Malfoy sei sollte, stehe ich voll hinter dir!"

Harry schnaubte und stieß sie aus dem Zimmer. „Ich stehe NICHT auf ihn, und jetzt hau ab!"

Als Ginny um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, schloss er die Türe des Klassenzimmers und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

So wie Harry nun mal tickte, konnte er sich nur etwas vorstellen, was ihn vollkommen ablenken könnte:

Quidditch!

Der Wind sauste durch seine Haare und zerzauste seinen Schopf noch um ein paar Grad mehr.

Die Augen des Gryffindors glänzten und als er zu einem gekonnt nachgemachten Worski-Bluff ansetzte, durchströmte ihn das Gefühl der Freiheit und Leichtigkeit, als hätte jemand einen Ventilator in seinem Inneren eingeschaltet.

Der Quidditchumhang flatterte und seine Brille verrutschte einwenig, als er den Besen kurz vor dem Aufprall wieder nach Oben zog. Einen Moment blieb er in der Luft „stehen". Er strich sich eine störende Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und machte dann ein Looping. Dem folgten die Schraube und noch einige waghalsige Kunststücke, die Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aneinanderhängte.

Schließlich flog er sachte zu Boden, stieg ab und ließ sich in weiches Gras sinken.

Ein zufriedener Seufzer entschlüpfte seinen kirschroten Lippen. „Uff!"

Lautes Klatschen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanke. Er drehte den Kopf und seine Augen zeigten einen Moment lang ein Gemisch aus Angst, Wut, Unschlüssigkeit und Ratlosigkeit. Doch nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann verengte er sie zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Malfoy!", zischte er. Womit hatte er dass verdient? Das Fliegen eben war so schön. Warum vermasselt Gott ihm auch alles?

_Ganz ruhig bleiben Harry, denk an das Gefühl beim Fliegen, konzentriere dich auf dieses Feeling! Ach, was soll's! Ich habe Voldemort bereits als Baby überlebt, dann werde ich dass hier doch mit Links schaffen! _

„Hätte nicht gedacht dass ich heute noch in den Genuss komme dem großen Sankt Potter beim Fliegen zuzusehen!", meinte der Malfoyerbe und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Was willst du Malfoy?"

„Na dich zur Teestunde einladen und auffordern Kuchen mitzubringen! Aber nur Schokokuchen. Die andern mag ich nicht!", grinste der Blondhaarige schurkisch.

„Ha, ha sehr witzig! Ich werfe mich weg vor Lachen!" Harry drehte den Kopf weg und fügte leise hinzu „bis gerade eben ging es mir noch so gut! Warum immer ich?"

„Das habe ich gehört!", knurrte Malfoy und baute sich ganz vor Harry auf.

„Und wenn schon…", murmelte Harry und drehte sich wieder weg.

Malfoy ließ sich nicht beirren und stellte sich wieder vor Harry.

„Was soll das Malfoy? Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte Harry genervt und stand auf.

„Ich gehe dann!", schnarrte er und zuckte zusammen als Draco ihn am Handgelenk zurückzog.

„So schreckhaft Potter? Voldies großer Bezwinger zuckt schon zusammen wenn ich ihn mal kurz berühre? Schwach, Potter, schwach!"

„Ach halt den Rand!"

„Habe gehört du bist schwul, Potter?", schnarrte Malfoy und brachte Harry damit ganz aus dem Konzept.

„WAS?", der schwarzhaarige riss die Augen auf und stolperte als Malfoy ihn losließ einige Schritte zurück. „WAS?", wiederholte er noch mal.

„Taub bist du auch noch? Mensch Potter ich will gar nicht wissen ob du auch noch leckst!"

„Leckst? Was soll ich lecken?"

„Potter, ich fasse zusammen: Du bist schwach, taub und auch noch doof! Nicht leckst von lecken wie an einem Eis, sondern so wie ein Boot. Löcherig halt du Blödi!"

„Aha!", sagte Harry nicht gerade intelligent.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der dem von Hermine durchaus Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, wenn sie ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben half.

„Aber egal, zurück zu Tatsachen! Du bist also Schwul? Interessant!"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich bin NICHT schwul! Das ist ÜBERHAUPT NICHT eine Tatsache und schon GAR NICHT wahr!"

„Warum regst du dich dann so auf?", triumphierte Malfoy.

„ICH REGE MICH GAR NICHT AUF! HÖCHSTEN EIN WENIG WEIL SO EIN FRETTCHEN WIE DU EINFACH ETWAS BEHAUPTET, DASS GAR NICHT WAHR IST!"

„Na sicher!"

„Malfoy ich warne dich! Lass mich in Ruhe und erzähle keinen solchen Schwachsinn! Im Ernst!"

„Hey Potty, wenn du nicht schwul bist warum machst du Blaise denn schöne Augen?"

„Ich mach Blaise doch nicht….", Harry schnappte nach Luft und ruderte wild mit den Armen.

„Na sicher!"

„Malfoy!"

„Potty?"

„Halt den Rand und zieh Leine du Frettchen!"

Malfoy lächelte herablassend, drehte sich um und rief beim fortgehen laut „Tschau Potty oder besser _Schwuchty_!"

Harry war drauf und dran ihm hinter her zu rennen und dem Blonden die Beule seines Lebens im Gesicht zu verpassen, riss sich dann aber zusammen und ließ seine Wut an dem armen Rasen aus.

Reviewantworten:

Gugi: Bald wirst du sehen, was Blaise sich noch so alles einfallen lässt...Schönen Urlaub und ich hoffe dann auf ein kleines Reviewchen...Bussis!

blutweinenderrabe: Habe schon weitergeschrieben, Süsse. Ach du bist Tochter Salazar Slytherins? Gut dass ich das weiss. Von dir ist doch die Geschichte Superstar, oder so? Auf jeden Fall super!

Tash: DAAAANKE! Du magst Blaise auch so wie ich? Cool! Ich finde Blaise so süss! Du willst mehr? Du kriegst auch noch mehr...hehe

Amunet: Danke. Ja die beiden liebe ich auch wenn sie so sind! Oh ich habe jemanden im Kampf gegen Pansy gefunden!

Schildhochhalt-: NIEDER MIT PANSY! WIR WOLLEN NIVEAU! oder so ähnlich...hehe

nachHogwartsrennt- -zuPansyschleicht- -siemitMarshmellowsbewirft- -Dauerklebefluch- muhahahah...

Na dann bis zum nächsten Mal, ihr lieben...+


	4. Haargel!

Lalala...-vonbrötchnabbeiss- -erschreck- "Was macht ihr denn hier?" -Augenbrauehochzieht- -stirnrunzelt-

"Aaaaach soooo! Ihr wollt das näxte Chap?" -sichvortomatenduckt- "Doch nicht?"

"Ich werds euch trozdem mal hineinstellen..." -summ- -andiearbeitmach- -auftastaturrumhackt-

"Soooo! Hier ist es!" -strahl-

Wie soll ichs denn nennen? Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Neeee...hmmm...Ich habs! Mein Chappi heisst: **Haargel!**

Ihr runzelt die Stirn? Na, lests erst mal! Wenn ihr dann noch nicht eingeschlafen seit, oder so...könnt ihr ja nen Kommi da lassen? Büüütte! -rumhüpf- -patschhändchenöffnet- -hinnhalt- -wartetbisreviewreinfällt-

Herr, lass es Reviews regnen! -grins-

Also das Rechtliche:

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Rowling, bis auf das Zeug, was ich dazu gedichtet habe...-lala- -wegschleicht- -sichvoranwältenschüzt-

Dies ist eine Slash Fanfic...(wen wunderts? Habt ihr etwa geschlafen..na kein Wunder bei dieser Storry...)

Pairing: HP/DM

ICH NEHME MIR DAS RECHT DIE FIGUREN SO UMZUKREMPELN WIE ICH WILL! Muhahaha...

händereib-

Aber jezt zum Interessanten: Das Chap! (Reviewantworten unten)

Bahn frei für: Haargel!

„Heute nach dem Abendessen um 20 Uhr bitte ich sie allesamt in der großen Halle anwesend zu sein."

Professor McGonagall blickte streng über die Schülerschar die im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors anwesend war.

„Und KEINE Ausnahmen!"

Sie strich sich eine lose Haarsträne hinters Ohr und verließ den Raum dann durch das Portrait der fetten Dame.

„_Und keine Ausnahmen!_", äffte Dean sie nach. „Was ist wenn ich die Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht habe?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen, solche-Leute-wie-du-sind-schuld-an-der-schlechten-Pisastudie, Blick zu, der sich gewaschen hatte.

Dean zog den Kopf ein und ließ sich widerwillig in einen der knuddligen Sessel sinken.

Harry und Ron seufzten. Auch sie waren noch keines Falls mit den Hausaufgaben fertig.

Gut, vielleicht etwas weiter als Dean, was zweifellos an Hermine lag, doch das unangenehmste, nämlich Zaubertränke, mussten sie immer noch erledigen.

Neville der sich mit denselben Problemen herumschlug, raufte sich die Haare und keiner war überrascht, dass wenige Sekunden später eine Rolle Pergament durch die Luft flog.

„Au!" Seamus griff sich an den Kopf und fluchte. „Musst du dass ausgerechnet in _diese_ Richtung schmeißen, Neville?"

Parvati schnaubte. „Das kann doch unmöglich wehgetan haben, oder bist du _so_ ein Schwächling Finnegan?"

Seamus blinzelte böse zu ihr herüber, und drehte dann den Kopf demonstrativ weg.

„Oh, und jetzt schmollt das kleine Sensibelchen auch noch. Seht ihr den Flunsch?", kicherte sie und deutete auf das Gesicht des Gryffindors, der einen dicken Schmollmund zog.

„Gar nicht wahr!"

„Sicher wahr!"

Seamus sprang auf und hechtete auf Parvati zu, die erschrocken einen Schritt zurück gewichen war.

„Jetzt bist du dran!"

Parvati quietschte und rannte sofort in die andere Seite des Raumes, doch Seamus gab nicht auf und verfolgte sie unablässig außer Acht lassend, dass ihnen bereits etliche Vasen und eine Fruchtschale zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Als er sie erwischte pinnte er sie an die Wand.

„_WAS_ hast du vorher beraubtet?", sagte er leise bedrohlich.

„Nichts?", fiepte die arme Parvati wehrlos.

„Will ich auch geraten haben!"

Der Gryffindor ließ von ihr ab, nur um sie einen Augenblick später durchzukitzeln.

„Iiiiiip!", kicherte Parvati und leidete denklich unter deutlich zuwenig Luftzufuhr.

„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"

Die anderen Gryffindors, die zuerst ein wenig erschrocken über Seamus wütende Geste waren fingen nun lauthals an zu lachen.

Hermine schüttelte schließlich unter einem Lächeln den Kopf und schritt auf Parvati zu, um die beiden zu trennen, da wohl keiner von ihnen Lust hatte Dumbledore zu erklären warum eine Mitschülerin von ihnen erstickt war.

Japsend hielt sich Parvati an ihr fest und Seamus Augen blitzten teuflisch.

Er lehnte sich zu ihnen vor und flüsterte laut und deutlich: „Dieses war der erste Streich…"

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und schloss knallend die Türe.

Hermine kicherte noch immer und Parvati versuchte zuerst zumindest milde geschockt auszusehen, doch als sie die Gesichter der anderen sah, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte schallend los.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was Seamus noch so alles ausheckt!", murmelte Hermine zu Ron und Harry, als sie wenig später zum Abendessen in die große Halle gingen.

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen Blick zu und grinsten.

Hermine hielt die beiden am Arm fest und zwang die Jungen sie anzusehen.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was wisst ihr was ich nicht weiß!"

Ron bekam auf einmal einen sehr verzückten Gesichtsausdruck und auch Harry hielt nur mit Mühe seine Mimik im Zaum.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los?"

Ron tat so, als würde sie ihn aus einer anderen Welt zurückholen.

„Was ist los?", wiederholte sie scharf. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht ausstehen das man anscheinend über sie lachte.

„Was los ist?", gab Ron die Frage wieder und bekam schon wieder diesen verzückten Gesichtsausdruck.

„_Ich_ weiß etwas was _du_ nicht weißt! Das ist toll!", murmelte er begeistert.

Hermine schnaubte und Harry lächelte ebenfalls.

„Ja. _Ganz toll_! Also was ist jetzt?"

Harry räusperte sich und Hermine drehte erwatungsgemäß den Kopf zu ihm.

„Seamus steht auf sie!"

„WAS?"

Ron kicherte und auch Hermine stimmte mit ein.

„Das ist ja witzig! Na dann hoffen wir für die beiden das Beste!"

Harry nickte ernsthaft. Doch dann erschlafften seine Gesichtszüge.

„Oh, nein!"

„Was ist Harry?"

Er deutete nur stumm nach vorne. „Krchzkchrz", krächzte er.

Seine Freunde folgten dem Fingerzeig.

Rons Blick verschärfte sich. „Zabini und Frettchenmalfoy!"

Hermine die Harrys Gestik beobachtet hatte, zog ihren Freund am Arm in die große Halle zu ihrem Tisch.

„Wir reden noch!", zischte sie kurz und begrüßte dann Ginny die sich eilends zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

Nach dem Abendessen, Harry hatte ein Steak und Nudeln, zog Ginny ihren Bruder am Arm voraus und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch über seine Lieblingsmannschaft im Quidditch.

Hermine blieb mit Harry absichtlich einige Meter hinten drein.

Anfangs sprachen beide nichts, doch dann ergriff Hermine das Wort ohne weitere umschweife.

„Harry, warum bist du vorher so nervös geworden?"

Harry, der sich ertappt fühlte versuchte es auf die Unschuldstour.

„Wann war ich bittschön nervös, Hermine?"

Sie warf ihm ihren –lass-das-ich-kenne-dich-genug-um-zu-wissen-wann-wir-reden-müssen-Blick zu.

„Na als wir Zabini und Malfoy sahen!"

Harry, der einweinig rot wurde, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Ein deutliches Zeichen dass ihm etwas unangenehm war oder Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Hermine kannte diese Geste in und auswendig, seufzte darum kurz auf.

„Red mit mir Harry!"

„Es gibt aber nichts worüber ich reden möchte Hermine!"

Sie blickte ihn zweifelnd an, um dann zu beschließen, dass sie es wohl vorläufig dabei belassen müsse.

„Na dann! Aber Harry, wenn du mit mir sprechen willst, komm ohne Zögern zu mir, verstanden?"

Harry nickte artig mit dem Kopf. „Ja Hermine…" _Ich komme halt einfach zu dir und sage: „Hermine ich träume von Sex mit männlichen Slytherins, wobei besagte auch zu unseren absoluten Topfeinden gehören und einer davon Todessersohn ist. Aber du verstehst dass sicher, oder?_

_Abgesehen davon, dass zumindest einer davon mich lieber tot sehen würde, geschweige denn von dir, da er dich als Schlammblut bezeichnet! Ach ja, du hast einem sogar schon mal eine gescheuert, und der andere ist Hogwarts Entjungferer Nummer eins!" _

_Als wenn ich so naiv wäre! _

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und hing dann wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

Harry registrierte erleichtert dass sie ihn nicht weiter ausquetschen würde.

Als die beiden beim Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, warteten Ron und Ginny auf sie und sie beschlossen einige Runde Snape explodiert zu spielen, bis es Zeit würde wieder hinunter zu gehen.

An Hausaufgaben dachte keiner mehr.

)-(

**_Derweil in Dracos Zimmer:_**

Draco und Blaise waren nach dem Essen sofort zurück in Dracos Zimmer gegangen.

Draco hatte eine rosa Einladung für eine Teeparty bei Pansy bekommen und wollte lieber nicht gesehen werden, da diese Schnepfe ihn leider überall finden würde.

Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass sein Haar nicht mehr perfekt saß, denn seit mindestens einer Stunde hatte er keinen Spiegel mehr gesehen, weil sein Handspiegel zerbrochen war, als Pansy hineingeschaut hatte.  
Der Spiegel war einer von der Sorte gewesen die ihre Betrachter stets lobten, umschmeichelten und anschleimten, doch schon seit Crabbe hineingeschaut hatte, lebte er in ständiger Suizidgefahr.

Pansy hatte ihm wohl den Rest gegeben…

Am liebsten würde er ihr einmal einen kräftigen Malfoy Kinnhacken verpassen.

Doch halt, da war immer noch Malfoycodex Nr. 12:

NIEMALS, ich wiederhole NIEMALS würde sich ein Malfoy der natürlich im Hause Slytherin zu sein hat, zu einem Schlag gegenüber einem weibliches Slytherinmädchen hinreißen lassen.

Sein Ur, ur, ur, ur, ur…ach steinalter Urgroßvater hatte wohl noch keine Parkinsons gekannt…

Leise seufzend stellte er sich vor einen der Zahlreichen Spiegel und zuckte zusammen.

„Blaise, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt dass hier eine Strähne absteht? Ich dachte du seiest mein bester Freund!", keifte der silberblonde mit überschnappender Stimme.

Blaise warf sich in die Brust, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und tat als würde er sich erdolchen wollen.

„_Oh wehe mir…wehe mir…mein liebster Freund hat mich verraten…oh wehe mir…_,", deklamierte er dramatisch und sackte dann zusammen.

„Idiot!", murrte der blonde Slytherin verstimmt. Wo war bloß sein Haargehl?

„Danke schön!"

„Immer doch!" Draco verzog seinen Mund. „Blaise, wo ist mein Haargeeeehl?", fragte er gedehnt.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung!" Als er den Gesichtsaudruck des Malfoyerben sah, setzte er gleich hinzu: „Ehrlich nicht! Ich rühre dein Haarzeug nicht mehr an, seit du mich damals in der Ersten die ganze Nacht im Badezimmer gelassen hast!"

Draco nickte zufrieden. „Ist besser für dein Leben! Aber WO verdammt ist es?"

In diesem Moment klopft es am Fenster.

Draco ging hin und öffnete es neugierig.

Sofort schwebte eine schöne braune Waldeule hinein und ließ einen Brief fallen und verschwand gleich wieder.

Ein süßlicher Geruch ging davon aus und den beiden Jungen verdrehte es augenblicklich den Magen.

„Pansy!", knurrte Draco sofort erbost und näherte sich dem Brief mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wolle er eine Bombe entschärfen.

Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag und förderte ein dickes Blatt Pergament zutage.

„Lies vor!", forderte ihn Blaise inbrünstig auf und Draco nickte kaum merklich.

Er räusperte sich und gab eine Kehligen Laut von sich.

_An mein Draci-Schatzi._

_Ich wundere mich nicht, dich augenblicklich nicht bei mir zu sehen, da du sicher denkst eine Teeparty wäre zu feminin für dich!_

_Doch ich kann dich beruhigen, Goyle und Crabbe sind ebenfalls hier und du kannst ruhig kommen, ich kümmre mich sicher hervorragend um dich!_

_Der Platz neben mir ist noch immer frei und ich warte auf dich…deine geliebte Pansy die dir einen gaaaanz dicken schmatzi Schmatzer schickt!_

Draco ließ das Pergamentstück sinken.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, doch dann bekam Blaise einen Lachanfall den man bestimmt im siebten Stock bei den Gryffs noch hören konnte.

Draco zog einen Schmollmund, doch davon musste Blaise noch mehr lachen und bekam schließlich eine derben Hustanfall.

Erst als Draco sich dazu herabließ ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen beruhigte er sich einwenig.

„Schmatzi Schmatzer Draci-Schatzi…schmatzi Schmatzer!", japste er und schlug sich auf die Schenkel. „Das ist köstlich!"

„Schön dass du dich auf meine Gunsten so gut amüsierst!", maulte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Seine Blick wanderte noch einmal zum Pergament und dann entschlüpfte ihm ein entsetztes Keuchen und er fing ebenfalls an zu Husten, dass die Wände wackelten und Blaise erschrocken einen Schritt zurücksprang.

Er zog Draco das Pergament aus der Hand und sah was diesen so entsetzt hatte.

Draco hatte vorher das Nachwort überlesen.

_Ps) _

_Ach Draci-Schatzi, da ich unbedingt will dass du kommst, habe ich etwas dass du noch abholen könntest._

_Hast du dein Haargehl schon vermisst? Es befindet sich hier neben mir auf deinem leeren Stuhl._

_Komm und du kriegst auch das Haargehl wieder. _

_Deine wartende Pansy._

Schnell ließ er das Pergament fallen und lief zu Draco und führte ihn zum Bett auf welches der blonde sich sofort schlapp setzte.

„Mein Haaaaargeeeeeeehl!", jammerte er und schluchzte. „Sie hat mein Haaaaargeeeeehl! Was tut sie ihm wohl gerade an? Mein Haaaaargeeeeel!"

Blaise tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter.

„Tja, Tiger. Sie ist zwar dumm wie Stroh, aber immer noch eine Slytherin!"

Draco nickte ergeben und stand wieder auf.

„Ich wechsle sofort mein Passwort auf etwas, was sie nicht herausfinden kann. Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht dass ich es ihr letztens gesagt habe? Mein Haaaaaargeeeeeel!"

Blaise zog ihn zum Ausgang des Zimmers.

Autornote:

HELP! iCH WEISS NET WIE MAN HAARGE(H)L SCHREIBT! SORRY!

Hats gefallen? JA? Cool! also dann -davonschleich-

Reviewantworten:

Amunet: Ich hoffe, da du Dracofan bist, findest du ihn in dieser Storry nicht zu...keine Ahnung. Blöd halt! -rowerd- Ich mag ihn so...Aber na ja...BAld wird Draco Harry wieder triezen...hehe! Danke für deinen Kommi!

Gugi: Ich hoffe, wenn du aus dem Urlaub zurück bist reviewst du wieder fleissig. Du kanntest das Gedicht? Hmmm... Eigentlich habe ich das gerade erfunden gehabt. Satz an Satz gehängt...Aber sowas ähnliches kann natürlich immer entstehen. Egal! Schönen Urlaub, erhole dich gut und danke viel mal für dein herziges Review!

blut-weinederrabe: Gewöhn dich lieber net so an das schnelle hochladen. Kann auch vorkommen dass ich mal keine Zeit finde um zu schreiben und dann kriegst du noch Entzugserscheinungen! -lach- Nein im Ernst jetzt, danke für dein Kommi und willkommen im : Pansy -lass -Draco -in -Ruhe, -oder -lass -dich -gefälligst --von -der -Riesenkrake -fressen -Klup!

Saxas13: WOW! Das tust du alles für ein neues Chap? Aber weisst du was? Um dich und mein Bein zu erlösen habe ich extra schnell weiter geschrieben! Knudels und Bussis!

ICH HAB EUCH ALLE LIEB! -Kekseinmengewerf- -tomateankopfkrieg-

Ich: "HE! WAs soll denn dass?"

Leser: "Du hast mich mit deinen Keksen voll am Kopf getroffen!"

Kopfeinzieh- tomateausweicht- "Soooooorry! Kommt nicht wieder vor!" -leserinarmnimmt- "Heile, heile, Segen, drei Tage regen, drei Tage Schnee, und schon tut dir das Köpfchen nicht mehr weh!"

loslass- -davonschleich-


	5. Dumbis Idee, ein Schock

anschleich- "HALLO!" -begeistertist- "WOW! Danke an alle Reviewer! Ich liebe euch!" -handküsseausteilt-

Tomateankopfkriegt- -abwischt-

Ich: "FÜR WAS WAR DASS DENN WIEDER?"

Leser: "Übertreib nicht so!" -wiederausholt- "So gut ist die Storry net. Lohnt sich net zu reviewen!" -werf-

Ich: -ausweich- -langenasezeigt- "Ätsch! Wenns dir net gefällt lies es halt net! Ich habe 7 Reviews für das eine Chap bekommen!"

Leser: "Ja, aus Mitleid!"

Ich: "..." -gekränktist-

Leser: "Egal. Zeig jetzt was du drauf hast!"

Ich: "Aber nur wenn alle reviewen!" -erpress-

Leser: "Ok, ok! Fang jetzt aber an!"

Ich: "Ich nehm euch beim Wort! Wehe ihr lasst keinen Kommi hier. Dann tu ich so als hätte ich meine Hand gebrochen und kann nicht mehr schreiben..." -indieluftguck.

Leser: "..."

Gut. Also. Wo waren wir? Ach ja! Das Chap.

Rechtliches (menno!):

Disclaimer: Für alle die mich hinter Gitter bringen wollen: Ätsch! Ich warne nämlich davor, dasdie Charaktere usw. zumeist von der verrückten (chrmchrm...wie mans sieht) Englischen Autorin mit dem Namen Jo. K. Rowling sind. Nur einwenig Phantasie, mit der ich diese Storry forme, gehört ausschliesslich MIR! Hehe!

ICH NEHME MIR DAS RECHT DIE FIGUREN SO UMZUKREMPELN WIE ICH WILL! Muhahaha...

(Was so viel heisst wie: Kann ooc. vorkommen)

Dies ist Slash...-rumhüpf- -kopfschüttel- Na wer das immer noch nicht kapiert hat...Sankt. Moungos einfach!

Pairing: HP/DM (weitere können folgen)

Also, Reviewantworten wie immer unten. Sonst, los gehts mit: Dumbis Idee, ein Schock und die Befreiung des Haargels...

_Blaise tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter._

_„Tja, Tiger. Sie ist zwar dumm wie Stroh, aber immer noch eine Slytherin!"_

Draco nickte ergeben und stand wieder auf.

„Ich wechsle sofort mein Passwort auf etwas, was sie nicht herausfinden kann. Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht dass ich es ihr letztens gesagt habe? Mein Haaaaaargeeeeeehl!"

Blaise zog ihn zum Ausgang des Zimmers.

„Komm wir gehen es holen. Tiger, schschsch! Du bekommst es gleich wieder und kannst dir die Haare machen."

Blaise schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Draco hatte wirklich einen schlimmen Tick was seine Haare anging.

Immer waren sie bestens gestylt und zu Recht gemacht. Und er benutzte nur dieses blöde, sauteure, äußerst seltene Haargehl, welches man nur in Paris bekommen konnte. Und auch nur wenn man Stammkunde war und genügend Bares besaß, was bei den Malfoys natürlich kein Problem war. Und im Moment hatte er nur noch die angefangene und eine Vorrattube.

Dann würde er neues brauchen.

Die beiden gingen über den Flur zu einem separaten Raum den die Slytherin Mädchen jeweils für ihre treffen benutzten.

Nach kurzem Anklopfen traten sie ein und Draco bereitete sich vor, Höllenqualen zu erleiden.

_(V.M: ich behalte mir vor später vieleicht ein Flashback zu machen, sorry das ich das jetzt net beschreibe)_

)-(

Der-Junge-der-schon-die-viert-Runde-Snape-expodiert-verlor, blickte per Zufall auf die Uhr die er erst kürzlich von Hermine geschenkt gekriegt hatte.

„Oh, scheiße! Bereits viertel vor acht!", stöhnte er „wir müssen los, sonst gibt's Ärger mit der ollen McGonagall!"

Ginny kicherte, doch Hermine warf ihm einen erbosten Blick zu.

Die Vier standen auf und verließen zusammen mit Neville, Dean und irgendeinem Zweitklässler den Turm um zur großen Halle zu gehen.

Als sie sich an ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und der Schülerstrom am Eingang verebbte langsam aber merklich und bald waren auch die letzten Nachzügler, darunter Blaise, Draco und eine kichernde Pansy, die von Draco immer auf mindestens einem Meter Abstand gehalten wurde, sicher auf ihren Plätzen.

Unwillkürlich verspürte Harry den Drang diesem vorlauten Mädchen mal die Meinung zu geigen, was sie sich eigentlich einbildete, dass sie ständig an Draco, äh, was? Draco? Natürlich an Malfoy hing.

Doch warum störte es ihn?

Als Blaise ihm einen Blick zuwarf drehte er schnell den Kopf zu Dumbledore, der sich nun erhoben hatte.

Die gesamte Lehrerschaft war vertreten, sogar Trelawney war aus ihrem Loch gekrochen. Ihr süssliches Parfüm liess die liebe McGonagall immer grüner um die Nase werde. Snape, taktlos wie immer, rückte demonstrativ den Stuhl weg, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick der Wahrsagelehrerinn einbarchte. Doch dieser schnaubte nur, funkelte sie böse an und die Lehrerinn sah sofort wieder nach vorne, den Blick überall, bloss nicht auf einem gereizten Snape! Flitwick rutschte auf seinem...wie könnte man es ausdrücken...Hochstuhl herum und versuchte wohl gerade abzuschätzen ob alle gekommen waren.

Die Schüler in der Halle diskutierten eifrig, einige Liebespärchen schmachteten sich an und bei den Ravenclaws herrschte an einer Ecke ein, besonnen- was sonst, leiser Streit, bei dem sich die Gruppe über ihrgend einen Zauberspruch stritt, der einem die Farbe der Haare wechseln sollte, aber irgendwie nicht zu funktionieren schien und nun diskutierten sie über mögliche Fehler.

„Meine lieben Schüler." Sofort verstummten alle und man hörte nur noch den grunzenden Atem, Gregory Goyles.

Dumbledore lächelte, überlegte kurz wo er anfangen sollte, breitete ein weiteres Mal die Arme aus und begann laut und deutlich zu sprechen.

"Wie ihr wissen solltet, stehen für unsere Fünftklässler bald die ZAG und für die Siebtklässler die UTZ Prüfungen an."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Menge, nur die Kleineren blickten einigermaßen entspannt drein.

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte leicht und fuhr dann aber unbeirrt fort:

„Das heißt, dass diejenigen sich nun bald für einen Beruf entscheiden müssen.

Auf jeden Fall dachte ich, da Muggelkunde kein Pflichtfach ist, wissen viele unter euch auch nicht genau was die Muggel so für Berufe haben.

Viele sind den Unseren ähnlich. Eine Medihexe wäre zum Beispiel eine Ärztin undZeitungsschreiber (die kennen denAusdruck Journalist ja net)gibt es hier wie dort.

Doch gibt es merkliche Unterschiede und ich bezweifle dass viele von euch schon ein Mal von einem Informatiker oder einem Elektriker gehört haben, oder wenn, wissen was genau in dieser Branche gearbeitet wird.

Dies möchte ich jedoch ändern. Darum haben ich und das Kollegium" Er deutete zum Lehrertisch „Fast einstimmig" sein Blick blieb an Snape hängen, „abgestummen, dass wir eine Projektwoche mit den Schülern ab der Fünften veranstalten werden, in der ihr in Gruppen in der Muggelwelt einen typischen Beruf erkunden werdet. Ihr werdet keine Zauberstäbe zur Verfügung haben und mit euren Gruppenmitgliedern in einem Apartment wohnen. Jeweils drei Gruppen kommen in eine Stadt."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Deutlich hörte man die Entrüstung darüber, keine Zauberstäbe mitnehmen zu dürfen, durch den Raum schwirren.

Doch Albus Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beirren.

Seine Augen blinzelten den Schülern belustigt zu und die Brille rutschte einwenig nach vorne.

„Noch Fragen?"

Hermine hob sofort die Hand und ihre Freunde verdrehten die Augen.

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Wie werden die Gruppen gebildet und wie kommen wir zu unserem Apartment?"

Der Schulleiter lächelte und rückte die Brille wieder zurecht.

„Sie werden Lose ziehen, Miss Granger. Dazu muss ich sagen dass niemand tauschen kann. Man würde bloß eine Brandblase einstecken müssen und ihr Zettel würde einen Tag an ihrer Stirn kleben.

Und in ihre Apartments kommen sie teils per Zug oder durch Portschlüssel. Je nach Weite der Strecke."

Hermine nickte zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück.

Ein schüchternes Mädchen aus Hufflepuff hob die Hand.

„Ja, Miss Nacho?"

Das Mädchen errötete und die Slytherins blickten genervt zur Decke.

„Wann…ziehen…wir die …Lose?", piepste sie.

„Jetzt, würde ich sagen. Ich bitte immer den Schüler der aufgerufen wird nach vorne zu kommen und Lose zu ziehen.

Freilich kann nicht jeder eines ziehen. Der Schüler, welcher aufgerufen wird, zieht hier aus diesem Hut drei Lose für drei weitere Personen. Das heißt wenn ich ziehen würde, und es würde McGonagall, Snape und Bins auf den Zetteln stehen, wäre es beschlossene Sache, dass ich das ich das Vergnügen hätte mit ihnen zu arbeiten."

Die Schüler grinsten. Snape und Vergnügen mit ihm zu Arbeiten! Absurd!

Professor McGonagall positionierte sich neben dem Zylinder, aus welchem die Lose gezogen wurden und begann von einer langen Liste die Namen ab zu lesen.

„Kerstin Grontes,"

„Maggie Körner."

„Nathalie Nick:"

„Manuel DiMipski"

„Kevin Currey."

„Mona Moskito."

Und so ging es weiter bis: „Hermine Granger."

Hermine stand auf und ging zu dem großen Hut, fischte sogleich zwei Zettel hinaus.

„Wen haben sie gezogen?", fragte ihre Professorin.

„Millycent Bulstrode, Fabienne Mauri und Hanna Abbot.", antwortete sie und wurde bei dem ersteren leicht blass.

Ron musste zu Crabbe, Ernie Mcmillian und einem finster schauenden Ravenclaw in die Gruppe.

„Harry Potter."

Harry erhob sich und versuchte das Gefühl von über tausend Blicken die ihn verfolgten abzuschütteln.

Zögernd zog erdrei Zettel. Langsam faltete er sie auseinander und wurde blass.

„Wen haben sie gezogen?"

„I..Ich..Dra…Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Markus Winz.", stotterte er tonlos und ging dann eiligen Schrittes zu seine Freunden zurück die ihn mitleidig betrachteten.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde, in der Harry nichts mehr um sich herum wahrgenommen hatte, erlaubte der Schulleiter ihnen zurück in ihre Türme zu gehen und alle erhoben sich eilends.

Harry ebenfalls. Er stand auf und sein Blick fiel auf Blaise, der direkt auf ihn zuschritt.

Harry schoss herum und begann zu laufen. Erst vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stoppte er um das Passwort heraus zu quetschen.

„Kürbispizza!"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er sich in eine der Sessel fallen und starrte regungslos geradeaus.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?" Seine Freunde knieten um seine Sessel, doch Harry hörte sie nicht.

„Harry? Haaallo?"

Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf zu ihnen und stotterte dann: „

„Brauche Haschisch….Valium….Prozak….Wiskhy….warum….ich?"

Ron und Ginny starrten ihn verblüfft an. „Was ist Haschisch, Valium und Prozak?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts was ihm helfen könnte.

"Harry! Harry wie viele Finger halte ich dir hier vor?"

Die Starrung des Griffyndors löste sich ein klein wenig. „Drei?", fiepte Harry und die anderen seufzten erleichtert auf.

„Beruhige dich wieder, Harry!", sagte Ginny und umarmte den aufgelösten Goldjungen kurz.

Die beiden anderen nickten. „Sie werden dir schon nichts tun!", versicherte Hermine ihm.

„Bist du sicher?", japste Harry und dachte dabei an etwas ganz anderes.

Hermine nickte ernsthaft und bejahte. „Sie dürfen dich nicht umbringen. Das wäre zu offensichtlich!"

Ginny gluckste kurz, und Ron schaute sie verwirrt an.

Sie wank ab und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Harrys Sessel.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand ruckartig auf und lief die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

Die drei anderen starrten ihm beunruhigt nach, nur Ginny schien sich kaum merklich zu amüsieren.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen!", kam es von Hermine und damit ging sie.

Ron und Ginny warfen sich einen Blick zu und folgten ihr so schnell wie sie konnten.

Harry hatte sich, als er die Türe zum Schlafsaal zugeknallt hatte, sofort auf sein Bett geschmissen und die Vorhänge zugezogen.

Danach verpasste er den Vorhängen einen Zauber, der verhindern sollte, dass jemand anders als Harry die Vorhänge öffnen und zu ihm kommen konnte.

Kaum hatte er den Zauberstab sinken lassen, als auch schon die Türe zum Schlafsaal aufschwang und seine Freunde besorgt hineinstolperten.

Ron wollte die Vorhänge zu Harrys Bett wegziehen, wurde aber zurückgeschleudert.

„Harry mach sofort die Vorhänge auf!", befahl Hermine und Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nein!", begehrte er trotzig auf, wobei seine Stimme die Töne eines Kleinkindes annahm.

„Harry, bitte!"

„Will nicht!"

Ginny lehnte sich vor und flüsterte: „Komm schon Harry!"

„Neiiiiin!", jaulte er und schlug mit der Flachen Hand auf seine Matratze.

„Ich ziehe jetzt nur noch schwarze Shirts an und komme nicht mehr aus dem Bett raus! Nur damit ihrs wisst!

Ich bleibe hier drinnen bis ich alt und grau bin und ihr müsst mir etwas zu Essen bringen, damit ich nicht verhungere!"

Ginny gluckste und auch Ron lächelte etwas. „Harry auf deinem einzigen schwarzen T-Shirt steht: _**Don't worry- be happy**_, Alter!"

„So ein Murks!", beschwerte sich Harry. „Aber egal! Ich komme trotzdem nicht mehr raus!"

„Wie du meinst! Dabei hat Dumbledore für morgen Abend ein Festessen geplant!", lockte ihn Hermine und Harry hörte einen Moment mit dem Gejaule auf, um Sekunden später noch stärker damit zu beginnen.

„Ich verpasse ein Festessen wegen Fretztchenmalfoy und Zabinipisser? Ich haaaaasse mein Leben!"

„Du könntest auch Gryffindormut beweisen und einfach mitkommen?", schlug Hermine vor.

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Keine schlechte Idee!"

Er löste den Zauber von seinem Bett und streckte sein verheultes Gesicht zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch. „Hat mal jemand n Taschentuch?"

)-(

Nachdem Alle fünft bis Siebtklässler in Gruppen aufgeteilt waren, herrschte am Slytherintisch Tumult.

„Ich bin mit dem Weasleymädchen in ner Gruppe! Das darf doch nicht war sein!", kreischte Pansy Parkinson und schlug mit geballter Faust auf den Tisch.

Auch Millycent stöhnte und schlug die Hände gegen den Kopf. „Ich hab Grangerschlammblut!"

Draco machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Fragt den niemand wie es mir geht?"

Blaise schüttelte nur leicht genervt den Kopf, aber Pansy vergaß sofort worüber sie sich aufgeregt hatte.

„Wie geht's denn meinem Draci- Schatzi?"

Draco warf sein herrliches Haar nach hinten und setzte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Na wie denn? Ich bin mit Potter und nem Ravenclaw in der Gruppe!"

Pansy nickte mitleidig und legte ihre fette Hand auf seine Schulter.

Draco schüttelte sie angewidert ab und verließ dann, Blaise im Schlepptau, eiligen Schrittes die große Halle.

Die beiden liefen direkten Weges zu Dracos Zimmer und traten ein.

Die in Silber und Grün gehaltenen Wände wirkten beruhigend auf die aufgewühlten Gefühle, die ein Malfoy eigentlich überhaupt nicht besitzen dürfte.

Der Blondschopf lief als erstes ins Bad, um vor dem Spiegel seine Haare zu überprüfen.

Als er wieder zum Vorschein kam, saß Blaise auf seinem Bett, die Beine angewinkelt und sah irgendwie erfreut drein.

„Hei, Zabini? Haste dir gerade einen runter geholt oder aus Versehen zu viel Butterbier getrunken?"

„Weder noch, Draco. Wobei ersteres dir sicher einmal gut tun würde. Vielleicht wärst du dann nicht mehr so verspannt, Alter!"

Draco hob, ganz Malfoy Manier eine Augenraue, überging den letzten Kommentar Blaises aber.

„Woher nimmst du bloß diese verboten gute Laune?", wollte er stattdessen wissen.

„Hmmm…Geheimnis…?"

„Sag's sofort!", quengelte –der –Quengelprinz -von -Slytherin.

„Nöööö!" (schmollend)

„Blaise Zabini!" (drohend)

„Jaaaa?" (neckend)

„Rück sofort raus damit!" (schleudert-Todesblick-)

„Sonst? (provozierend)

„Sonst verhex ich dich in die nächste Woche!" (-gemein-lach-)

„Ich zittere vor Angst!" (-verängstigt- tut-)

„Solltest du auch, denn wenn du mich weiter provozierst, ziehe ich dich dabei bis auf die Unterhose aus und sorge dafür dass du geradewegs in Snapes Stunde landest!" (-sich- wie- ein- Irrer- freut-)

„Das würdest du nicht tun!" (milde geschockt)

„Sicher?" (gefährlich)

„Ähem…ja?" (-sich - fürchten –tut)

„Ganz sicher?" (noch gefährlicher)

„Schon gut ich gebs auf. (resignierend)

Draco lächelte zynisch, setzte sich dann auch aufs Bett und zerrte an Blaises Umhang.

„Mach schon! Erzähl!", quengelte er und verzog seinen Mund.

Blaise lachte. „Schon gut, Tiger. Also hör zu. Heute Morgen habe ich Potter auf dem Weg zum Zaubergeschichte Klassenzimmer gesehen und dann…"

Draco hörte aufmerksam zu. Seine Augen wurden immer größer und schließlich fragte er entsetzt: „Das hast du nicht gesagt?"

„Oh doch!" (triumphierend)

„Meeeensch Blaise! Was wenn er zugesagt hätte?" (abwartend)

„Dann hätte ich den Goldjungen flachgelegt, was sonst?" (wie- mit- einem- Kleinkind- redet)

„Du bist fast schlimmer als ich!" (Gedankenverloren)

„Weiß ich, trotzdem Danke!" (Selbstgefällig)

„Darum ist Potter so schnell weggelaufen? Ich dachte wegen mir!" (schmollend)

„Sorry Draco, aber das ging wohl hauptsächlich auf mich." (tröstend -schaut)

„Gemein!" (beleidigt)

„Du darfst ihn dafür auf der Hinfahrt zur Projektwoche als erster nerven!" (verheißungsvoll)

„Gebongt!" (wie -Irrer –auflacht / muhahahah)

Autornote:

Sooooo! Das wars. Ich weiss nicht, ob euch der letzte Teil gestört hat. Mir war grad danach, so zu schreiben. Ist ein bisschen schwierig Emotionen in einen Satz zu packen und da ich eh Raiting Humor habe, dachte ich mach ich es so. Aber keine Angst. Das mach ich nicht immer. Hatte nur gerade eben Lust dazu -schulterzuck-

Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen -duck- -nudelholzausweich-

Ich hoffe trotzdem auf ein Review. Von Lob bis zur Mordrohung ist alles erlaubt. Was ich auch noch anmerken wollte. Diese Storry ist nicht Beta gelesen, weil ich in einer anderen eine voll schlechte Beta hatte. -kopfschüttel- wenn euch das zu sehr stört, bitte melden, dann werde ich hier einen Aufruf machen, dass alle die Beta sein wollen (mit Ernsthaftigkeit) sich melden sollen.

Zu den Kommi-Antworten: (**Die bei Mmml können gleich alle lesen**)

Mmml: Draco ist ohne Haargel nicht "pervekt". Das macht ihm halt Angst. Wie man ja weiss versteckt er sich hinter einer Maske, sprich Schutzwall, und darum hat er panische Angts, jemand würde in ihm einen "echten" Menschen sehen. Dann hätte er ja Schwachstellen, wäre verletzlich. Aber natürlic ist der Silberblonde auch einfach eitel! Hehe.

Saxas13: Draco Malfoy/Haargel? Hat was! -lach- Siehe aber oben mbei Mmml! Kann ich in deinem Verein mitglied werden? Wir werden die _Haargelheros! _Danke für den Kommi Süsse. (und laufen kann ich jetzt wieder ganz gut! Hehe)

Amunet: Ja Draco ist schon ein wenig ooc. Aber bedenke, eigentlich ist er es nicht. Wir kennen Draco nicht so genau. Nur von aussen. Seine Maske. Wie er sonst ist, darüber wissen wir nicht viel und in meiner Storry ist Draco ja auch gemein zu Harry + Co. Aber darüber kann man sich streiten. Will ich aber nicht. Danke für den Kommi und Bussis! -lach-

Lucineya: -Buttonansteck- YEA! PANSY STINKT BLINCKT DURCH DEN RAUM! -wegwerfvorlachen- Danke für den Button, liebe ihn jetzt schon! Danke für dein liebes Kommilein! Hoffe du meldest dich wieder!

Blaise: Ja, ehem -rotwerd- nur _gaaaanz_ nebenbei! Willst du auch nen Button? -hinnhalt- Habe Lucineya zwei geklaut!

gray angel: Danke für das liebe Kompliment! Auch nen Button? Hab ich von Lucineya! Siehst du das PANSY STINKT darauf? Hehe! Du magst meine Ginny? Ich auch! -jubel- So liebe ich sie! Hmmm...Sev? Naja...-kopfkratz- noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin! Aber vielleicht...weiss noch net!

Tash: Hallo meine Süsse. Blaise kommt noch dran, glaube mir! Nicht weglaufen!

HAB EUCH ALLE LIEB! -popcornreicht-

eure quirrlige Lunniluna


	6. Ein kleiner Potty

Hallo zusammen, ihr meine FF-lesenden Menschen! –euchanbet-

Wie geht's denn so?

Gut? Super!

Mein neustes Kapitel, entsprungen aus meiner kranken (chrm…chrm…na ja… hüstel) Fantasie heißt: **Ein kleiner Potty…**

Hehe, ich finde es toll das ihr die Storry lest! Knuddel und ne fettes Bussi an euch alle! Hab euch lieb!

Wisst ihr dass ich Hunger habe? Hunger nach…Reviews! Wollt ihr etwa dass ich verhungere? Nein? –strahl- Dann reviewt! Daaaaanke!

Zum Disclaimer: (langsam wird's langweilig, darum kurz und bündig): Nur Idee mir, alles andere Rowling.

ICH NEHME MIR DAS RECHT DIE FIGUREN SO UMZUKREMPELN WIE ICH WILL! Muhahaha...

Dann wär da noch: Hmmm…ach ja! –lichtaufgeh- Dies ist ne **Slash Fiction**! (looool…)

Dieses Chappi widme ich SABRINA K. die die beste Freundin ist, die man sich wünschen kann!

Aber auch allen Reviewern!

Na dann, los geht's mit: Ein kleiner Potty…

Unterdessen hatte Harry sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen.

Ab und zu kamen, hier wegen lesen Minderjähriger zensierten, Flüche über seine Lippen die sich in die Stille des Badezimmers verloren.

_Warum gerade ICH? Erst bin ich der verdammte-Junge-der-lebt, dann komme ich zu den Dursleys, dann lerne ich Malfoy kennen, dann verfolgt mich Voldemort, dann muss ich gegen ihn kämpfen, dann stellen sich mir Mopsfressige Todesser in den Weg, dann muss ich Voldie den Gar ausmachen, die Todesser einsammeln helfen, ab und zu noch den Tod von Freunden verkraften und nun AUCH NOCH IN EINE PROJEKTWOCHE MIT NOTGEILEN SLYTHERINS? WARUM ICH? _

Harry versuchte erst gar nicht seine Haare zu kämmen, versuchte sie nur mit etwas Wasser in ansehnliche Form zu bringen.

Mit einem Seufzen gab er auf.

„Haaaarry? Kommst du?" Hermine saß, nebst Ron, Ginny und den anderen, vergnügt im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf das Erscheinen des –Jungen- der- jetzt- am- liebsten- Haschisch- geraucht- hätte.

Als er zu ihnen stieß, seufzten einige erleichtert auf und Ron machte sofort Platz, damit er sich zu ihnen setzen konnte.

„Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Harry. Das wird wohl nicht so schlimm werden. Da ist ja immer noch dieser Markus Winz…", versuchte Hermine ihn zu trösten, was aber nicht einmal ansatzweise gelang.

„Ja, sie werden sicher nichts machen, was du nicht willst, Harry!", zwinkerte Ginny zweideutig, was jedoch (logischerweise) niemand begriff.

Nun, niemand…bis auf Harry.

Dieser wurde dunkelrot und wünschte Ginny zum Mars oder mindestens ins nächste Jahr hexen zu dürfen.

„Wie darf man das verstehen?", mischte sich eine verwirrte Hermine ein.

„Da gibt's nichts zu verstehen!", wehrte Harry augenblicklich ab.

Hermine zog, fast Malfoy Manier, (aber nur fast. Niemand beherrscht diese Gestik so perfekt wie die Malfoys!) eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

Somit ließen sie dieses Thema unter den Tisch fallen und die Jungs folgten bald gespannt Seamus Gefasel über irgendein vergangenes Quidditchspiel.

)-(

Am nächsten Morgen hatten die Gryffs zusammen mit den Slyths die beiden ersten Stunden Zaubertränke.

Ein übelgelaunter Snape ließ selbst die Slytherins sofort, nach Eintreten ins Klassenzimmer, verstummen und hätte selbst Magdas Bulldoggen sanft gestimmt.

Seine Haare fielen soweit nach vorne, dass man nur seine Augen hervorblitzen sah.

Jedem, außer vielleicht Draco, für den das ganze nur eine einzige Vergnügungsfahrt mit dem Ziel: _Zieht den Gryffindors Punkte ab _zu sein schien, lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.

„Longbottem. Wozu benötigt man drei Tage alten Fliegenspeichel?", zischte er einem, mit einem Emmental verwechselbaren, Neville zu, der auf seinem Platz sofort zusammenzuckte.

„Ich…Vielleicht…Ich…ich…glaube…für...einen..."

Snape ließ ein Zischen hören und stellte sich mit rauschendem Umhang vor Neville hin.

„Sie haben die Hausaufgaben nicht sorgfältig genug gemacht, Longbottem. Nach dem Unterricht dürfen sie sich ihre Strafarbeit abholen. Ach ja, 10 Punkte Abzug für _Gryffindor_!"

Bei seinem letzten Wort hörte er sich an als müsse er sich ein Kotzen verkneifen.

Draco grinste gelangweilt, mit einer ordentlichen Spur Schadenfreude und beantwortete Snapes Frage zu dessen Zufriedenheit.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war und die Gryffindors 62 Punkte leichter das Klassenzimmer verließen, blieb als einziger der arme Neville zurück.

)-(

„_Ich…Vielleicht…Ich…ich…glaube…für...einen... _Also ehrlich! Wenn Longbottem noch weniger wissen würde, könnte man ihn gleich in den Zoo bringen!"

„Was ist ein Zoo?", wollte Blaise wissen und fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare.

„Hab ich letztens aufgeschnappt. Dort stellen die Muggel ihre Tiere zur Schau. Die Viecher könnten mir glatt leid tun, wenn ich irgendwelche Gefühle hätte…"

„Jaja…" Blaises Augen blitzten plötzlich hinterlistig auf.

„Da kohooommt Pooootty!", sang er vor sich hin.

„Ein kleiner Potter der war ganz allein, drum lud er sich als Fanclub den Weasley und's Schlammblut ein…."

Draco schüttelte es vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Doch außer Blaise bemerkte es keiner. Nur er sah hinter die Maske des Malfoyerben.

„Hey, Potter?"

„Zabini? Malfoy?", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. Wobei es wie: „Zabinini? Ma…malfoy?", klang.

„Immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Besens?"

„Klappe, Schweineschwarte!"

„Oh, jetzt zittern mir doch glatt die Glieder!"

„Du bist eine Schande für alle Menschen mit Hirn, Malfoy!"

„Dito!"

Hier mischte sich erstmals Zabini ein: „Na, Potter. Freust du dich auf unsere gemeinsamen Ferien?"

„Siehst du nicht den Partyhut und das Konfetti, mit welchem ich um mich schmeiße?"

„So fest freust du dich also?"

„Idioten"

Harry zwängte sich an den beiden vorbei und ging den Gang entlang weiter. Gewissenhaft versuchte er die Kommentare der beiden Slytherins zu überhören.

„Ein kleiner Potty und sein Fanclub fein, die schlichen Richtung Kerker, in den Pein hinein. Weasley wurde das zu viel, er hielt sich von nun an aus dem Spiel….

Ein kleiner Potty und sein Fanclub fein, die gingen schließlich weiter, mit einem Male rutschte Schlammblut aus und brach sich das Bein….

Nun war unser Pottybaby wieder ganz allein…

Ein kleiner Potty, der war ganz allein, drum lud er sich nen neuen Fanclub ein…"

Ihr Gelächter begleitete Harry in den nächsten Unterricht.

_Warum macht es mir plötzlich so viel aus? Normalerweise war es mir doch immer völlig egal was Malfoy und sein Anhang für Kommentare abließen! Warum tut das jetzt so…weh? Seine Augen haben so frech gefunkelt…Grausilbern! Wunderschön! Äh, hallo? Harry? SPINNST DU? Malfoys Augen sind scheußlich, wie alles an ihm! VERSTANDEN? Auch sein Knackpo ist HÄSSLICH! Oh, Gott. Dachte ich Knackpo? Harry, **reiß dich zusammen**! _

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte das eben erlebte zu verdrängen.

„_Ein kleiner Potty und sein Fanclupp fein, die schlichen Richtung Kerker, in den Pein hinein. Weasley wurde das zu viel, er hielt sich von nun an aus dem Spiel…._

_Ein kleiner Potty und sein Fanclub fein, die gingen…_

_AUS! NICHT MEHR DARAN DENKEEEEEN! _

„Ich will Haschisch oder Prozak!", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Wie war das, Harry?"

„Oh, Entschuldigung ich habe sie gar nicht bemerkt Professor Dumbledore!"

„Schon gut Harry. Ich wollte gerade bescheid geben, das der Unterricht für heute beendet ist. Du kannst zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, oder an den See, oder…"

„Der Unterricht fällt aus? Warum denn dass?"

„Wir haben noch einige Vorbereitungen Betreff des Ausfluges zu besprechen. Freust du dich?"

Harry druckste etwas herum. „Ich…na ja…schon…nein…also..."

„Was denn nun, Harry?"

„Muss ich unbedingt mit Zabini und Malfoy in der Gruppe sein?", brach es aus ihm heraus.

Dumbledore lächelte gütig. „Du hast die Lose gezogen mein Junge…"

„Aber…ich will nicht… Ich meine…Ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich?", versuchte es Harry.

„Gefährlich? Warum? Beißen Muggel?", Harry versuchte gar nicht erst über den kläglichen Scherz des Schulleiters zu lachen.

„Malfoy ist Todesser!"

„Ist er meinem Wissen nach nicht!"

„Aber sein Vater!"

„War."

„…"

„Harry du hast Voldemort besiegt. Was soll passieren? Ihr habt keine Zauberstäbe. Soll er dich erwürgen?"

„Man weiß nie!" Harry verzog weinerlich das Maul und wünschte sich er dürfe sich aufführen wie ein kleines, quengeliges Kind.

„Nein., nein. Ich bin überzeugt, das geht gut!" Dumbledore fischte unüberzeugt in seinem Umhang herum.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Harry murrte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wollte der alte Professor nicht wahrhaben, was alles passieren konnte, wenn er mit Draco Malfoy UND Blaise Zabini irgendwo hin musste UND dann alleine mit ihnen war?

Leichte Röte stahl sich auf seine Wangen und er wünschte sich zu zichsten Mal in seinem Leben, er würde nicht _so _sensibel sein!

Aber egal.

_Was Draco wohl so für Unterhosen trug? Sicher seidene grünsilbrige Boxershorts!_ feixte Harry und wurde dann noch röter.

_HARRY POTTER! Er heißt MALFOY und es kann dir verdammt egal sein, was er für Unterwäsche trägt!_

Dumbledore summte vor sich hin und tat so, als würde er Harrys Gedanken in keinem Strich erahnen können.

Aber nicht umsonst nannte man ihn allwissend…

Also lächelte er geheimnisvoll, wünschte Harry noch einen schönen, unterrichtsfreien Tag und rauschte von dannen.

Harry sah ihm kurz nach, wandte sich dann nach links, stieg die Treppe hinauf und knallte fas mit Ginny Weasley zusammen, die wohl gerade hinunter zum See wollte.

_Mist!_, schimpfte Harry gedanklich. _Ich habe wohl das verborgene Talent, Leute umzurennen. Und immer die Leute, die ich nicht alleine treffen wollte! Zuerst stoße ich fast mit Zabini zusammen, und jetzt auch noch Ginny! Bravo Harry! Dafür solltest du den Oskar bekommen. Andere besitzen nur so unwichtige Talente, wie Gedanken zu lesen, oder die Thelepatie! Du bist echt zu beneiden!_

„Hallo Harry, wohin den so schnell?", begrüßte die etwas kleiner ihn gemütlich.

_Na weg von dir, damit du mich nichts peinliches fragst…_ „Ich wollte nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Aha!" Ginny sah sich um und griff dann nach Harrys Handgelenk.

„Komm!", raunte sie ihm zu und zog ihn hinter sich her, hinter eine ziemlich große Statue, die einen lächelnden, jungen Zauberer mit rosa Hut und einem Umhang, der an einen von Lockhards erinnerte, darstellte, der soeben irgendetwas sehr lustiges gesehen haben musste. Harry konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, was- doch im Moment war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um sich Gedanken über einen längst toten Zauberer, mit schlechtem Modegeschmack zu machen, der sich gerade halb scheckig lachte.

„Was ist Ginny? Was willst du?" _Bitte, bitte nicht das, was ich denke!_

„Ich wollte mit dir noch einmal über Zabini und Malfoy reden!"

_Warum ich? Ich glaube ich kauf mir auch so nen Umhang wie die Statue da anhat, setzte mir eine braune Perücke auf, und tue so als wäre ich Eduard Miller, aus…Alabama, der gerade neu angekommen war und somit NICHTS mit Harry Potter zu tun haben konnte!_

„Da gibt's nichts zu reden, Ginny!", murmelte er stattdessen genervt.

„Oh doch! Erstens wirst du mir erklären was Haschisch und Prozac ist, dann wirst du mir sagen wie du den Schock verarbeitet hast, und wie du diesem Woche überstehen willst, ohne Malfoy flachzulegen!"

„Ginny!"

„Harry?", fragte sie unschuldig grinsend. Doch in ihren Augen sah man kurz ein teuflisches Grinsen.

Der- Junge- der rot- anlief- und –zu- stottern- anfing, schnaubte kurz auf.

„Erstens: Haschisch und Prozac ist etwas was du hoffentlich nie benutzen wirst. Haschisch ist eine Droge. Etwas was die Muggel nehmen um high zu werden, was du mit einem 10 fachen Aufmunterungszauber vergleichen kannst. Schau nicht so begeistert! Davon wird man süchtig und vielleicht sogar krank! Und Prozac ist eine Art Beruhigungsmittel. Aber eher ein Antidepressiva! Du verstehst? Zweitens: Ich habe den Schock nicht verarbeitet, da ich ohnehin krepieren werde, sobald die Slyths mir zu nahe kommen! Und drittens: WIE KOMMST DU AUF DIE IDEE, DASS ICH MALFOY, FLACHLEGEN WOLLTE, JA NUR DARAN DENKEN KÖNNTE?"

Ginny liest sich nicht einschüchtern. „Zu deiner Beruhigung: Ich werde mir weder Haschisch noch Prozac besorgen. Auch kein Valium, Whisky und so weiter. Der welche, der das Zeugs wollte, warst DU! Und zweitens: Wenn du krepieren solltest, habe wenigstens den Anstand es uns vorher zu sagen, damit wir den Grabstein besorgen können. Außerdem habe ich kein schwarzes Kleid und müsste erst einkaufen gehen! Und drittens: Du hast selber gesagt dir käme der Eisprinz von Slytherin, Todessersohn, Draco Malfoy in den Sinn, wen du an Zabinis Aufforderung denkst, der Malfoy, der wohl nach dir den geilsten Arsch der Schule hat! Jetzt schau mal du nicht so! Der Sabber fängt sich ja schon an deinen Mundwinkeln! Lustmolch! Genau darum war der Kommentar mit dem Flachlegen, mein lieber!"

Harry starrte Ginny an.

„Hmumpf!", machte er und zog mit dem Fuß Kreise am Boden.

„Vielleicht hast du ein klitzekleines Bisschen Recht, damit das er nen geilen Arsch hat. Aber der Rest…von wegen Lustmolch! Ich bin HETRO! Kapiert?"

Ginny schüttelte bloß den Kopf und wank kurz mit der rechten Hand. „Ich geh dann mal. Hab ne Verabredung…Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten die lieber versauern als zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen.

Ohne einen weiteren Widerspruch von Harrys Seite aus abzuwarten, drehte sie um und ging wieder seelenruhig ihren Weg.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor strich sich kurz durch die Haare, zog einen Schmollmund und wandte sich dann wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kommianswers:

An:

Mmml: Hier ist schon das näxte Pittelchen. Wenn du es willst, mache ich mal noch n Flasback. Extra für dich! Bussis!

Saxas13: Du magst diese Schreibweise? Cool! Ich dachte schon alle beschweren sich oder so…-unsicherumherschaut- Ja, irgendwie war der liebe Harry nach dieser Nachricht nicht mehr ganz sich selbst…-grins- K(l)etten am Bein will ich natürlich net wirklich, darum ist ja schon wieder ein Kapitel hier und das nächste in Produktion…-summ- Hab dich lieb! Hoffe du hast dich wieder amüsiert!

Amunet: Jawohl Sir…äh Mrs. –salutier-

gray angel: Snapes Reaktion wirst du noch kriegen! Und du bist auf dem richtigen Weg mit deiner Vermutung…-summ- den Beruf erfährst du wahrscheinlich im näxten Pittelchen…

Trash: Du läufst nicht weg? Phu! -schweissabwisch- Lieb von dir! Scön das dir die Storry gefällt! Hab dich lieb!

Gugi: Erst mal danke für die Grüsse aus Griechenland und dass du mir sogar in deinen Ferien reviewst! Das find ich ganz stark von dir! -strahl- Du findest die Storry wirklich lustig? YEA! Cool! Das mit dem Gedicht hab ich wohl missverstanden, naja- egal! Willst du auch nen PANSY STINKT Button? Die hat Lucinenya erfunden! hehe! Danke für den Kommi und weiterhin schöne Ferien! Ich freue mich schon auf den näxten Teil deiner Storry! Deine Luni! Achja, Draco wird noch so was von kochen! -muhahaha-


	7. Von Zitronenbonbons und Dracos Ordnungsl

Erstmal: DANKE für die netten Kommis! Ihr habt mich vor dem Hungertod gerettet! -smile-

Nein im Ernst, danke! Ihr seit wunderbar!

Die Antworten sind wie immer unten, hab euch lieb! -Schokoreich- Haben alle? JA! -Bonbonswerf-

Gut, zum Rechtlichen:

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee, alles andere ist von Jo. K. Rowling die in **31 Tagen** das neue Buch rausbringt (JUBEL! KREISCH!)!

DIES IST EINE SLASH FANFICTION! HP/DM

ICH NEHME MIR DAS RECHT DIE FIGUREN SO UMZUKREMPELN WIE ICH WILL! MUHAHAHA! (das heisst möglicher ooc.)

Irgendwann (hoffentlich bald) wird es noch lemon geben!

Nun zum Chap: Von Zitronenbonbons, und Dracos Ordnungsliebe...

Los gehts:

Als auch der letzte Rest Umhang die Treppe hinauf verschwunden war, trat ein grinsender Markus Winz hinter einer verschlossen geglaubten Klassenzimmertüre hervor.

Seine Augen blitzten und sein Lächeln ging über die Grenzen des Teuflischen hinaus.

_Soso…Der große Harry Potter ist tatsächlich Schwul? Oder zumindest Bi? Und er will es nicht wahr haben? Nun dann tue ich der Gemeinschaft sicher einen großen Gefallen, wenn ich eines meiner wohlbehüteten, besser gesagt versteckten, blausilbrigen Fläschchen mit auf unsere kleine Reise nehme!_

Sein Grinsen blieb bestehen, als er Richtung Eingangshalle davon schritt. Nicht umsonst war er ½ Slytherin!

)-(

„Blaiiiiise?"

„Hmmm?"

„Wo- ist- mein- grünes- Seidenhemd?", der Blondschopf erinnerte an einen überdimensionalen Kreisel, als er übelgelaunt durch sein Vertrauensschülerzimmer wirbelte, auf der Suche nach diversen Kleidungsstücken, die in Frage kamen, um mit Blicken von diesen schmutzigen Muggeln bedacht zu werden, denen sie leider in dieser verdammten Projektwoche begegnen würden. Auf dem Boden lag ein schon zur Hälfte voll gepackter Koffer, um den sich Haufenweise Sachen türmten, die Draco wieder aus dem selbigen hinausgezerrt hatte.

„Wie bist du eigentlich in Slytherin gelandet?", seufzte der schwarzhaarige genervt.

Draco schaute ihn mit dem geübten Malfoy- Killerblick an, der selbst einen Troll zusammenschauern ließ. Jedoch nicht einen Blaise Zabini!

„Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ich bin Reinblütler und meine Einstellung ist ehrenhaft. Darum!"

„Ja. Aber da hörts auch schon auf. Wir Slytherins sind dadurch bekannt, dass wir immer kühl und sachlich bleiben, UND DEN ÜBERBLICK NICHT VERLIEREN!", grinste Blaise gemein und duckte sich, als Malfoy ein Buch nach ihm warf.

„Oh, ich habe mein Astronomie Buch wieder gefunden! Danke Blaise!", schnarrte Draco belustigt und ging zu der Ecke, in der das Wurfobjekt gelandet sein musste.

Blaise schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf. „Typisch!"

Doch die beiden wurden unterbrochen, als es ziemlich heftig an der Türe klopfte.

Draco hob –ganz Malfoy Manier eben- eine Augenbraue und ging dann zur Türe hinüber. Schnell warf er das Buch noch aufs Bett, als er auch schon die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er mit einer Killerstimme, bei der jeder fünfjährige eine Therapie machen müsste, bis er sich wieder unter die Leute trauen würde.

„Goyle!", erklang sofort die dumpf klingende Antwort. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen, zog dann die Tür noch einwenig weiter auf.

„Warum störst du mich?"

Gregory Goyle, Dummkopf Nummer eins, neben Vincent Crabbe, deutete mit seinem prallen Daumen nach hinten.

Wohl oder übel musste Draco den Kopf hinausstrecken, um etwas zu sehen.

Vor der Tür stand, ein in ein violettes Minikleid gekleidetes Etwas, welches sch sofort an ihm vorbei drängen wollte. Doch der Slytherin reagierte rasch, schloss die Türe wieder einwenig mehr.

„Draaaaaaaay! Warum lässt du uns nicht rein? Wen hast du im Zimmer? Etwa diese blonde Ravenclaw? Die mit dem Tatoo auf dem Oberarm?", kreischte sofort die aufdringliche Stimme des Etwas, das sich als Pansy herausstellte.

Draco stöhnte qualvoll auf. _Lieber den Crucio als das! _

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit!", versuchte er die beiden abzuschütteln.

„Aaaabbaabber…", versuchte es Goyle.

„WAS?", fauchte der Malfoyerbe.

„Sie sagte sie wolle mit dir sprechen Draco. Sie sagte du hättest sie hergebeten!"

„Habe ich NICHT!"

Goyle zuckte zusammen. „Aaaabbaabber…", wiederholte er verdattert.

Draco stand vor einem gigantischen Nervenkolaps. _Kaffee! Ich brauche Kaffee! _

„Draaaaay! Wen- versteckst- du?", jaulte sie und versuchte eine Träne hinaus zu quetschen.

„Auch wenn es dich nichts angeht, wer sich gerade auf meinem Bett fläzt, oder nicht. Es ist NIEMAND hier! Und jetzt verschwinde. Mir ist schlecht!"

„Schlecht? Draco soll ich hinein kommen und mich um dich kümmern?"

„Damit mir noch schlechter wird?"

„Hääääh?"

„Pansy, HAU AB!"

„Aber Draci- Schatzi, ich wollte doch nur…"

„Was genau verstehst du an den Wörtern: _Hau_ und _ab_ nicht?"

Draco knallte die Türe zu und Pansy fing an zu weinen.

„Ich glaube sie kapierts nie!", murmelte der arme Blonde und ließ sich zu Blaise aufs Bett sinken.„Wenn die Unverzeihlichen nur nicht ganz so unverzeihlich wären!"

Blaise lachte. „Wünschte ich mir manchmal auch! Aber die Ausrede mit _mir ist schlecht_, war nicht einmal so übel! Hat sie wenigstens davon abgehalten, dich zu küssen!"

Draco schnaubte. „Von wegen Ausrede! Mir IST schlecht!"

)-.(

Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro auf und ab.

_Die Gedanken, die Harry heute hatte, über den jungen Malfoy…Na ich weiß nicht! Der wird ihm das Herz brechen! Aber vielleicht irre ich mich auch?_

Gedankenverloren zwirbelte er sich den Bart, um gleich danach den Kringel wieder zu entwirren.

Gekleidet in einen seidenen, grellgelben Pyjama, gab er ein Bild für die Götter ab. Die Portraits betrachteten es als Höhepunkt des Tages, wenn Dumbledore sich jeweils sein Nachtgewand anzog.

Der alte Zauberer blieb vor dem Käfig Fox's stehen. Er lächelte und murmelte dann leise: „Na ich bin mal gespannt, wie die Beiden diese Woche meistern werden!"

Dann wandte er sich um, ging zu der Schüssel mit Zitrone-Brause Bonbons, nahm sich gleich zwei hinaus und steckte sie sich in den Mund.

Er lächelte breit. _Schon viel besser!_

Die Bonbons waren jeweils mit einem sehr abgeschwächten Aufmunterungszauber versehen, kein Wunder also, dass der Alte die ganze Zeit so guter Laune war!

Im Stillen machte er sich einen Mentalen Merkzettel:

_Jeden Tag einmal nach den Beiden sehen! _

)-(

Inzwischen verflogen die Tage, in denen Harry sich jeweils fragte, ob er sich umbringen, Drogensüchtig werden oder einfach nur resignieren sollte.

Da Hermine ein strenges Auge auf ihn warf und ihm ständig überall auflauerte, schloss er ersteres aus.

Und Ginny ließ Ron täglich nachsehen, ob Harry irgendwelche Drogen im Schlafsaal versteckte. Somit blieb nur die dritte Möglichkeit.

Ergebend seufzend, schritt er darum an diesem letzten, MalfoyZabiniundRavenclaw freien Tag, zum Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst.

Flitwick hatte unerträglich gute Laune, und jene die über das Geheimnis der Bonbons Dumbledores Bescheid wusste, fragte sich ob der kleine Zauberer zu viele Zitronenbonbons gefressen hatte.

Die Augen des Professors leuchteten und Parvati stieß die kichernde Lavender an, um sie zu fragen, ob sie auch vermutete, dass Flitwick endlich mal zum Zuge gekommen sei.

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Zunge, als er diesen Kommentar hörte.

Mann, waren denn alle Mädchen so wie Ginny?

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich seiner Feder zu, die einfach nicht mit der Ron's Tango tanzen wollte.

Der Rothaarige hatte seinen Freund in letzter Zeit scharf beobachtet.

Die Blicke, die definitiv Malfoy und Zabini gegolten hatten, waren dem stetigen Beobachter natürlich nicht entgangen.

Was ihn aber irritierte, war das er diesen, besonders dem Blonden, nicht nur wütende, hasserfüllte, oder ängstlich Blicke zugeworfen hatte, sondern auch ja…Lusterfüllte…sehnsüchtige!

Ron verdrehte es fast den Magen, als er sich vorstellte dass Harry mit Malfoy…

NEIN! Dafür hassten sich die beiden viel zu sehr! Konnten sich nicht ausstehen und waren nicht schwul oder bi!

Außer vielleicht Malfoy. Dass Zabini bi war, war ja kein Geheimnis und Ron war froh, dass Harry ihn immer zu ignorieren versuchte. Beim Gedanken an ….NEIN! NICHT DARAN DENKEN! Kotzwürg!

Harry schickte ihm einen verwirrten Blick, als er immer blasser wurde.

Ron mühte sich schnell ein leichtes Lächeln ab, welches Harry jedoch nicht recht überzeugte. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte ihn dann flüsternd: „Ron, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, klar! Was soll denn nicht in Ordnung sein?"

„Dann…ist ja…gut!", murmelte Harry, immer noch etwas ratlos. Doch da Ron sich wieder auf den Tango der Federn konzentrierte, tat er es ihm gleich.

Nach der Lektion traten Hermine und die beiden Jungs in den kühlen Flur hinaus. Ohne viel zu reden gingen sie Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Taschen abzulegen, da es in kürze Abendessen geben würde.

Doch also Harry an sich hinunter sah und nach der Tasche greifen wollte, war sie schlicht und einfach nicht auffindbar.

Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf, so dass ein dumpfes Aufklatschen von Haut auf Haut ertönte.

„Meine Tasche! Vergessen!", maulte er und drehte aprubt um. Über die Schulter rief er den anderen beiden noch schnell ein „Geht schon mal vor, ich komme auch gleich!" zu.

Hermine wollte stehen bleiben, doch Ron zog sie an ihrem Ärmel weiter.

„Komm schon! Ich habe Hunger!" Da gab die Gryffindor nach, ließ sich mitziehen.

Harry rannte zurück zu Flitwicks Klasasenzimmer. Gerade als er um die eine Ecke bog, rutschte er auf dem Boden aus und versuchte sich an dem nächst Besten festzuhalten, dass im Weg stand.

Nun, das nächst Beste hatte silberblonde Haare, war etwa 1.86 groß und hatte die wohl schönsten silbergrauen Augen der Welt.

Harry schnappte nach Dracos Handgelenk und wollte sich daran festhalten. Doch der Ruck war zu stark und die Beiden Jungen knallten mit voller Wucht auf den Boden.

Draco lag mit gespreizten Beinen über Harry und stütze sich mit den Händen neben seinem Kopf auf.

Eine Sekunde lang geschah rein gar nichts. Doch dann regte sich Harry, und bemerkte an was oder besser _wem _er sich festgehalten hatte

„Geh runter von mir Malfoy!", herrschte er den Blonden an, der nach dem ersten Schock ein diabolisches Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

„Warum sollte ich? Du hast mich doch auf dich gezogen!"

„Ich habe dich nicht auf mich gezogen! Ich wollte mich lediglich an etwasem festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Aber du warst kein besonders guter Ständer, Malfoy!"

„Ständer? Huh! So direkt?"

Harry lief rot an, über die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte.

„Würdest du jetzt gefälligst aufstehen?"

„Was wenn nicht?"

„Dann trete ich dir von unten in die Eier!"

„Mir gefällt es aber so!", grinste Malfoy und genoss seine offensichtliche Macht.

„Malfoy! Bald wirst du keine Kinder mehr zeugen können! Ich warne dich! Eins…zwei…zweieinhalb…", zählte Harry bedrohlich und endlich hielt es Draco für nötig aufzustehen.

„Dann bist _DU_ also schwul, Malfoy?", grinste der Goldjunge dreckig.

Draco erstarrte. Shit! So war das nicht gedacht!

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Und du wärst wohl der letzte, der dies ändern könnte!"

Harrys Gesichtszüge entgleisten kurz, was sowohl ihn als auch Draco verwunderte.

_Warum tu mir das weh?_, fragte sich der Gryffindor und versuchte einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck herzustellen. _Shit, warum tut das weh?_

Auch Draco war verwirrt. _Hat ihn das gerade etwa verletzt? Und warum fühle ich mich nach diesem Spruch so mies? Warum fühlt sich das gesagte so…falsch an?_

Doch im Gegensatz zum Goldjungen beherrschte er seine Gesichtszüge perfekt, ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Ich…muss los! Bye!", verabschiedete sich Harry und sauste los, Richtung Flitwicks Klassenzimmer.

_Seit wann verabschiedet sch Potter von mir?_, fragte sich Draco noch verwirrter.

Doch er verbot sich einen weiteren Gedanken, an den Jungen mit dem Knackarsch _HALLO? KNACKARSCH? Spinne ich? _Und ging zum Abendessen.

Harry hatte sich ohne ein Wort an den Professor die Tasche geschnappt und war genauso schnell wieder draußen, wie er drinnen gewesen war.

Er blieb stehen, kurz versuchte er tief durchzuatmen.

Der Goldjunge lehnte sich an eine Säule, ließ sich ins Sitzen sinken und versuchte an nichts zu denken, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang.

_Scheiß Malfoy! Verdammt, was machst du mit mir?_

**Autornote:**

Langsam registrieren sies, ne? -hehe- Sorry dass es erst im nächsten Chap den Beruf gibt! Tut mir leid! Schlagt mich net! -wegschleich-

An Gugi, wenn du das liest: Du hast etwas ähnliches mit den Zitronenbonbons geschrieben, tut mir leid dass es vielleicht so aussieht als hätte ich es dir abgeschaut, aber ich fand schon immer, dassDumbi einen Grund für diese Vorliebe haben muss!

Kommiantworten:

an:

gray angel: Danke fürs Kommi, aber du hast da was missverstanden. Harry war auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nicht IM Gemeinschaftsraum, Süsse! Trozdem, ja Ginny ist recht direkt und wenn Hermine in ihrem Verdacht bestätigt ist dann...-mundschliess- Siehst du dann! Popcorn für dich! Deine Lunniluna!

Saxas13: Du fandest das Liedchen cool? Gut! Ja Draco ist einfach nur cool, in Zaubertränke! -hehe- Mal sehen wie lange es noch dauert, bis Harry den Durchblick in seiner Gedankenwelt entdeckt! Ginny ist einfach nur cool so und Dumbis mit seinen Bonbons! Zum kichern! Den Beruf kommt im nächsten Chapter. Nur soviel, ihr werdet es nicht erwartete haben! Bussis, deine Luni!

FEANETH: Danke fürs Lob deinerseits! Du musstest lachen? -strahl- Super! Dann mach ich ja vielleicht wenigstens etwas richtig! -lach- Ja Blaise ist echt knuffig! Ich liebe diesen Charakter! Ganz liebes Grüsschen, deine Lunni! (Hoffe du meldest dich wieder!)

Tatshua-Kun: Hier ist sie schon! Danke Spass werd ich haben! Bussis!

Tash: Ja, das Lied ist süss! _und da war das Pottybaby wieder ganz allein:-( _-lach- hehe! Den Satz fandest du lustig? War auch eine meiner lieblings Stellen! Ich hoffe du amüsierst dich weiterhin! Mfg Lunni!

Mmml: Gut! Zu Befehl du kriegst irgendwann (muss schauen wo ichs einbauen kann) dein Flashback noch! Nur für dich! Knuddel deine Lunni!

amynona: Also, ich fand das Pairing anfangs auch immer total komisch! Doch dann habe ich einige Geschichten davon gelesen und fand die Spannung einfach zauberhaft! Weisst du wie nahe Hass und Liebe sind? Ich finde dass unglaublich! Draco und Harry passen nicht einfach zueinander, man muss sie einander anpassen, Konflikte vorprogramiert, aber auch eine unheimlich süsse Spannung und Liebe! Kompromisse müssen eingegangen werden und so weiter! Vielleicht ist Draco ja gar nicht sooo schlimm? Ich finde es wie gesagt spannend, solche Geschichten zu lesen. Mehr Mühe habe ich zum Beispiel bei HP/SS oder HP/RW das finde ich nicht so...naja. Egal. Ich selber bin weiblich, absolut hetro und habe gerade mit meinem Freund Schluss gemacht. Ich finde ausschliesslich das männliche Geschlecht interessant. Femmeslash kommt bei mir nicht so gut an.Solche Storrys lese ich nicht.Doch jedem das seine! Ich habe nichts gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Paare. Wenn sie sich lieben ist das Geschlecht doch nur Nebensache! Ich hoffe du kannst dich mit dem Pairings anfreunden, es kommt ja nicht einfach so pumm und sie sind zusammen, sondern sie finden sich langsam! Wenn nicht beachte bitte die Warnug. Ich schreibe immer dass es Slash ist und so weiter! Trozdem Danke für dein Kommi! Deine Lunniluna!

**HERR LASS ES REVIEWSREGNEN!**

**Eure quirrlige Lunniluna!**


	8. Und der Beruf ist

Hallo ihr lieben! -reinspatzier- Wie gets denn so? -vorsichhinsingt- ich habe gute Laune lalala... Ist wunderschön sonnig draussen und na ja...

Auf jeden Fall möchte ich euch nicht all zu lange mit meinem Gelaber nerven!

DANKE AN ALLE DIE DAS LESEN UND REVIEWEN!

Disclaimer: Alles Rowling (Blabla...) Nur Idee dieser Geschichte mir (hm? Is jah sowiso klar)

DIES IST SLASH HP/DM wer das nicht mag, bitte weg hier! (Aber wie bitte bist du dann ins 8 Chap gekommen?) -Kopfschüttelt-

ICH NEHME MIR DAS RECHT DIE CHARAKTEREN MEINER GESCHICHTE ANZUPASSEN muhahaha (möglicher ooc. (ist ja klar, wenn HP/DM ist) )

Dieses Chap nennt sich: **_Und der Beruf ist..._**

„Wo bleibt Harry nur?" Ron reckte den Hals, um Überblick über die ganze Halle zu erlangen. Doch Harry entdeckte er nicht.

Auch Hermine schielte bereits etwas nervös zum Ein/Ausgang der großen Halle. Während sie anfing ihre Spagetti um die Gabel zu wickeln, ging die Türe schließlich auf. Harry, umringt von einigen kichernden Mädchen, löste sich aus der Menge und sonderte sich zu seinen Freunden ab.

„Ach musstest du Aufreißer spielen?", fragte Ron ihn belustigt und schickte ihm diesen gewissen Blick.

„Aufreißer?" Jetzt war Harry verwirrt. „Wieso Aufreißer?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Sag mal Harry wo lebst du eigentlich?"

Nun war der Schwarzhaarige erst recht verwirrt. „Hää? Wieso?"

Ron seufzte. „Jetzt sag nur du hast nicht bemerkt wie ungefähr 12 Mädchen um dich herumgehühnert sind und dich anschwärmten?"

Überrascht hob Harry den Kopf. „Nee! Die Mädchen haben mich angehimmelt?"

„Jaah! Brauchst du ne neue Brille? Harry sag mal hast du nicht bemerkt dass du unter den ersten drei der begehrtesten Jungs Hogwarts bist?"

„Häää?", war Harrys sehr geistreicher Kommentar hierzu. „Ich?"

„Ja du! Mensch Harry! Alle wollen dich. Nicht nur die Mädchen! Auch einige Jungs sind dir regelrecht verfallen! Und du bemerkst dass noch nicht einmal!" Genervt fasst Hermine sich an die Stirn. „Dio mio! Mit was habe ich dass verdient? Warum bin ich mit den zwei unsensibelsten Jungs in ganz Hogwarts geschlagen?"

Ron verzog den Mund. „Heee! Zwei?"

„JA zwei! Ron du musst gar nicht meinen du seiest viel besser! Du bemerkst ebenso wenig wenn…", die Gryffindor brach ab und wurde einwenig rot um die Nase.

„Wenn was?", bohrte Ron jedoch sofort nach.

„Ach nichts! Iss deine Erbsen, Ronald!"

„Hermine, wenn was?"

„…" Hermine ignorierte Ron gekonnt, indem sie sich neuen Kürbissaft nachschenkte.

Ron wurde wütend. „Meeeensch, Hermine! Sag mir sofort was du gemeint hast!", maulte er beleidigt. Schließlich ging es ihn ja etwas an, wenn er etwas nicht zu bemerken schien. Was sie wohl damit meinte?

Harry war sich fast sicher, zu wissen, was Hermine damit bezweckte. Schon länger war ihm dieses verruchte Knistern zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden aufgefallen. Beide schienen es jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Oder in diesem Fall doch nur jemand?

Harry lächelte in sich hinein, während er den beiden noch einwenig bei ihrer Kabbelei zuhörte. („Hermine? Was soll dass jetzt? Warum ignorierst du mich?" „Ron du musst selber drauf kommen!" „Steht vielleicht Lavender auf mich, oder Parvati?" „Iss deine Erbsen Ronald!") Doch dann beschloss er herauszufinden, ob an Hermines Behauptung ein Stück Wahrheit dran war.

Langsam, gemächlich, hob er den Kopf. Eine Sekunde verharrte er so, dann drehte er den Kopf nach links. Überrascht bemerkte er, wie drei Mädchen rot anliefen, mehrere anfingen zu tuscheln und zwei Jungen, beide recht ansehnlich, versuchten mit ihm Blickkontakt herzustellen. Harry, etwas überrumpelt, drehte den Kopf nach rechts, nur um mit anzuhören wie Reihenweise Mädchen leise seufzten und dann ihren Nachbarinnen schworen, er hätte genau sie angesehen, ja sogar unwiderstehlich angelächelt. Aber nicht nur die Mädchen. Vor allem bei den Ravenclaws stellte er einige Bewunderer seinerseits fest. Einwenig unwohl im Magen, senkte er den Blick wieder.

Konnte dass wirklich sein? Stand etwa halb Hogwarts auf ihn, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte?

„Na Harry? Sind dir endlich deine zahlreichen Verehrer/innen aufgefallen?", feixte Dean, gegenüber von ihm. Harry wurde rot, stammelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und beschäftigte sich dann innig mit seinem Kartoffelbrei.

Am Lehrertisch wurde es plötzlich leiser, man hörte Stühlerücken, dann erhob sich Dumbledore und klatschte laut in die Hände.

Die Schüler verstummten schlagartig. Lächelnd blickte ihr alter Schulleiter in die Runde, und fing an zu sprechen.

„Liebe Schüler. Als erstes möchte ich ihnen sagen, dass alle die unter dem fünften Schuljahr sind, gehen können."

Zuerst kam niemand der Aufforderung nach, doch dann hörte man ein erstes Knarren eines Stuhles und Bewegung kam in den Haufen der Erst- bis Viertklässlern. Als der letzte Schüler draußen war, war es wieder totenstill. Gespannt warteten alle auf die kommende Rede.

„Morgen ist es soweit! Ihre Projektwoche beginnt. Alle Schüler haben sich mit gepackten Koffern um Punkt 13.oo Uhr am Nachmittag vor den Toren Hogwarts zu sein.

Das Kollegium hat eingehend beraten, wen man euch als Kontrolleur schicken soll, da wir verständlicher Weise nachprüfen müssen, wie sei sich benehmen und so weiter…"

Vereinzelt hörte man ein Knurren, welches aus der Richtung des Slytherintisches kam.

„Vorbeikommen wird jeweils montags, mittwochs und freitags unser allseits geschätzter Professor Snape!" (V.m: Bitte schön Trash! hehe)

Niemand versuchte auch nur ansatzweise einen Seufzer zu unterdrücken. Ein La- Ola mäßiges „Maaaann!", flog durch die große Halle.

Professor Snape kräuselte seine Lippen, die Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch er starrte weiterhin stur geradeaus.

„Sie haben Morgen bis zur Abreise ein weiteres Mal Schulfrei. Nun, ja nicht ganz!", stoppte er lächelnd den aufbrechenden Jubel. Die Schüler schwiegen enttäuscht.

„Professor McGonagall wird nachher jeder Gruppe ihren Beruf nennen. Morgen werden sie sich bis 13.oo Uhr wenigstens einwenig schlau darüber machen, da die Muggel keinen Verdacht schöpfen sollten. Außerdem werden verschiedene Kurse anboten. Darunter: _Was ist ein Supermarkt- 10 Verhaltensregeln usw._ und _Was bitte schön ist ein Computer, Radio, Fernseher…_und der wichtigste, den ich allen entfehlen würde: _Wie funktioniert die Muggel- Währung?_ Ich erwarte von ihnen dass sie sich mit ihrer Gruppe vertragen, sich den Muggeln gegenüber anständig verhalten und respektvoll sind. Wenn man ihnen etwas Aufträgt, führt man den Auftrag auch ohne Murren aus, sofern es mit dem Beruf zu tun hat! Ich erwarte Einigkeit unter den Häusern und den Willen Neues zu entdecken. Verboten sind alkoholische Getränke sowie nicht erscheinen bei der Arbeit. Das kann mit Schulverweis bestraft werden. Das wäre alles. Professor McGonagall, wenn sie bitte die Liste verteilen würden?"

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder, dafür erhob sich McGonagall, trat nach vorne und fing an ein Pergament auszurollen, welches länger als alle Aufsätze Hermines zusammen schien. Die Schüler machten sich schon auf einen Stundenvortrag gefasst, doch Professor McGonagall tippte nur dreimal auf ihr Pergament, murmelte etwas. Die Rolle begann zu schweben, riss sich dann regelrecht auseinander, und jedes Stückchen verdreifachte sich, bevor sie auf die Schüler zuflogen.

Harry fing gekonnt sein Pergamentfötzel auf, rollte ihn auseinander.

„NEIN! Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!", sagte er und stützte sein Gesicht in die Handflächen.

Hermine beugte sich hinüber und las was auf seinem Zettel stand.

_Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy/ Blaise Zabini/ Markus Winz: Beruf: Kleinkindererzieher in einem Kinderheim _

_Stadt: Brighton _

_Apartment: Nummer 23 a _

_Strasse: Light street _

„Was ist daran so schlimm, Harry?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Schau dir lieber mal meinen Beruf an! Ich bin eingeteilt für einen Beruf im Krematorium! Das ist weitaus schlimmer als sich mit kleinen Kindern zu beschäftigen! Ach, ich beneide dich!"

Harry schaute wieder hinter seinen Händen hervor. „Ich finde es ja gar nicht schlimm, an sich. Aber stell dir mal vor wenn Malfoy und ich an einem Wickeltisch stehen, und der/die Kleine die Windel voll hat, wer wird sie dann wechseln müssen? ICH! Meinst du etwa ein Malfoy, oder auch ein Zabini putzen laufende Nasen oder trösten die Kinder wenn sie hingefallen sind? Nein! Es bleibt alles an mir hängen. Und diesem Ravenclaw!"

Hermine nickte. Dann fing sie lauthals an zu lachen.

„Was hast du?", schnarrte Harry gereizt. Er sah sich jetzt schon ganz alleine in einer Welt, bestehend aus stinkenden Windeln, laufenden Nasen, aufgeschlagenen Knien und ohrenzerreisendem Geschrei. Und einem Malfoy, einem Zabini im Hintergrund, die sich kaputt lachten.

„Stell dir Malfoy mal vor…hihi…beim…hihihi…trösten eines Kindes vor! Der Rotzbengel sitzt auf seinen Knien und er schaukelt es hin und her: _Heile, heile Segen, drei Tage Regen, drei Tage Schnee und schon tut's nirgendwo mehr weh!_ Der gefühlskalte Malfoy! Oder wenn er eine stinkende Windel anfasst! Mit gerümpfter Nase! Ein Malfoy mit gerümpfter Nase! Stell dir dass vor!", Hermine schüttelte es vor Lachen und Ron der ihre letzten Worte auch mitgehört hatte, stimmte mit ein. Schließlich konnte auch Harry nicht mehr anders. Er lachte lauthals los.

Ron, sich wieder beruhigt hatte, beugte sich zu Hermines Zettel. „Krematorium?", murmelte er. „Ich hab auch nicht etwas viel besseres!" Er hielt ihnen seinen Zettel hin und Harry war auf einem Male ganz zufrieden mit seinem Beruf. Auf Rons Zettel stand: _Postbote_

)-(

„Vater? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", regte sich ein uns allen bekannter Blondschopf gerade tödlich auf.

„Ich- bin- verdammt- dazu- verdammten- Muggelkindern- die- verdammten- Windeln- zu- wechseln!" Draco, sich immer noch aufregte, drehte sich um und fing an vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu laufen. „Nicht dass ich nur den Dreck anfassen muss, der sich _normale _Menschen nennt, sondern auch noch den Dreck _vom_ Dreck…"

„Draco! Du bist mein Sohn! Ein Malfoy! Lass dich nicht so gehen, ich bitte dich! Was würde Großtante Irma dazu sagen? Wenn sie noch leben würde hättest du jetzt Hausarrest gekriegt! Und dass, was du Problem nennst, hast du mit Links zu schaffen! Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht so leicht abschrecken! Benehme dich wie ein Reinblut! Ärgere Potter und lass die Kinder die Drecksarbeit für dich erledigen! Muss ich dich denn immer an Den Malfoy Codex Nummer 1 erinnern? Wenn du schon gezwungen bist etwas zu tun, was unter deiner Würde steht, mache es den anderen noch unwürdiger und schiebe den größten Teil auf berechungsfähige, manipulierbare und am besten auch noch zum Erpressen geeignete Leute! Mein Sohn wo ist denn meine ganze Erziehung geblieben? Deine Mutter wäre enttäuscht von dir! Und jetzt blickst du der Sache Malfoymässig ins Gesicht: Setzte die neutrale Maske auf, die ich mit dir als du drei warst immer geübt habe und zeige deine Gefühle nicht! Solange du nicht berechenbar und verletzlich erscheinst, kannst du alles haben!", Mr. Malfoy stoppte kurz in seiner Rede, hob arrogant seinen Kopf und blickte Draco mit einem lass-dich-nicht-demütigen-sondern-demütige-selber- Blick finster an. Dann nickte er ihm kurz zu und verschwand mit einem „Keine Widerrede mehr!" aus dem Kamin des unbenützten Klassenzimmers in welchem Draco seinen Vater gerufen hatte.

Mit verärgertem Gesicht drehte sich Draco Richtung Türe.

_Behalte deine neutrale Maske auf, ärgere Potter, lass dich nicht demütigen- demütige selbst! Schon klar, aber das hilft mir auch nicht weiter!_

Der Blonde strich sich an seinen – natürlich perfekten- Haaren entlang und verließ dann das Zimmer um zu dem seinigen zu gehen.

„Heya, Tiger! Was schaust du denn so komisch? Du siehst aus als wenn du gestorben währst! Draco, hab ich was verpasst? Hallo sprich, oh holder Freund! Wer bist du und was hast du mit dem Draco gemacht, den ich mir die letzten Jahre über erarbeitet habe?"

„Ach halt die Schnauze, Zabini!"

„Er lebt! Oh welch Gottessegen! So schön gedeihet er wie ein holdes Röselein!", lachte Blaise lauthals los und stieß Draco in die Seiten.

„Blaise, hör auf Shakespeare zu lesen! Diese Muggelromane tun dir nicht gut!", murrte der Blonde.

„Ach komm schon! Als würdest du sie selber nicht lesen! Es ist eben doch nicht ganz alles schlecht von den Muggeln. Dieser Shakespeare war genial! Aber jetzt zu dir, was ist passiert? Jahrelang habe ich daran gearbeitet, dass du wenigstens bei mir und in deinem Zimmer deine Maske fallen lassen kannst. Du kommst mir vor wie nach den Ferien! Findest du den Beruf den sooo schlimm?", fragte Blaise, erhielt aber darauf keine Antwort von dem Slytherin. Schmollend setzte sich Blaise auf Dracos Bett und dachte nach. Da schien ihm der Groschen zu fallen.

„Weh mir! Wie lang scheinen uns Kummer-volle Stunden! War das dein Vater, der so eilfertig sich deklamierte?

Draco verdrehte die Augen, seufzte und nickte aber. „Er sagte ich soll mich einfach an den Codex Nummer 1 halten und alles würde klappen…"

Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seine Familie hatte nur einen Codex: _Habe Spaß, aber lerne eifrig und vor allem sehe immer deine Familie als dein Lebensgrund an._

Die Malfoy besaßen insgesamt über 50 Codexe. Nicht wenige davon hatte Großtante Ida erfunden. Er wusste noch gut wie er damals mit Draco in seinem Zimmer gesessen hatte und mit ihm ebenselbe Codexe auswendig lernte. Der kleine Draco damals, hatte noch recht Mühe mit Auswendiglernen, so dass Blaise sie mit ihm durchgegangen war.

„Mensch Draco, dass hatten wir doch schon! Lass es einfach gut sein, jah? Du machst alles richtig und es ist dein Vater der dir den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat, dass du nicht Malfoy genug seiest! Jede Ferien mache ich mir Sorgen, dass du noch verschlossener und versnopter- jetzt schau nicht so, ist doch wahr- zurückkommst! Und jedes Mal habe ich wieder über eine Woche um diese dämliche –ich-zeige-keine-Gefühle- Maske von dir runter zu kriegen, Tiger! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Lebe endlich!" Dramatisch hatte Blaise die Hände zur Decke erhoben, meinte ebengesagtes aber durchaus ernst.

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Draco an die Wand hinter seinem Bett. Nach einigen Sekunden fuhr er auf: „Recht sollst du haben, mein treuster Freund! Ich werde des Lebens Flügelseiten kennen lernen! Doch das Ein lass ich mir nicht nehmen: Des Potters Zornfalte auf der Stirn zu provozieren!"

Blaise fing an zu lachen. „Nicht schlecht Alter! Und ich hatte doch Recht, als ich behauptete dass du Shakespeare liest!"

Autornote:

So, da habt ihr den Beruf. Weiss nicht ob es euch gefällt... naja, man gewöhnt sich ja an alles! Ganz liebe Bussis und ich hoffe auf Kommis! -patschehändchenhinnhalt-

Kommianswers:

gray angel: Bussi, weil du wieder mal erste warst! Danke fürs Kommi Süsse. Dann hab ich das wohl falsch verstanden. Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe du bist mir net böse oder so! -Schokokecksreicht-

amynona: Warum es interessant ist? Nun ja, es ist wie du vermutest ein spielerischer Gedanke, aber ich finde es halt auch einfach spannend und aussergwewöhnlich. So genau kann ich dir dass nicht sagen! Tut mir leid, aber ich lese die Storrys einfach gerne. Ich finde es aber schön dass du weiterlesen willst und hoffe das die FF dir irgendwie zusagt...Bussis deine Luni!

Saxas13: Noch nicht verhngert? Puh! Gott sei Dank! Hier hast du das Chap und den Beruf, meine Maus! GAn liebes Knuddel und ich hoffe auf n Reviewchen von dir, sofern du deinen Apettit stillen konntest!

Gugi: Danke fürs Kommi! Ich hoffe dieses Chap hat dir auch wieder gefallen, Süsse! Jaja...der Markus, der Schlimme. Er hat noch so seine Geheimnisse mit dem Fläschchen und allgemein! Ich will dir noch danke dass du bei deiner Fic das neue Chap reingestellt hast! Ich liebe es! Danke dafür! Bussis!

feaneth: Was Markus in seinem Fläschechen hat, wird noch nicht verraten, auch nicht ob schlimm oder gut! Einwenig Spannung ist doch ganz schön, oder? -evilgrin- Ein >Bussi für dich und ne fette Umarmung, deine Luni

Trash: Verwirrend? Naja, Markus hat halt zugehört und dann gefunden er müsse eines seiner wol behüteten Fläschchen mit auf denTrip nehmen. Verraten was drin ist werde ich noch nicht. Hoffe du bist nicht zu arg verwirrt, deine Luni die dir ein Bussi schickt! (Ach ja, hast du gesehen? Ahbe Snape für dich in die Fic eingebaut!)

Lucinenya: -Regenschirmaufspann- Danke, meine Maus! Pansy im Kleid ist tatsächlich kein Augenschmaus! Und ja, bei mir sinds auch etwa 20 cm nach oben zu gucken! Aber ich liebe grosse Jungs! -lechz- wie mein Exfreund (1.83 m.) Hoffe dieses Chap hat dir gefallen! Umarmung für dich!

Tatsuha- Kun: Danke für das Lob! Dass dir wirklich die Worte feheln! -auchgleichsprachlosbin- Ich hoffe dieses Chap hat dir auch zugesagt und die Berufe waren nicht zu doof!

Felizia: Danke fürs Lob! Und schmecken die Bonbons? Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, welche zu klauen? Ich meine hat Dumbi nichts gemerkt? Oder war er zu beduselt, weil er zu viele gefressen hatte? -lach- Und wieviel haben Dracos Klamotten eingebracht? Da du sie aus meiner Fic gestohlen hast, will ich49 des Gewinns! -profitgeilist- -grins- Tschüss und hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal!


	9. Bereit?

Hallo ihr die da draussen am Computer sitzen und sich dieses Chap reinziehen! Ich grüsse euch -sichverneig-

Wie gehts denn so? -laber- -tomateankopfkrieg- Heeee! warum hast du dass getan? Ich weiss das meine Storry nicht die Beste ist! Desswegen brauchst du mir nicht so n Teil an die Birne zu klatschen! -mitdemfingerdroh-

DIES IS NE SLASH FANFICTION MIT PAIRING HP/DM (hoffe sehr, sehr bald! hehe!)

Ich liebe allmeine REVIEWER! Die SCHWARZLESER sind ganz böse Knallrümpfige Kröter wenn sie sich nicht bald mit einem Kommi beeilen! -droh- Nein ihr seit schon ganz liebe. Noch lieber wärt ihr aber wenn ihr n Kommi da lassen würdet! (Chrm...chrm -räusper- der Lila Button unten links will eure Aufmerksamkeit!)

Disclaimer: Alles Rowling ausser die Idee für den Verlauf dieser Geschichte und ich verdiene (LEIDER) kein Geld mit dem! (buhuuu)

ICH NEHME MIR DAS RECHT DIE FIGUREN SO UMZUKREMPELN WIE ICH WILL! Muhahaha! -evilgrin-

Popcornreicht- Du magst das net? Na dann -Keksereicht- Das auch net? Na dann: -BertiBotsBohnenallerGeschmacksrichtungenreich- da ist für alle was dabei! Iiiiih! Ich habe Ohrenschmlaz! -grusel- -ausspuck-

Egal. Los gehts mit: Bereit?

„Harry Potter wenn du denkst dass ich auch nur noch eine Minute länger mit ansehe, wie du da untätig in deinem Sessel sitzt, passiert was!"

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach den bitte schön großartiges tun?", entgegnete Harry lustlos und sank noch tiefer in den knuddligen Sessel hinein, aus dem er sich die letzten 20 Minuten nicht mehr erhoben hatte.

„Packen? Lernen? Dich auf den Beruf vorbereiten? Duschen? Essen? Lesen? Dass ist mir eigentlich egal, aber ich kann deine Leidesmine nicht –mehr –sehen!"

Harry murrte und fing an zu schmollen. „Keinen Bock!"

„Hermine lass ihn doch einfach in Ruhe! Wie würdest du dich fühlen wenn du mit Malfoy und Zabini eine Woche in einem Apartment verbringen müsstest?

„Schlau?", grinste sie, wurde aber sogleich wieder ernst. „Nein Harry im Ernst, finde dich endlich damit ab! Und jetzt geh packen, sonst fährst du morgen mit nichts als deinen Klamotten die du trägst nach Brighton!"

„Falls du es schon vergessen hast, muss ich morgen keinen von diesen bescheuerten Kursen besuchen! Ich habe also genug Zeit morgen zu packen!"

Hermine warf ihm ihren –keine-Widerrede-sonst-setzts-Hausaufgabenhilfe-Entzug Blick zu und Harry erhob sich maulend aus dem Sessel und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

„Was haltet ihr von diesem Shirt?" Harry hielt ein eng geschnittenes, grünes Shirt hoch, auf welchem quer geschrieben **_I am a beach boy_** prangte.

Dean pfiff durch seine Schneidezähne und ließ seine Augen über das Shirt wandern.

„Woher hast du dass? Und warum läufst du eigentlich immer mit solchen Klamotten rum, wenn du so cooles Zeug besitzt?", fragte er verwirrt.

Harry grinste. „Schau mal hier!" Er zog seinen Hogwarts Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete mit einem Klicken das Schloss. Darin lag ein weißes Tuch, welches er sofort wegzog. Dean und Ron, welcher dazu gekommen war, verschlug es die Sprache.

„Wow!", grinste Ron nach einer Schrecksekunde. Dean pfiff zum wiederholten Male durch seine Schneidezähne. „Wusste gar nicht dass du so heißes Zeug hast!", er wank auf den Koffer hinunter, in dem sich verschiedenste Muggelkleider versteckt gehalten hatten.

Enge und weite Shirts mit frechen Aufschriften, punkigen Jeans die genau an den richtigen Stellen eng saßen und sogar ein Seidenhemd!

„Ich bin eben immer für Überraschungen gut!", flötete Harry und rückte die Sachen einwenig zurecht, damit er auch noch seine Unterwäsche dazupacken konnte.

„Warum hast du denn das Zeugs nie getragen?", fragte Ron mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Blick auf ein weißes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck **_I am a Dragon rider. _**

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum auch? Immerhin habe ich keine Freundin die ich ständig mustert und darum hat's mich einwenig gereut die Sachen hier abzutragen wenn wir den Tag durch eh meistens unsere Roben tragen die die Kleider darunter verhüllen!"

Dean nickte leicht. „Da ist was dran! Aber wie ich gesehen habe, hast du heute beim Abendessen deine vielen Verehrer und Verehrerinnen bemerkt? Du bist zwar schon auf der Top 3 Liste der begehrtesten Jungs, aber dennoch nur auf Platz zwei. Wenn du aber mit diesen Klamotten antanzen würdest, hui…!" Dean ließ den Rest des Satzes im Raum stehen und grinste anzüglich, wobei Harry rot wurde und Ron verwirrt zu Dean und zu Harry blickte.

Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, fragte er an Dean gewandt „Nur Zweiter? Wer ist den Der Top Favorit?"

Dean grinste noch breiter. „Draco Malfoy!"

„Nein!"

„Oh doch! Malfoy ist der begehrteste Junggeselle hier in Hogwarts!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Malfoy?"

„Jep!"

„Oh mein Gott? Das…kann doch nicht wahr sein?"

Ron mischte sich etwas plump in das Gespräch (wenn man's so nennen kann) ein.

„Warum regt dich dass denn so auf?"

Harry stutzte. Ja…warum regte ihn dass so sehr auf?

„Eifersüchtig?", flüsterte ihm Dean ins Ohr, sein Atem kitzelte Harry am Ohr und das Blut schoss in Regionen die es eigentlich nicht betreten sollte. Zumindest nicht wenn Dean Thomas sich so sexy zu Harry rüberlehnte. _SEXY? Halloooo? Harry dass ist Dean! Wenn er n Mädchen wäre dann… Aber so…_

"Wie kommst du darauf? Nur einwenig sauer dass gerade ER es sein musste, der mich übertrumpft!"

„DA bin ich nicht so überzeugt!", wisperte Dean wieder und wie zufällig streiften seine Lippen Harrys Ohr. „Ganz sicher dass du nicht auf die Fans von Malfoy eifersüchtig bist?"

Harry fuhr hoch. Verdammt! Ihm fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Genau! Dass war es! Das Gefühl, welches er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte, als Dean ihm eben eröffnet hatte, dass Draco begehrter sei als er. Es war keine Eifersucht auf den Slytherin! Es war Eifersucht auf die anderen! _Oh mein Gott! Ach du liebe Zeit! Nein! Harry NEIN! Warum bin ich eifersüchtig! Scheisse!_ Langsam, als würde er sich von einer giftigen Schlange entfernen, machte er ein paar Schritte nach hinten. „Dean dass ist albern!"

Der Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nee! Die Wahrheit!"

„Was ist die Wahrheit?", fragte Ron perplex, der Überzeugung dass hier irgendetwas falsch lief!

„Dean spinnt!", gab Harry kurz zur Antwort und verliess dann dass Zimmer um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu flüchten.

Na fertig gepackt?", begrüsste ihn Hermine, die wieder etwas bessere Laune hatte.

Harry nickte stumm und liess sich dann in den Sessel neben sie sinken. Sie bot ihm ein Glas Kürbissaft an und Harry griff danach um es sich gleich darauf zum Munde zu führen und mit einem Sturz auszutrinken.

„Wo hast du das her?", fragte er als sie ihm auch noch ein Stück Kucken rüber schob.

„Küche!", entgegnete sie und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry scharf „Du hackst doch nicht noch immer auf dieser Belfer Sache rum? Oder?"

„Was dagegen? Und es heisst B.ELFE.R kannst du dir das nicht _endlich_ mal merken?"

„Nee!"

Hermine schlug sauer die Arme übereinander. „Ach lassen wir dass!"

Eine weile war es ruhig, nicht zuletzt die Folge davon, dass Harry den wundervollen Schokokuchen ass. Doch dann hob er den Kopf und besah röntgend seine beste Freundin.

„Du…Hermine?"

„Hmm?", brummte sie immer noch etwas verärgert über Harrys Unverständnis in Sache B.ELFE.R.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen und du antwortest ganz ehrlich darauf? Ohne Vorurteile und so?"

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an, wog ab ob dies eine zu gewagte Sache war, nickte dann aber weil sie beschlossen hatte Harry zu vertrauen.

„Stimmt es dass…ihr Mädchen… Malfoy als den heissesten Jungen von Hogwarts betrachtet?"

Völlig verblüfft hob sie eine Augenbraue, nickte dann aber. „Wenn er nicht so n Arschloch wär würde ich glatt vor seinem Schlafsaal campen, mit nem Schild um den Hals: Draco Malfoy ich liebe dich!" Als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde sie ein wenig rot. „Keine Angst Harry, ich stehe nicht auf ihn. Wenn er nett wäre, dann…ja…vielleicht. Aber so wie er jetzt ist kann ich ihn nicht ausstehen, zumal mein Herz schon jemand anderem gehört…", sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als würde sie befürchten zuviel gesagt zu haben.

Harry mühte sich ein Grinsen ab. „Meinst du mir sei dass noch nicht aufgefallen?"

Sie lächelte beschämt und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihm jeden Falls nicht!"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Er ist eben…"

„Genau."

„Na ja, irgendwann wird er's schon schnallen, hoffe ich für euch!"

„Ich auch!"

Harry blickte auf seine Uhr und stellte fest dass es schon beinahe Zehn Uhr war: Also war bereits Ausgangssperre.

„Ich hole meinen Tarnumhang. Ich brauche…noch etwas frische Luft!", murmelte Harry ihr zu und, wenn auch recht widerwillig, liess sie ihn ziehen.  
"Aber vergiss nicht dass du Morgen ausgeschlafen sein solltest!", rief sie ihm noch hinterher als Harry die Treppe hinauf verschwand.

Ron, Dean und Seamus waren immer noch mit Packen beschäftigt und achteten nicht weiter auf Harry, der schnell die restlichen Sachen in den Koffer warf, selbigen abschloss und dann die Kiste hervorangelte, die er von Lupin zu Weihnachten gekriegt hatte. Das Schloss liess sich nur mit seinem Zauberstab öffnen und darin lagen, sicher verwart, der Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber. Sogleich zog er beides hinaus.

Er schlich damit aus dem Schlafsaal, um sich auf dem Flur den Umhang überzuwerfen und die Karte zu benutzen.

Als er schliesslich durch das Portrait, welches Hermine ihm geöffnet hatte, geschlüpft war, blieb er kurz stehen und besah sich grobflächig die Karte. Weder ein Lehrer noch Filch oder Mrs. Norris waren in Sicht, als er die Karte nach dem Weg zu dem lehren Klassenzimmer absuchte, in dem er letztens mit Ginny gesprochen hatte.

Also ging er los und als er gerade die erste Treppe hinunter war, sah er jemanden am anderen Ende des Ganges davonhuschen. Er liess seinen Blick über die Karte schweifen, um zu sehen, wer sich um diese Zeit noch so gewagt auf den Gängen herumtrieb.

_Blaise Zabini_

_Och ne! Nicht auch noch der! _Harry stöhnte auf, als er sah wie sich der Punkt auf ihn zu bewegte. Doch da beschlich Harry eine Idee. Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Ganges und wartete auf das Erscheinen des Jungen. Als Blaise dann tatsächlich im schwachen Licht welches von einer an der Wand angebrachten Fackel stammte, zusehen war, streckte er sein rechtes Bein kaum merklich aus.

Rums! Und da lag Blaise am Boden. Der Slytherin fluchte, stand auf, klopfte sich ab und schaute dann argwöhnisch herum.

„Potter komm raus, ich hab dich gesehen!", schnarrte der Schwarzhaarige erbost und maulte gleich weiter. „Poooootter! Mach schon! Komm raus!"

Harry der sich fragte wie um alles in der Welt Blaise ihn gesehen haben konnte, zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf.

Blaise stolperte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen die Wand.

„Wie konntest du mich sehen? Siehst du durch Tarnumhänge?"

„Das…war ein Tarnumhang?"

„Natürlich! Aber du sagtest ja dass du mich sehen konntest!"

„Glaubst du eigentlich immer alles, Potter? Für dich existiert wohl sogar noch der Weihnachtsmann?"

„Woher weißt du was ein Weihnachtsmann ist?"

„Unwichtig."

„Und warum wusstest du dass ich es bin?"

„Wusste ich nicht. Habe geraten."

Harry fiel nichts ein was er darauf erwidern konnte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass das gerade dir erzähle, Potter? Wo lebst du eigentlich?"

„Im Gryffindorturm?"

„Ha-ha-ha:", machte Blaise trocken und blickte den anderen Jungen dann neugierig an.

„Aber was wolltest du hier draussen?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich das gerade dir erzähle, Zabini? Wo lebst du eigentlich?", imitierte Harry den Slytherin welcher sich darauf ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Sehr witzig Potter!"

„Ich denke…ich geh dann mal wieder!"

„Och schade, dabei wollte ich so gerne noch etwas Spass!"

„Zabini! Zum dritten Mal: Daraus wird nichts!"

„Schade eigentlich! Aber zu was anderem. Freust du dich auf Morgen?"

„Oh, ja! Juhhuuu! Ich fahre mit zwei Slytherins eine Woche in die Muggelwelt! Jaaaah! Ich darf ab Morgen Windeln wechseln und eure verdammten Fratzen ansehen! Ach ja, habe ich juhuu schon erwähnt?", knurrte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

Blaise grinste noch immer. „Danke der Nachfrage ich freue mich auch schon auf Morgen."

Harry schnaubte. „Tschüss jetzt, ich muss weiter!"

„Bye Pottybaby! Ich bring dir Morgen n Schnuller für die Reise mit. Vielleicht kannst du im Kinderheim dann ja welche von den Kindern klauen. Ach neeee! Du bist ja n Gryffindor. Da geht das natürlich nicht!" Leise lachend drehte sich Blaise um und verschwand hinter einer Wand, die den Weg zwischen den Kerkern und Gryffindor abkürzte.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Harry wieder um. Die Lust auf Nachdenken in einem stillen Raum war ihm vergangen. Er warf sich den Umhang über und verschwand Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

)-(

„Ich will dich ja nicht stören Harry…Aber WACH AUF!", versuchte Ron den Schwarzhaarigen zu wecken, der tief vergraben zwischen Decken und Kissen in seinem Bett gekuschelt war und sich nicht rührte.

„Lass ihn schlafen!", meine Seamus unbekümmert. Doch Dean schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach einer Blumenvase und kippte deren Innhalt samt Blumen über dem schlafenden Gryffindor aus.

„Argh! Verdammt! WAS WAR DAS? WER war das?", japste Harry und setzte sich ruckartig in seinem Bett auf.

„Harry, sorry Kumpel aber Ron versucht seit mindestens 20 Minuten deinen Dickschädel endlich aus dem Bett zu bewegen!", erklärte Dean ungerührt und zupfte ein Veilchen von Harrys Haaren.

„Passen zu deinen Augen!", sagte er und grinste schurkisch.

Harry reagierte zuerst nicht, doch dann sprang er mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und stürzte auf Dean zu, der sich im letzten Moment auf die Seite gerollte hatte und nun durch den Schlafsaal rannte. Harry nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf, liess sich auch durch einige fliegende Gegenstände nicht aufhalten, die Dean gegen ihn beschwor.

Als er ihn erwischte, zerrte er ihn am Schlafittchen und unter dem Grölen der anderen Jungs ins angrenzende Badezimmer, brachte die Duschen mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes den er immer bei sich trug, auch im Bett, (auch wenn Voldemort tot war, so gab es immer noch genug Todesser, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten als Harry Potter auf den Wecker zu gehen.)

zum laufen und schubste en sich sträubenden Dean in seinen Klamotten darunter und schloss die Türe. Mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch befahl er der Dusche sich nicht abdrehen zu lassen und mit einem Dritten, machte er die Türe unaufschliessbar.

„Haaaaaaaaaaaarryyy! Lass mich raus! Es ist naaaaaaasss!", jaulte Dean und schlug mit den Händen an die Türe.

„Nöööö!", grinste Harry und liess Dean noch einige Sekunden toben. „Nur wenn du dich entschuldigst!"

„Sooooorry!", japste Dean, als Harry der Dusche befahl, nur noch eiskaltes Wasser von sich zu geben.

„Brav!", lachte Harry und war bereits hochrot im Gesicht „und jetzt wiederhole: Ich Dean Thomas, mache nie wieder Anstalten Harry Potter mit Wasser zu wecken, oder ich werde mich freiwillig Pansy zum abknutschen vorwerfen!"

„Iiiiiiiih!", kreischten die anderen Jungs, die das Schauspiel natürlich lachend verfolgt hatten. Doch Dean der bereits mit den Zähnen klapperte, wiederholte brav den Satz und Harry liess ihn sogleich hinaus.

„Po…Po…Pootter! Da-das gi-gibt Rache!", klapperte Dean und Harry suchte lachend das Weite.

„Na Harry? Wie geht's dir denn? Alles fit im Schritt?", begrüsste ihn Ginny anzüglich grinsend und Harry gefror das Lachen im Gesicht,

„Scheisse wir haben heute ja Projektwoche!", schnaufte er und seufzte. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas dass verdächtig nach: „…Natürlich….vergesslich wie die Hühner…" und „…typisch Jungs…!", klang.

Ron schwieg beleidigt, doch Harrys Laune war ohnehin auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt.

Eine ganze Woche Mit Malfoy und Zabini stand bevor. Und dieser Ravenclaw schien auch nicht ohne zu sein. Zögerlich folgte er seinen Freunden in die grosse Halle um zu frühstücken.

„Na Harry, bereit dem Grauen in die Augen zu blicken?", fragte ihn Ginny.

_Neiiiiiiin! _

**Autornote:**

So das wars weder für heute. Ich war sehr fleissig, ne? -grins-

**Kommianswers:**

Gugi: Ja das wird noch was geben! Hab ich nicht wieder schnell hochgeladen? -hehe- Danke für dein lieeeebes Kommi, auch bei meinem Oneshot. Hab mich sehr gefreut und hoffe dass dir dieses Chappi auch gefallen hat.

Felizia: Er hat dich gegrüsst? Cool! War er net? Draos underpats? Hmmm -überleg- Vielleicht gibts ja Spinner die mir dafür viel bieten? -rumschau- -lach- Na ja...danke fürs Kommi und ich hoffe dieses Chap hat dir zugesagt.

Lucinenya: Danke fürs Review Süsse. Da ich Pansy nicht leiden kann, benutze ich sie nur zum Leute ärgern, wie in diesem Chap in einem Satz. Sonst bekommt sie von mir keine Aufmerksamkeit -evilgrin- hab dich lieb deine Lunni!

Thatsua-Kun: Es hat dir gefallen? Cooool! Die Shakespeare Ansätze auch? Toll! Bussis für dich und ich hoffe auf weitere Kommis von dir! -hamster- -lach- bye!

kira-oaki: Da hab ich ja ne Schwarzleserin entdeckt! -lach-Danke dass du dich meldest! Ich bin süchtig nach Reviews! Nur her damit! Du arbeitst selbst mit Kindern? Interessant. Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt was du zu den Chaps im Kinderheim sagst! Ganz liebe Umarmung! Lunni.

gray-angel: Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, dake, danke...-hehehe- -lach- Hioer ist es! Bussis!

feaneth: Na, na nicht maulen Süsse! Hier ist schon das nächste! Ich bin doch eifrig im hochladen, ne? -lach- Die beiden werden noch einiges erleben! -Umarm-


	10. Was ist mit Draco los?

Hallo Leute. Zuerst mal DANKE für die Zalreichen Reviews! Hab mich total gefreut! Dann kommt ein dickes SORRY das es bis zu diesem Kapittel so lange gedauert hat! Aber ich hatte so viel Stress...

Nun ja, jetzt hat es sich wieder etwas gelegt. Ich habe wieder mehr Zeit zum schreiben und hoffe ihr lest eifrig weiter!

MIT DIESEM KAPITTEL BIN ICH IRGENDWIE NICHT GANZ ZUFRIEDEN, ABER ES WIRD WIEDER BESSER!

Ich hoffe auf viele Reviews, möge die Macht mit euch sein und euch helfen dieses Kapittel zu überleben!

-grins- Nein, ich glaube SO schliemm ist es auch nicht geworden...

Viel Spass bei: Was ist mit Draco los?

„Du musst etwas essen, Ron! Schau sogar Harry genehmigt sich ein Hörnchen!", redete Hermine dem Rotschopf zu, der gerade mit sehr blassem Gesicht das Essen verweigerte.

„Hab keinen Hunger!"

„Iss was!"

„Hab- keinen- Hunger!"

„Schau Ron, ich weiss ja dass du dich nicht gerade auf Crabbe freust, aber gerade wegen ihm solltest du etwas essen. Bedenke doch, in unserem zweiten Jahr, wo wir den…du weißt schon… gebraut haben, wie dieser Idiot den Kuchen mit einem Hab's verschlungen hatte, er hat nicht gerade…einen zarten Magen. Wenn du nicht verhungern willst, solltest du wirklich zulangen!"

Ron schielte verunsichert hinüber zum Slytherintisch, wo sich Crabbe und Goyle gerade je einen halben Laib Brot genehmigten.

Schliesslich griff er nach einer Scheibe Toast und begann daran herumzuknabbern.

„Siehst du, es geht doch!", meinte Hermine begeistert und lachte ihn an. Ron lief rot an, murmelte etwas und biss wieder ein Stück Toast ab.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wieso fiel es Ron nicht auf, dass seine beste Freundin genauso in ihn verknallt war, wie er in sie? Davon war Harry nämlich seit dem Wehnachtsball im vierten Jahr überzeugt. Ausserdem müsste er doch merken, dass sich Hermine nur mit ihm beschäftigte, denn sonst wäre ihr schon längst aufgefallen, dass Harry sein Hörnchen unauffällig fallen gelassen und unter den Tisch geschoben hatte, denn Hunger hatte er ebenso wenig wie gute Laune. Wer konnte auch an Essen denken, wenn man bald mit einem gewissen blonden Slytherin in einem Zugabteil hocken musste? Sein Blick fiel auf den Slytherintisch, wie zuvor Rons. Doch blieb er nicht bei den beiden Idioten hängen sondern liess ihn weiter bis zu einem blonden und einem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin wandern, wobei genau bedacht diese Beiden natürlich auch Idioten waren, wie Harry sich in seinen Gedanken zurechtwies.

Die beiden schienen sich gerade über etwas zu amüsieren, das zeigte sich daran, wie Dracos Augen blitzten und Blaise wild herumgestikulierte, mit einem ebenfalls verdächtigen Glitzern in den Augen.

_Haaaallo? Was denk ich denn da über ihre Augen nach? Böser Harry!_

Er schaute den beiden noch einwenig zu, während Hermine Ron irgendetwas über seinen Beruf erklärte und Ron erbost: „Ich bin doch keine Eule" rief.

Da viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Blaise erzählte Draco von ihrer nächtlichen Begegnung!

Der Gryffindor wurde augenblicklich rot. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum das so war. Gerade als Harry darüber nachdachte, was Blaise noch so alles dazudichten würde (und er dabei noch röter anlief, weil er…na ja…an etwas Bestimmtes dachte) hob Draco den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Blitz durch seinen Körper jagte, ihm wurde heiss und er konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Die grauen Augen seines Rivalen schienen sich in die Grünen des Goldjunges zu bohren, gaben Harry das Gefühl durchleucht zu werden. Ein kleines, nur für eifrige Beobachter zu sehendes, Lächeln schlich sich auf die Gesichtszüge des Blonden. Harry, der es bemerkt hatte, war überrascht, als er weder Spott noch Hohn oder gar Hass darin sehen konnte. Auch die Augen blickten…irgendwie warm. Nicht so abweisend wie sonst.

Nach, wie es Harry schien, einer halben Ewigkeit brach der Slytherin den Blickkontakt ab. Harry, ganz überrumpelt stand einfach auf und verliess ohne ein weiteres Wort an seine Mitschüler die grosse Halle. Seine Wangen brannten und in seinem Bauch brodelte es gefährlich.

Was war passiert? Was war mit ihm los?

-

„Just loose it…go crazy…oh baby…. "  
Harry hob verwundert den Kopf. Wer bitte schön sang denn morgens Früh schon voller Innbrust ein Lied?

„Shady is back….tell your friends…. "

Was war das denn für ein bescheuertes Lied?

„I goanna make you dance…yea boy shake that ass!"

Unbewusst begann Harry mit den Hüften zu wippen. _Irgendwo her kenn ich den Song…_

„Girl I'm sorry…I remember…"

_Shady? Ist das net der bescheuerte Typ, dieser Eminem? Dud' und seine Kumpels haben diese Musik doch immer gehört…Aber wer würde hier auf Hogwarts Eminem hören? Und vor allem WIE?_

„Back to reality….Look…."

Harry ging in die Richtung, von der aus die Musik zu hören war. Als er um die Ecke bog, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Mitten im Flur von Hogwarts, einer ZAUBERSCHULE, stand ein Transistor und lärmte tatsächlich in voller Lautstärke Eminem's: **Just loose it**!

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, öffnete sie und zweifelte abermals an seinem Verstand.

Neben dem Transistor, einwenig abseits, wippte ein in Hip-Hop Kleider gekleideter Dumbledore vor und zurück und versuchte gerade seine Hose, die immer nach unten rutschen wollte, festzuhalten und dabei weiterhin mitzusingen.

„I'm now loose it….just loose it….! "

"Chrm…chrm" (V.m: oh Gott, das erinnert an Umbridge! I hate she like Pansy Parkinson!), räusperte Harry sich, doch der Schulleiter war völlig in seinem Gewippe versunken, bemerkte ihn auch nicht als er leise aufstampfte.

„Professor?"

Apathisches herumgewippe….

„Professor Dumbledore?"

Nach vorn…

„Hallo?"

Zurück…

„Geht es ihnen gut?"

„Just loose it….!"

„Wie bitte? "

Harry trat langsam näher, blickte etwas verschüchtert auf den wippenden Albus, der jetzt seine knarrenden Hüften kreisen ließ, mit dem Kopf schaukelte.

„Vergiss es Potter, der steht schon da, seit wir zum Frühstück gegangen sind!", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen und er fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja das ist mein Name, denke ich!", lächelte der Slytherinprinz süffisant.

„Und ich dachte der wäre Idiot…"

„Wie war das?"

„Ach nichts…"

Draco blickte ihn zweifelnd an, beschloss aber völlig Malfoy- untypisch, das ganze einfach zu übergehen.

„Na ja…Auf jeden Fall haben wir schon unser Glück versucht, aber ich glaube er will damit irgendwie bezwecken, dass wir uns zwangläufig an die Musik der Muggel gewöhnen oder so…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder er hat seine Zitronebrausebonbons mit irgendwas von dem verflixten Weasleydingern verwechselt und tanzt nun durch, bis er umkippt. Ist ja auch nicht relevant. Jeden Falls wollte ich mit dir reden…"

„Tun wir das nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Alleine die Tatsache, dass der Slytherin so ungezwungen mit ihm sprach, schien irgendwie… unnormal? Und verwirrend.

Draco seufzte, rollte mit den Augen.

„Nicht hier du Doofi!"

„Matschbirne!"

„Narbengesicht!"

„Unterhosensammler"

„Altkleidersammelstelle!", grinste der Blonde und Harry grinste auch. Jedoch nur innerlich. Wusste der Slytherin ja nicht, dass er ganz passable Sachen (V.M: Harry die sind nicht passabel, die sind HEISS!) in seinem Koffer warten hatte.

„Du hast ne Falte in der Hose!", lächelte Harry charmant und Dracos Kopf ruckte sofort nach unten, seine Finger fuhren über den feinen Stoff seiner Hosen.

„Gar nicht wahr, Potter!", knurrte er dann und funkelte den Gryffindor an.

„Weiß ich doch…" (teuflisches Grinsen)

„Potter, kommst du jetzt? Ich will mit dir reden, aber nicht vor dem Alt…dem Schulleiter!" Harry merkte natürlich, dass sich der Blonde nur sehr schwer zusammenriss. Er freute sich jeden Falls diebisch darüber.

„Ja, ja!", antwortete er mit einem belustigten Blick auf Draco, welcher diesen Zorn erfüllt erwiderte.

Der Slytherin packte Harry am Ärmel und schleppte ihn aus dem Gang, in diesem inzwischen Dumbledores entzücktes Quietschen zu hören war, weil die Musik gewechselt hatte und Eminem nun lauthals **Ass like that** sang…

„Da rein!" Draco schubste Harry in das alte Verteidigung Zimmer, von dem noch das halbe Gerippe des ehemaligen Sauriers am Boden lag.

Harry zuckte zurück, als er auf einen Knochensplitter trat.  
"Potter, das Vieh ist tot, es tut dir nichts!", murmelte Draco genervt und umschritt einem Fußknöchel.

"Was wolltest du nun, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und versuchte angestrengt den aufsteigenden Eckel gegen dieses tote Etwas hinunterzuschlucken.

„Reden, sagte ich das nicht schon?"

Nun war es an Harry mit den Augen zu rollen. „WESWEGEN, meine ich!"

„Ach so…" Draco tat so, als müsse er Staub von seinen Hosen abklopfen, um wie Harry sogleich erkannte, Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Das ist so…"

„Komm zur Sache, ich muss weiter!" _Was ist denn mit dem los?_

„Blaise!"

„Was ist mit ihm?" In Harry stieg leichtes Unbehagen auf.

„Er sagte….Du hättest…Er hätte…Ihr…Ich meine…Stimmt es?"

„Was? Wie? Wo? Wann? Warum? Von was sprichst du, Malfoy?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich dich fragen will!"

„Nö, ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Tu nicht so unschuldig, sondern gestehe!"

„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, von was du faselst, kann ich dir nichts gestehen, wobei ich sowieso niemals so etwas Abwegiges tun würde, wie dir zu gestehen…"

„Ein Malfoy faselt nicht! Außerdem musst du wissen von was ich spreche, sonst…"

„Ich höre?"

„Also hat er gelogen? Tatsächlich, er muss gelogen haben, aber warum? Hat er wirklich gelogen? Mensch wenn , dann…."

Harry wurde es zu viel. Er fuchtelte vor des Blonden Gesicht mit Flacher Hand unaufhörlich herum.

„Haaaalllloooohhhoooo! Ich bin auch noch hier! Dürfte ich jetzt erfahren, was das soooohoooll?", säuselte er mit dem _reizenden_ Unterton einer Killerdogge.

Draco stieß seine Hand zur Seite.

„Wenn's sein muss…"

„Muss sein!"

„Blaise hat erzählt…ihr hättet…Zärtlichkeiten…ausgetauscht!", kam es stockend, von einem errötenden Draco dem das ganze sehr Peinlich war.

Harry wunderte sich, warum Draco ihm seine Emotionen offen darlegte, er wusste ja, dass er es nicht müsste.

„Also ich kann dir eins sagen: Das ist ne verdammte Lüge! Ich hab ihn schon zum dritten Mal abgewiesen!", knurrte Harry und schüttelte sich gespielt geekelt.

Eigentlich entfand er bei der Forsthellung an ihn und Blaise…nichts.

Wie abgestandene Luft, kam ihm dieses Gefühl vor. Weder abgeneigt, noch begeistert oder auch nur angetan. Aber eben auch nicht abgeneigt.

Draco nickte. „Dacht ich mir schon!"

Harry war davon nicht so überzeugt, sagte aber nichts.

„Na dann bis Nachmittags, Narbengesicht!"

„Ja, Matschbirne, kauf dir n Lolli, dann haste auf der Reise was zu tun!"

Draco knurrte und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

_Warum hat er mich das überhaupt gefragt, könnte es ihm nicht egal sein?_, fragte Harry sich. _Bestimmt will er nur die Bestätigung, dass ich schwul bin!_

Irgendwie deprimierte ihn dieser Gedanke. Aber was hatte er auch schon erwartet? Es war Draco und blieb Draco! _Er heißt Malfoy, Harry! Merk dir das endlich!_

Als er einen Schritt zurück trat, knirschte es unheilvoll unter seinen Füssen und er lief angeekelt aus dem Zimmer Richtung Gryffindorturm, mit dem Gedanken bei den beiden Slytherins- Blaise und Draco.

„Haaarry?"

„Hmm?" Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und verdrehte die Augen. Hinter ihm stand Lavender Brown und hatte ein paar schwarze Netzstrümpfe über den Kopf gezogen.

„Sind das wirklich Mützen? Die sind ja löcherig!", fragte sie mit zweifelnder Stimme und wenn Harry nicht an die beiden Slyth's hätte denken müssen, hätte es ihn geschüttelt vor Lachen!

„Nicht wirklich….", seufzte er stattdessen angenervt und zog ihr den Strumpf vom Kopf. Dann zog er ihn wieder ordentlich auseinander und hielt ihn ihr hin.

„Das sind Netzstrümpfe…die braucht man für…die sind…na ja, auf jeden Fall keine Mützen! Woher hast du die?" Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen die letzte Frage zu stellen.

Lavender grinste ihn unschuldig an. „Hat mir mein Bruder geschickt. Er meinte die Muggel trügen diese Sachen. Zumindest einige und das seien Accessoires, die man nicht missen dürfe, ich solle sie unbedingt tragen!" (V.m: Natürlich, unverzichtbar: Wer keinen Netzstrumpf über dem Kopf trägt, ist ja so was von oooout!)

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Schmeiß sie weg!", empfahl er ihr und ging dann zu Ron und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte Harry seine beiden besten Freunde, die sich über irgendetwas gebeugt hatten und eifrig tuschelten.

Hermine wank ihn zu sich hin und flüsterte dann hinter vorgehaltener Hand:

„Erkläre ich dir nachher, wenn wir draußen sind. Ron und ich haben es vorhin entdeckt. Als du vom Essen weggelaufen warst, waren wir auf der Suche nach dir noch schnell in der Bibliothek, aber mehr dazu draußen…" Hermine normalisierte wieder den Ton ihrer Stimme „Aber warum bist du weggelaufen, Harry? Und wohin?"

Harry senkte den Blick und machte Hilfe suchend einen Schritt zu Ron rüber. Doch der Rothaarige dachte gar nicht daran, seinem Freund zu helfen, zu sehr interessierte es ihn, was Harry dazu bewogen hatte so überstürzt die Halle zu verlassen und dann auch noch geschlagene zwanzig Minuten zu verschwinden.

„Hmmm…ich- also das war so…Ich hatte…Bauchweh! Ja Bauchweh! Und darum musste ich mal kurz verschwinden, wisst ihr die Woche mit den beiden Slyth's macht mir jetzt schon Bauchgrummeln, dabei hat die Hinfahrt noch nicht mal begonnen!", stotterte Harry und log nur zur Hälfte. Die Fahrt bescherte ihm tatsächlich schon im Voraus Bauchgrummeln und am Tisch hatte er auch so n komisches Gefühl im Magen…

„Ja sicher, und weißt du was? Hagrid ist der König der Schweiz!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Die Schweiz hat einen König?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Natürlich nicht!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Genauso wenig wie Harry wegen Bauchweh weggelaufen ist…"

Harry beschloss dazu nichts zu sagen (V.m: Alles andere kann vor Hermine gegen sie verwendet werden!) und ihnen ja keine Beweise zu liefern. (V.m: Im Zweifel, immer für den Angeklagten!)

Stattdessen wich er mit einem „Hermine, was muss man als Kleinkindererzieher eigentlich so alles machen?", aus.

Sie schien zuerst erärgert über den Themenwechsel, beschloss dann aber ihn wegen seines fehlenden Interessens zusammen zu motzen.

„Du weißt doch wohl, dass wir uns auf unsere Berufe gestern Abend noch vorbereiten hätten sollen? Selbst Ron hat das getan! Aber nein, du musstest wieder mal verschwinden! Ohne uns den Grund zu nennen, und komm jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausflüchten! Du erzählst uns nicht mehr was in dir vorgeht! Es reicht langsam Harry! Wie sollen wir dir denn bitte schön Freunde sein, wenn du uns nichts erzählst und uns nicht helfen lässt?", verzweifelt blickte sie ihn an.

Harry, der ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hatte, wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Er konnte ihnen doch nicht einfach erzählen, was ihn beschäftigte…Sie würden ihn verachten! Also blickte er weiterhin zu Boden und wiederholte beharrlich: „Was muss man als Kleinkindererzieher eigentlich so alles machen?"

Fassungslos starrten ihn die beiden an und Harry wurde immer unwohler.

„Versteht doch…Ich werde es euch erzählen, aber nicht jetzt! Ich verstehe es ja selber kaum…"

„Ist schon gut, Kumpel. Ich dachte nur wir wären deine besten Freunde…", meinte Ron betrübt und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Seit ihr doch auch! Und gerade deswegen solltet ihr verstehen, wenn ich Zeit zum Nachdenken brauche!"

Hinter Hermines Schädeldecke schien es eifrig zu arbeiten. Schließlich nickte sie kurz mit dem Kopf und lächelte. „Ok, wir nerven dich nicht mehr, aber du versprichst uns, nichts dummes zu tun, ohne vorher mit ns gesprochen zu haben!"

„Abgemacht!"

„Toll. Können wir jetzt rausgehen, damit wir dir die andere Sache erklären können?"

„Sicher, wartet kurz, ich hole nur meinen Umhang…" Harry verschwand die Treppe hinauf und kam gleich darauf mit seinem Umhang um die Schultern wieder hinunter.

„Gehen wir!"

„Also was ist jetzt?", fragte Harry neugierig. Die Drei schritten eifrig Runden um den See, fütterten die Riesenkacke mit etwas Brot, welches Ron dabeihatte und hatten bis jetzt geschwiegen.

„Wie gesagt, Ron und ich wollten dich suchen, als wir an der Bibliothek vorbeikamen. Ich wollte etwas über meinen Beruf nachschlagen...kurz: Ron stolperte und knallte gegen ein Bücherregal. Einige Bücher plumpsten auf den Boden und als wir sie wieder aufsammeln wollten, fiel mir eines in die Hände, welches ich vorhin noch nie gesehen hatte, geschweige denn gewusst, dass es existiert. Aber ich bin ja auch erst 16, ich kann ja auch noch nicht alles gelesen haben…Auf jeden Fall habe ich darin geblättert und einen Spruch gefunden, über den man ohne Feuer miteinander sprechen kann, wobei man genau wie beim Kamin den Kopf des andern sehen kann. Das ganze ist ein weißer…na ja ich geb's zu, grauer Zauber, aber legal. Nur schon ziemlich veraltet und nicht so einfach auszuführen. Auf jeden Fall dachte ich, das wäre was für uns und habe die Seite kurzerhand kopiert. Hier ist dein Exemplar!"

Hermine hielt ihm ein beschriebenes Blatt hin und Harry griff danach.

Seine Augen wanderten über die Zeilen und schließlich runzelte er die Stirn.

„Von was für einem Haken schreiben die?", wollte er wissen und deutete auf sein Blatt.

Hermine kicherte verlegen. „Weißt du…nach diesem Zauber spürt man einen…gesteigerten Sexualtrieb…"

Harry verschluckte sich und Ron pustete los.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", japste der Schwarzhaarige.

Hermine nickte. „Doch durchaus!"

Ron schüttelte es vor lachen. „Das heißt, wenn Harry uns per diesem Zauber ruft, will er nachher unbedingt poppen?"

Hermine schnaubte. „Ronald Weasley, ich verbitte mir solch primitive Ausdrucksweise, aber was du gesagt hast ist, wenn auch derb ausgedrückt, richtig."

Ron hörte auf zu lachen. „Ist ja eigentlich egal. Ich meine ich werde niemals Crabbe oder Ernie poppen, auch niemals diesen Ravenclaw, der macht mir sowieso Angst und Harry ist mit Malfoy, und Zabini in ner Gruppe. Da wird einem schon beim Gedanken schlecht und dieser Winz ist nicht gerade das, was man anziehend nennt…Und du, Hermine bist doch wohl auch nicht lesbisch, oder?"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht! Ich denke wir sind alle Hetero genug, dieses Hindernis zu überwinden!"

_Außer vielleicht ich…Nein, böser Harry, ganz BÖSER Harry! _Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Nichts, gar nichts… Da war nur ne Fliege!"

„Ach so."

Harry guckte auf seine Uhr. „Schon viertel vor elf!"

Hermine hielt Ron am Ärmel zurück. „Mensch Ron! Du musst doch um elf bei diesem Kurs über Mugelwärung sein!"

Der Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann. „Ja, wegen dir!"

„Ist nur zu deinem Besten, mein Lieber! Wenn du den Rest nicht kennen würdest, hätte ich dich in allen Kursen angemeldet, die Dumbledore angeboten hatte!", ereiferte sich Hermine, doch Ron würgte sie mit einem „Bye!" ab und lief davon.

„Ich denke, ich gehe dann noch mal überprüfen ob ich alles gepackt habe!", strahlte Hermine. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie sich anscheinend wie verrückt freute.

„Ich auch…", erwiderte Harry lustlos und folgte dem Mädchen in die Schule hinein.

Autornote:

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn ich selber nicht so überzeiugt davon bin. Freut euch aufs nächste, da geht die Reise los!

Nochmals DANKE an alle Reviewer, ich liebe euch!

Antworten:

An:

Gugi:Danke für dein liebes Kommi. Na dann werd ich mir mal ne Runde was darauf einbilden, -lach- Danke viel mal! Das bedeutet mir echt viel! Bussis, Luni

Felizia: Danke viel mal! Hoffe dieses hat dir auch gefallen!

Lucinenya: Das Veilchen in Harrys Haaren war wirklich süss! Danke für dein Kommi, ich hoffe du liest fleissig weiter, denn im nächsten Kappi beginnt die durchgeknallte Reise...

gray angel: Sein T-shirt wird er wol tragen, glaube ich! Mal sehen wie die zwei Slyth's darauf reagieren! Uh, ja! Wennn Ginny wüsste, dann hätte Harry keine ruhige Minute mehr...hehe

KleenesKnuddelmuff: Danke viel mal, das du dich meldest! Du findest die Storry echt witzig? Cool! -happyist-

Mohnblümchen: DAnke auch dir viele tausend mal, das du reviest! Ich bin ja so süchtig...-lach- Im nächsten Kappi geht die Reise los und ich hoffe das du dabei sein wrst! -festdrückt-

dracla: Ja, noch n Schwarzlaser endteckt! Juhu! Danke das du schreibst! Harry kommt schon noch auf Platz eins! Verlass dich drauf! Ich LIEBE süxhtige Fans, mach bloss keine Entziehungskur! -liebguck-

feaneth: Merci fürs Kommi! BAld wirst du von ihren Erlebnissen im Kinderheim lesen, hoffe du liest bis dahin eifrig weiter! -dichdrück-

Saxas13: Boah, langes Kommi! DANKE! Weisst du was? Du bekommst einen Schkokecks extra von mir, denn du bist die Einzige, die diese Anspielung verstanden hat! Gratulier! Bist du wieder gesund? Hoffentlich? Auf jeden Fall hats mich jetzt erwischt! Sowas von sau-gemein! -protestier-! Zwischen Ron und Mine wird es bald krachen, denke ich! -muahaha- Ron werden die Augen noch aufgehen! Ich sag Ginny, sie soll HArry weiterhin kontrolieren, denn wir lieben ihn schliesslich so wie er ist, ne? -lach- Bussis, deine Luni!

Tatsuha-Kun: Schön, das es dir gefallen hat! Deans Dusche war wirklich witzig! Armer Dean, aber irgendwie hat ers verdient, was ist den das für eine Art, jemanden zu wecken? -grins-

Tash: Hier ist der Stoff, hier ist der Stoff! -lach- Hats dir gefallen? Bussis, Luni!

-+Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure -manchmal evil- Luniluna+-


	11. Fiese Pläne

Hallo Leute. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, darum dieses Mal keine Kimmianswers. Sorry, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dafür gibts ja auch gleich das Chappi!

Danke an:

Gugi28

gray angel

Felizia

feaneth

MoonyTatze (willkommen hier)

und Saxas13

Ich hab euch lieb und hoffe dieses Chap gefällt euch. Leider muss ich sagen dass die Reise immer noch nicht angefangen hat, ich hoffe ir seit nicht zu enttäuscht! Ein ganz dickes Sorry!

Rechtliches:

Pairing(s): Haubtpairing: HP/DM andere werden folgen.

Disclaimer: Alles ausser meinen Ideen, die von mir erfundenen Charakterern und soweiter, gehört alles der allmächtigen Jo. K. Rowling, in deren Hirn Harry Potter das Licht der Welt (hmmm...oder eher Fantasie?)erblickt hat.

SLASH IST DAS! (RECHTSCHREIBEFEHLER IHR BEHALTEN DÜRFT) g

Aber Schluss mit dem Gequatsche, let's go mit: Fiese Pläne...

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Winz- oder?", fragte ein gutaussehender, großer Ravenclaw Junge Richtung Decke, da sein Gesprächspartner auf einer Leiter stand und in einem der obersten Regale des unbenutzten Klassenzimmers im Ostteil von Hogwarts herumfischte.

„Sicher doch!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, Newton!", wies ihn Winz zurecht und suchte etwas weiter rechts. „Sagte ich nicht du sollst die Leiter _festhalten_?", fügte er gleich darauf zischend hinzu, als die Leiter bedrohlich zu wackeln begann.

Newton' s Hände schnellten hervor und sein Griff war härter als nötig als er die Leiter wieder zum Stillstand und Winz somit außer Gefahr brachte.

„Ich meine ja nur…!"

„Meinen tun nur Esel! Halt lieber die Leiter fest!"

„Aber ich dachte…"

„Genau das ist das Problem! Denken bekommt dir nicht!", kam es belustigt von oben. Doch dann ruderte Winz gleich darauf mit den Armen und hielt sich zitternd am Regal fest. „Du sollst sie _halten_, bloß _halten_! Ist das _zuviel_ verlangt?", stöhnte Winz und Newton der unten an der Leiter stand murrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

Schließlich stieg Winz die Leiter herunter. „Ähem, ich will ja nicht schon wieder meckern, aber Newton, _jetzt_ kannst du sie loslassen!"

„Ha-ha!", machte Newton tonlos und machte sich daran die Leiter zusammen zuklappen. (V.m: Gott wie viele Male habe ich jetzt das Wort Leiter benutzt?)

„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist…"

„Erstens…", schnarrte Winz genervt, da Newton ihm schon die letzte halbe Stunde mit dem Thema nervte, „ist es meine Sache, wenn es schief geht, bin ich Schuld, zweitens geht es nicht schief- für etwas wurde ich schließlich auch Ravenclaw _wenn auch fast Slytherin, aber somit weiß ich List und Tücke noch besser zu meinem Vorteil zu nutzen…_drittens werde ich schon wissen was ich tue und viertens, das Thema ist erledigt!"

Newton zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, Markus, für etwas bist du doch auch noch mein Freund! Ich werde dir doch noch meine Meinung sagen dürfen! Vor allem, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass du nach dieser verblödeten Woche nicht mehr ganz zurückkehren wirst, wenn du tust, was du tun willst! Ich halte es nach wie vor für die schlechteste Idee die du je hattest. Der eine ist schließlich fast-gekrönter-Eisprinz-von Slytherin, der zweite, fast-gekrönter-Entjungfererprinz- von Slytherin und der Dritte ist der Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-will! Sie werden dir den Hals umdrehen, zumal ich gehört habe, das Zabini es auf Potter abgesehen haben soll, der wird an dir kein gutes Haar lassen. Markus, vergiss es einfach, ja?"

„Mein lieber Damian, das Spiel hat noch nicht einmal begonnen!" Damit wandte sich der Ravenclaw zur Türe, ließ ein silbernes Fläschchen unter seinen Pulli gleiten und verließ eiligen Schrittes das ehemalige Klassenzimmer.

Newton blieb noch kurz stehen, fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde, bis ihn nächste Woche eine Eule mit einem dringenden Hilferuf, wegen –gerade-noch-vom-Halsumdrehen-entkommen-sein erreichen würde, seufzte tief und resignierte. Ein Winz der etwas vorhatte, ließ sich durch nichts aufhalten.

„Na da geh ich ihm doch gleich mal n Sarg basteln!", seufzte der Braunhaarige und schlüpfte lautlos zur Türe hinaus.

)-(

„BLAISE ZABINI!", die Stimme des blonden jungen Mannes hallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und der Schwarzhaarige, welcher gerade eben noch in ein Gespräch mit Flint, der jüngeren Ausgabe- schließlich hatte Markus seinen Abschluss schon lange in der Tasche, über verschiedene Quidditchstrategien verwickelt gewesen war, stand plötzlich kerzengerade vor seinem Sessel. _Oh oh, das gibt Ärger…_

„In mein Zimmer, SOFORT!", schnarrte der Malfoyerbe kalt und eine Erstklässlerin fing fast an zu weinen, nachdem sie einen seiner Killerblicke ausgesetzt gewesen war, weil sie im Weg gestanden hatte. Ihre Freundinnen schnappten sich aber je einen Arm der Kleinen und führten sie zu dem verlassenen Sessel Zabinis, der Dracos Aufforderung lieber sofort nachgekommen war.

-

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was dich dazu bewogen hat, mir einen solchen Schwachsinn aufzutischen? Ich hab mich gerade völlig lächerlich gemacht!", erklärte Draco mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme.

_Draco + wütend + ruhige Stimme verdammt großes Problem…_

„Schwachsinn?", fragte Blaise unschuldig und versuchte es mit einem Dackel-Toni Blick. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er eigentlich wirklich nicht um was es hier ging…

Draco unterdessen kibbelte an seinem Hemd, biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum und dachte- ja was dachte er? _Schlaft Emotionen schlaft, der Hauself hütet d' Schaf…_

„SCHWACHSINN?", platzte er schließlich doch heraus, „SCHWACHSINN? Ich geb dir gleich Schwachsinn! Aber zuerst drei Hinweise:

Eins: Morgenessen!

Zwei: Gespräch!

Drei: Potter! -Na, klingelts?"

Blaises Augen, die zuvor noch fast einwenig ängstlich geschimmert hatten, blitzten nun ironisch. „Och nee! Salazar, sag dass das nicht war ist! Verdammt Draco wie blöd kann man denn noch sein? Das. War. Ein. Verdammter. Scherz!"

Draco wollte gerade ausholen, um dem Slytherin trotz allen Vorsätzen eine zu knallen, da sickerten Zabinis Worte durch seine Schädeldecke.

„Scherz?"

Blaise nickte. „Scherz!"

Draco ließ sich langsam aufs Bett sinken? „Blaise, weißt du was?"

Zabini blickte ihn neugierig an. „Ne, was?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Bescheit weißt, dass ich dich jetzt langsam häuten, erwürgen und über dem Feuer grillen muss, bevor ich mich anschließend Freiwillig in Longbottem' s Zaubertränkekessel stürze!"

)-(

„Harry, ähem…willst du dich ertränken?" Dean klopfte an die Duschwand, hinter der Harry vor etwa einer Stunde verschwunden war. „Bitte nicht hier, wie sollen wir das denn Dumbledore erklären? –Sorry Professor, aber der Goldjunge Gryffindors, der als Baby den mächtigsten dunklen Magier zum vorübergehenden Fall gebracht hat, seit seinem elften Lebensjahr Jährlich gegen ihn gekämpft und wie ich anmerken muss, gewonnen hat, jener, der ständig den Todessern entkam und das Trimagische Turnier unbeschadet überstand, derselbe der vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit du –weißt- schon- wen besiegt hat ist unter der Dusche ersoffen?" Verzweifelt klopfte er abermals an die Wand. Doch drinnen rührte sich immer noch nichts.

„Dann halt anders…", flüsterte Dean mehr zu sich selbst, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte schnell ein „Froidemento!"

Sekundenlange Stille.

Dann drang ein gellender Schrei durch die Gryffindorräume.

Dean hatte Harrys Dusche auf kalt gestellt….

-

Es war kurz vor zwölf Uhr, als Ron gestresst in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat und sich sofort in einen Sessel warf. Erschöpft lehnte er sich nach hinten um zu entspannen.

„Und Ron- wie war's? Hast du was gelernt?" Hermine trat gut gelaunt zu dem Rothaarigen und lächelte ihn gutmütig an, doch sie bekam nur ein Schnauben zur Antwort.

Leicht verwirrt setzte sie sich gegenüber von Ron ebenfalls in einen Sessel und Schlug grazil die Beine übereinander.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Dank dir habe ich diesen verdammten Kurs besucht, Hermine! Sie haben uns Dollar' s und Euro' s erklärt! Das war anstrengender als ne Rund Quidditch, nur dass Quidditch wenigstens Spaß macht!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ach komm schon, Ron! So schlimm kann's doch gar nicht gewesen sein! Das ist ein System der Muggel, das können alle lernen, total einfach!"

„Einfach?", rief der Weasleyspross erbost, „Einfach? Ich dachte ich kapier das nie! Für was haben die denn auch so viele Währungen? Diese –ich-kann-nie-genug-lernen- Ravenclaw aus der fünften wollte unbedingt alle Währungen Europas kennen lernen! Die kamen noch mit Franken und weiß ich was…Dann wollte sie unbedingt wissen, mit was man in Afrika zahlen müsse, doch da hat's zum Glück geklingelt!"

Hermine hob belustigt eine Augenbraue. „Nun, wir können gerne fortfahren: In Afrika benutzt man verschiedene Währungen, nämlich die…!"

„Hör bloß auf!", stöhnte Ron genervt. „Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin oben und suche Harry und schaue noch mal nach meinem Gepäck!"

„Ist ok!" Doch Ron hatte es gar nicht mehr gehört, er war aufgesprungen und bereits dabei die Treppe hinauf zu stürmen.

„Harry?" Ron öffnete die Schlafsaaltüre und knallte sie hinter sich ins Schloss. „Harry, ich sag dir dieser Kurs war…Harry?", Ron schaute sich um und entdeckte den Schwarzhaarigen ganz hinten auf dem Bett bei Dean, welcher auf ihn einredete.

„Harry?"

„Ach Ron!" Dean wank ihn zu ihnen. „Harry spinnt! Erst wollte er sich unter der Dusche ertränken und jetzt spinnt er rum und verlangt Abführmittel, damit er als krank durchgeht und nicht mit muss!"

Ron trat zu ihnen und ließ sich am Bettrand nieder. „Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige hob seinen Wuschelkopf „Das hatten wir doch schon, oder? Ich kann dir versprechen, wir alle haben größtes Mitleid mit dir, aber Harry, diese Woche wirst du doch wohl überleben? Sieh es doch einfach als Möglichkeit Malfoy und Zabini die Fresse einzuschlagen und sie fertig zu machen!"

Harry nickte. „Hab sowieso keine Wahl!"

Dean strahlte. „Er hat's begriffen!"

)-(

Als es Zeit fürs Mittagessen wurde, lächelten zwei Slytherins gemein.

Als die beiden bei der großen Halle ankamen, flüsterte Draco Blaise noch schnell „Let's the show begin!" zu und die beiden öffneten die Türe um zu ihren Plätzen zu gehen.

_Flashback:_

„_Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Bescheit weißt, dass ich dich jetzt langsam häuten, erwürgen und über dem Feuer grillen muss, bevor ich mich anschließend Freiwillig in Longbottem' s Zaubertränkekessel stürze!"_

Blaise schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Na, na Draco. So schlimm wird's kaum gewesen sein!"

Der Blonde verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh doch! Wie konntest du so was nur so ernst sagen? Immerhin habe ich einen schlechten Ruf zu verlieren!"

Blaise hielt inne und setzte sich dann neben Draco aus Bett. „Was hast du denn zu ihm gesagt?"

Draco knurrte. „Ich hab zusammenhangloses Zeugs gefaselt- ja ich! Ein Malfoy der faselt, ich glaub ich wird nicht mehr!" Der Blonde stöhnte. „Und der Rest hat sich etwa so angehört wie: Potter, wenn du mit Zabini rumgemacht hast, stürz ich mich in die Bowle und ersaufe mich darin! Oh Gott, ich muss geklungen haben wie ein Weichei hoch drei!" (V.m: Warum wollen die sich eigentlich alle ersäufen? Gift ist doch viel effizienter… -drop-)

Blaise betrachtete den Slytherin der vor neben ihm auf dem Bett saß genau.

„Drake?"

„Mhm..." machte Draco.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

„Mhm-hm…"

Blaise setzte nach. „Dracilein, kaufst du mir ein Pony?"

„Mmh-hm..." nickte Draco.

„Einen rosa Pony?"

„Mhh-hm..."

Nun wurde es ihm zuviel und er boxte dem Malfoyerben kurzerhand auf den Oberarm.

„Zu-hööören!", trällerte er und zupfte Draco am Ärmel.

„Was ist?", zischte Draco und schüttelte Blaises Hand ab.

„Du sollst mir zuhören, hab ich gesagt!", grinste Blaise. „Weißt du, irgendwie ist es ja schon seltsam…"

„Was?", fragte Draco ungewollt neugierig.

„Na ja…Du und Potter!"

„Was ist mit uns?"

„Lass mich mal sinnieren…", sagte Blaise und machte eine Kunstpause. „Da wäre erstes Jahr Hogwarts. Du bietest Potty die Freundschaft an. Potty lehnt ab weil du so n Arschloch warst und seinen ersten Freund in der fremden Welt beleidigt hast!"

Blaise wich Dracos Hand aus, die ihn unmissverständlich schlagen wollte.

„Tiger, ich sag nur die Wahrheit, du warst ganz schön eingebildet, Tatsache! Aber bevor wir den Faden verlieren; du hast ihn beleidigt, er dich, ihr konntet euch nicht ausstehen. Zweites Jahr: Selbes Spiel wie im ersten, bis auf die Tatsache, dass du ihm die Freundschaft natürlich kein zweites Mal angeboten hast. Drittes Jahr: Euer Konkurrenzkampf wurde immer schlimmer. Viertes Jahr: Ihr glaubtet euch zu hassen, im fünften dasselbe. Im sechsten hast du nur noch von ihm gesprochen: Potter hat dies gesagt…Potter hat das gemacht…Potter ist…Potter wird…Potter war… Ich sag dir, es war ganz schön nervig. Aber ich dachte das sei nur so eine Phase. Doch auch im siebten Jahr, also jetzt, suchst du ständig Streit, schreist förmlich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit! Weißt du, was das für mich bedeutet?" Er schaute dem ungekrönten Slytherinprinzen in die Augen, welche ihn verständnislos musterten.

„Nicht wirklich…", gab er zu und wartete gespannt auf Zabini's Antwort.

„Sweethard, du stehest auf ihn!"

Kurz darauf hörte man ein lautes Poltern im Zimmer des Erben der Malfoys…

„Draco?" Blaise beugte sich über den Slytherin, der gerade vom Bett gefallen war und hart mit den Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen hatte. „Lebst du noch?"

Ein Ächzen war die Antwort und Blaise packte den Blonden an den Schultern um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen. Nachdem er den Slytherin aufs Bett verfrachtet hatte, beugte er sich über ihn und wurde plötzlich an der Krawatte gepackt und ruckartig hinuntergezogen. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast und in Dracos Augen war ein teuflisch-wahnsinniges Glitzern gezogen.

„Du- sagst- mir- jetzt- sofort, dass- du- das- vorhin- nicht- ernst- gemeint- hast!", zischte er dem armen Blaise zu, der anfing zu zappeln.

„Draco, lass mich los! Du kannst mir doch meine Meinungsfreiheit nicht nehmen!" Er kämpfte sich frei und wich vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Doch als Draco sich nicht regte, kehrte sein übliches diabolisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht zurück.

„Schade, eigentlich wollte ich ihn haben, vielleicht sogar länger als für eine Nacht!", seufzte er und wartete gespannt auf Dracos Reaktion, die auch sofort kam.

„Spinnst du? Das ist Potter, der-Junge-der-nicht-sterben-will-der-Junge-der-mir-immer-auf-den-Sack-geht!", schimpfte er sofort los und der Wahnsinn in seinen Augen wich der Verzweiflung.

Blaise kicherte. „Ist da etwa schon mehr gelaufen als ich wusste?"

Draco wurde rot und funkelte sein Gegenüber zornerfüllt an. „Blaise das ist widerlich!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich glaube du hattest noch nie was mit nem Jungen, oder?"

Draco überging diese Frage mit einer Handbewegung, beschloss auf Blaises Blick aber trotzdem zu antworten.

„Nein, nur Mädchen." Eine Pause entstand. Dann: „Blaise, ist es etwas anderes, ich meine mit Jungen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte verträumt auf seine Fingernägel. „Nicht nur anders! Es ist das Paradies!"

Darauf wusste der Blonde nichts zu erwidern. Doch nach einer Weile sagte er überzeugt: „Trotzdem würde ich mit Potter nie etwas anfangen wollen, er ist erstens ein stinkender Gryffindor und zweitens Harry Potter, die große Hoffnung der Seite des Lichts. Stell dir mal vor, ein Malfoy und ein Potter! Die Leute würden glauben das sei der Weltuntergang!"

Blaise grinste. „Na und? Aber wenn du Pansy bevorzugst…"

Dracos entsetztes Gesicht sprach Bände. „Iiiih! Blaise das ist eklig! Halt sofort die Klappe!"

Zabini wagte sich wieder einen Schritt näher. Als Draco sich nicht bewegte fasste er Mut und legte sich neben den Blonden aufs Bett.

„Er ist hübsch, hm?", fragte er Richtung Decke und hob eine Hand an der er einen funkelnden Ring hatte.

„Was, Potter? Nee! Der macht Pansy schon fast Konkurrenz!", kam es blitzartig von Draco.

Blaise kicherte. „Ich sprach von meinem Ring…"

Draco wurde rot und schnaubte. Blaise kicherte noch immer. „Aber hässlich ist Potter auch nicht! Einer der best aussehendsten Jungs hier in Hogwarts!"

„Ja, wenn du unter Hogwarts Neville Longbottem verstehst…"

„Lass gut sein, Longbottem ist wirklich nicht sooo schlimm!"

„Nicht schlimm?"

„Er sieht gut aus, vor allem unter seinen Roben…", Blaise schenkte der Decke ein dreckiges Grinsen, welches nur er so zustande brachte.

„Blaaaaaaaise!", knurrte Draco angewidert. „Das sind eindeutig zu viele Informationen!"

„Na wenn du schon fragst, kriegst du auch ne Antwort!"

Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile. Dann regte sich Blaise abermals. „Tiger, ich glaube übrigens, Potter steht auf dich!"

Draco verschluckte sich fast und begann zu husten. „WAS? Erzähl schon, LOS!"

„Hast du nicht gesagt, er interessiert dich nicht?", lächelte Zabini gemein und ließ sich durch einen unsanften Knuff in die Seite schnell zum Weitersprechen animieren… „Hast du dich noch nie geachtet, wie er dich ansieht? Selbst ich hab das gemerkt. Ich wollte Potter zwar schon vom ersten Tag an, als ich hier ins sechste Schuljahr startete, doch wenn sein Herz wirklich dir gehört, dann lass ich's eben…"

„Er sieht mich an? WIE sieht er mich an?"

„Nun mit diesem gewissen verträumten Blick, den er nur beim Fliegen bekommt…Aber warum interessiert es dich plötzlich so brennend?"

Draco überlegte nicht lange sonder grinste gemein. „Noch nie von dem Sprichwort: Kenne deinen Feind besser als dich selbst- gehört?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist mir unbekannt…Aber egal, ich denke wir werden es in der nächsten Woche herausfinden. Aber Tiger, wenn du Potter verarscht, dann beschwer dich nicht wenn er bei mir auch noch im Bett landet!"

Draco schnaubte überrascht. „Vergiss es. Er gehört mir!"

„Dir? Ich dachte du wolltest nichts von ihm?"

„Erfahrungen sammeln ist doch ganz interessant…Und außerdem freue ich mich schon auf Mission: Wie knack ich Potter? Das wird bestimmt nicht einfach!"

„Aber Drake, wenn er sich dir öffnet, brichst du ihm vielleicht das Herz! Du musst ihm vor eurem ersten Mal mindestens sagen, dass es für dich nichts Ernstes ist! Das ist nur fair! Hast du gehört, Draco?", fragte Blaise eindringlich und blickte den Blonden abschätzend an.

„Bricht ihm halt das Herz! Ist doch nur Potter!", kam es schulterzuckend von Draco. Damit stand er auf und ging zum Spiegel und machte sich die Haare neu. Als er fertig war drehte er sich um. „Kommst du zum Mittagessen? Da fängt das Spiel, _take Potter_ erst recht an!"

Blaise erhob sich grummelnd. „Draco, bleib fair!"

„Ja, ja…" Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer, mit Blaise dicht auf seinen Fersen.

_Flashback end_

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**

**Reviewt ihr mir? Jaaaa? Daaaanke! -Bussis austeil!- Die Schwarzleser sind ganz böse! Ich hab sie nur halb so lieb wie die Reviewer, als haut in die Tasten! -lach- **

(Seht ihr den lila Button links unten? Er schreit: "Klick mich an!")

**bb, ich hoffe wir lesen uns, eure -manchmal evil- Luniluna**


	12. Die Reise beginnt

Hallo Leute! Ich bins Wieder, eure Lunniluna. (übrigens, vom Samstag an bin ich zwei Wochen in den Ferien, falls nichts Neues kommt)

Draco: "Endlich hat sie sich entschlossen, dass die Reise losgeht!" -strahltwiekleinkind-

Harry: "Oh ja... gaaaanz toll!", -schmollt-

Blaise: "Ich finds lustig, vorallem den Teil mit uns, Löwe!"

Harry: "Den Teil meinst du? Na ja, war für das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas in dieser Fic geschrieben hat nicht mal soo schlecht..."

Markus: "Leute, wir müssen los! Sonst verratet ihr noch das ganze Kapitel!"

Lunniluna: "Genau!" -grummel- "Haut ab, damit die Leute hier lesen können!" -allerausschneiss-

Wollt ihr das Kapittel? Jah? Dann schreit laut Lunniluna ist die Beste! Ihr wolt nicht? -heul- Na dann halt nicht. Das Chappi gibts trotzdem -ernsthaftmitkopfnick-

Schreibt ihr mir n Review? Jah? Ganz ehrlich? Süss von euch! Denn die Schwarzleser hab ich nur halb so lieb!

Rechtliches:

Disclaimer: Nur Fantasie mir, Harry Potter Welt Rowling...

DIES IST SLASH (oh mann! Wer hat das jetzt _immer noch nicht _begriffen?)

OOC (einwenig oder einwenig mehr...) -davonschleich-

So, nun geht's los, mit _**Die Reise beginnt**_

)-(

„Kann er nicht einfach woanders hinsehen?", murmelte Harry mit roten Wangen in seinen Kartoffelbrei hinein.

„Hm-h?", machte Ron mit vollem Mund und spülte mit ein wenig Kürbissaft hinunter. „Was ist?"

„Och nichts!", sagte Harry etwas zu schnell und Ginny warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. Harry errötete noch einwenig mehr und zerschnitt sein Fleisch in Millimeter große Stücke.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, beschloss aber sich das ganze ein andermal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Jungs, habt ihr auch wirklich alles fertig gepackt?", fragte sie mit etwas schulmeisterhaften Stimme und warf den beiden einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Jaaaa-ha!", grummelte Ron. Auch Harry nickte genervt. „Hermine, das war schon das siebte Mal, dass du uns diese verdammte Frage gestellt hast!", murrte der Schwarzhaarige und warf dem Mädchen einen unleidlichen Blick zu.

Diese jedoch zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Was ja wohl alleine eure Schuld ist! Wenn ihr mir nicht Jahrelang gezeigt hättet, dass ihr jegliche Verantwortung vor euch herschiebt, bis ihr sie nicht mehr ignorieren könnt, würde ich euch diesbezüglich vertrauen und hätte schon lange Ruhe gegeben!"

„Ach ja, Verantwortung vor mir herschieben? Wer ist denn hier Vertrauensschüler geworden?", knurrte der Rotschopf und verzog beleidigt den Mund.

„Auch nur, weil Dumbledore Harry nicht noch mehr aufhalsen wollte!", knirschte Hermine angenervt.

„Ach ja? _Ach ja_? Ich denke dass ich mir diesen Posten ausreichend verdient habe!", zischte Ron und sein Gesicht wurde zunehmend röter.

„Verdient? Womit denn? Mit euren lächerlichen Quidditchspielen?"

„Lächerlich? Was nennst du hier lächerlich? Quidditch ist bei weitem besser als stundenlang über Büchern zu hocken und irgendwelchen Blödsinn zu lernen, den wir in unserer gesamten Schulzeit nie brauchen werden!"

Die beiden stritten sich weiter und Harry seufzte gedanklich auf. _Na toll und schon bin ich wieder ausgeblendet!_

Sein Blick wanderte durch die große Halle und landete erneut beim Slytherintisch.

_Oh Merlin! Er starrt immer noch zu mir rüber, _stöhnte Harry in Gedanken.

Silbergraue Augen bohrten sich in smaragdgrüne und Harry fühlte sich unangenehm an die Situation beim Frühstück erinnert.

Auf Dracos Züge stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Das ging ja einfacher als gedacht. Potter ließ sich durch einfache Blicke bereits aus der Fassung bringen. Seit er den Raum betreten hatte, war sein Blick kaum von dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gewichen. _Potty, Potty…Kann es stimmen was Blaise erzählt hat? Oder warum wirst du rot? _Draco's Augen bekamen einen fragenden Schimmer und Harry wandte seinen Blick ganz schnell ab.

_Oh Scheiße! Hoffentlich hat Draco das nicht bemerkt! Draco? Shit, Harry seit wann den Draco? Malfoy, das ist der Name, den du in den Mund zu nehmen pflegst! A propos in den Mund nehmen…Nein böser Harry, ganz BÖSER Harry!_

Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf und schob seinen Stuhl einwenig zurück. Was bezweckte Dra-…Malfoy mit seinen Blicken? Und warum hatte es ihn interessiert, ob er und Blaise…? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass…oder etwa doch?

Harry kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und runzelte etwas die Stirn. Seine beiden Freunde waren indessen in ein Streitgespräch über das Lernen versunken und beachteten ihn immer noch nicht. Lediglich Ginny schien aufzufallen, dass der Schwarzhaarige indessen aus seinen Fleischstückchen Mus gemacht hatte und auf seinem Stuhl hin und her wippte.

Harry war zu keinem schlauen Ergebnis gekommen und sein Blick fiel abermals auf den Slytherin Tisch. Draco sah nun wieder auf seinen Teller, dafür schickte Blaise ihm einen undeutbaren Blick. War das Besorgnis? Doch warum?

Harry fing an mit seiner Gabel auf seinem Fleischmus herumzupatschen. Warum hatte Malfoy ihn so angesehen, verdammt? Harry flog die eindeutigste Möglichkeit, nämlich dass der Slytherin sich in ihn verliebt hatte- oder zumindest Interesse hegte, sofort beiseite. Waren doch sowieso nur Hirngespinste. Doch was sollte Besorgnis von Seiten Zabini's? Hatte der blonde Schönling etwas geplant?

Mit einem lauten Ruck erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz und bat um Ruhe.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Alle vom fünften Jahrgang aufwärts bitte ich hier zu bleiben, der Rest kann, selbstverständlich erst wenn sie aufgegessen haben, gehen."

Harry fiel erst jetzt auf, dass kaum noch Schüler aßen und fragte sich wie viel Zeit er mit Nachdenken verbracht haben musste.

Der Schulleiter sah mit einem Lächeln zu, wie sich Ausnahme los alle jüngeren Schüler erhoben und Häuserweise die Hale verließen.

„Nun denn, nun denn…Endlich ist der Tag gekommen, auf den sie sich alle gefreut haben!"

Ein Schnauben ging durch die Menge, doch Dumbledore lächelte immer noch vergnügt.

„In wenigen Stunden werden sie in ihren Appartements angekommen sein und sich einrichten können. Ich hoffe alle wissen um was es grobermassen in ihrem Beruf geht! Wir hoffen sie werden eine lehrreiche Woche verbringen und um einige Erfahrungen reicher wieder zurückkehren!"

Niemandem fiel das dreckige Grinsen Draco Malfoys auf, na ja- außer einem gewissen Ravenclaw, der die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich wiederhole, es gelten beinahe dieselben Regeln wie hier: Kein Alkohol, um neun ist Ausgangssperre, gutes Betragen und so weiter…Rechnen sie sonst mit einem Schulverweis."

Wieder Schnaubte die Menge, doch dieses Mal vor Entrüstung darüber, um neun wieder im Appartement sein zu müssen!

„Professor McGonagall, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte die Reisedaten auszuteilen?", fragte der alte Professor liebenswürdig Richtung Lehrertisch gewandt.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin erhob sich, rollte wie bei der Verteilung der Berufe, ein unendlich langes Pergament aus, und zerriss es mit einem Zauberspruch in die Einzelteile, um diese dann wieder zu vervierfachen.

Harry schnappte sich mit gekonntem Sucherreflex seinen Zettel und las ihn kurz durch.

_Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy/ Blaise Zabini/ Markus Winz: _

_Sie reisen mit dem Zug. Finden sie sich um ein Uhr fünfzig vor den Toren Hogwarts's ein, besteigen sie die mit einer 8 markierte Kutsche, die sie nach Hogsmeade bringen wird. Dort begeben sie sich unverzüglich auf Gleis 3-a und steigen sie in den wartenden Zug ein. Der Schaffner wird ihnen ihre Billete aushändigen. In Brighton aussteigen. Die Fahrt dauert etwa 3 Stunden, richten sie sich darauf ein. Wenn sie aussteigen, wartet vor dem Bahnhof eine Frau, die ein Schild mit dem Namen –Kinderheim- dabeihaben wird. Diese Frau wird sie sofort zu ihrem Apartment geleiten und ihnen den Ablauf der Woche erklären._

_Denken sie daran, alle Leute sind Muggel! Wir erwarten gutes Benehmen!_

_Gezeichnet: Professor Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin._

„Drei Stunden?", fiepte er überrascht und verzog das Gesicht. „Drei lange Stunden?"

Ginny lächelte ihn süß an. „Harry? Könntest du nachher noch kurz mit mir sprechen?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Harry gurgelte etwas Unverständliches hervor, dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Oh nein!", rief er verzweifelt und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Gryffindors auf sich. „Es ist bereits zwanzig vor zwei und um zehn vor muss ich vor den Toren Hogwarts's stehen!", regte er sich auf und Ginny nickte. „Gut, dann helf ich dir eben beim runterschleppen deines Koffers! Ich muss erst um drei hier weg!"

Harry murrte zwar, doch die Rothaarige lächelte ihn nur entwaffnend an und zog ihn am Ärmel. „Komm schon, sonst verpasst du deine Kutsche, Süßer und das willst du sicher nicht, oder?", sie klimperte laszive mit den Wimpern und ging dann mit einem hochroten Harry in Schlepptau, aus der Halle zum Gryffindorturm.

„Ginny, was willst du?", keuchte Harry. Er war gerade dabei seinen Koffer die erste Treppe hinunter zu schleppen, Ginny trug seinen Rucksack,

„Och nur fragen, ob du vorgesorgt hast…", lächelte sie.

„Vorgesorgt? Wie vorgesorgt?"

„Meinst du. Ich habe diese Blicke heute beim Mittagessen nicht bemerkt? Malfoy war ja so heiß auf dich…Süßer, warum wirst du rot? Ist nichts wofür du dich schämen müsstest. Der begehrteste Junge Hogwarts will mit dir ins Bett, genauso wie der Entjungferer Nummer eins. Hach warum bin ich kein Junge!"

Harry starrte seine kleine Halbschwester, wie er sie gedanklich zu nennen pflegte, an.

„Hör auf zu starren, Harry. Das kommt nicht gut an…", wies sie ihn schmunzelnd zurecht.

„Ginny, selbst wenn die beiden in Tangas vor mir herumtanzen würden, wäre ich genauso hetero wie zuvor!", knurrte Harry leise.

„Aber sicher…", kicherte Ginny und fing einen bösen Blick Harrys ein. „Jetzt mal langsam, das glaubst du wohl selber nicht?", fragte sie überzeugt.

„Ginny, ich stehe auf MÄDCHEN!", knurrte er.

„Ok, dann hast du bestimmt nichts dagegen, mit mir zu wetten, dass du am Schluss der Woche verliebt nach Hause kommen wirst."

„Was ist, wenn ich mich in ein Mädchen verliebe?"

„Ich spreche natürlich nur von den Jungs. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du in dieser Woche nicht nur einmal flachgelegt wirst!"

„Aber sicher…", imitierte Harry sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Also, wettest du jetzt, dass ich flachgelegt werde, oder dass ich mich verliebe?", fragte er nach und Ginny schwieg einen Moment. Dann lächelte sie zuversichtlich. „Beides!"

„Beides? Du spinnst!"

„Um was wetten wir?"

„Schlag was vor!"

„Wer verliert muss in der Eingangshalle strippen, bis er von jemandem abgehalten wird!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Kannst dir schon mal schöne Unterwäsche kaufen, Süße!", flötete er.

„Dito, Süßer!"

Sie stiegen die letzte Treppenstufe hinunter und die Rothaarige hielt Harry am Ärmel fest. „Bevor du gehst, hier…"

Se blickte sich um, als sie niemanden sah, griff sie in ihren Umhang und hielt Harry eine Tube Gleitgel hin. Ein Zettel heftete daran:

_Nur für den Fall…_

Harry runzelte die Stirne. „Bananengeschmack?"

Ginny kicherte. „Aus eigener Erfahrung kann ich sagen, Schoko und Erdbeere sind zu süß!"

Harry schüttelte sich. „Hör bloß auf, Ginny! Das will ich gar nicht wissen!"

Sie kicherte erneut, schnappte sich das Gel und stopfte es in Harrys Rucksack.

Harry schaute sie etwas irritiert an.  
"Hinter diiiir.", flötete sie süßlich und verschloss hastig den Rucksack.

„Harry, wir wollten uns natürlich noch verabschieden!" Hermine und Ron traten auf sie zu.

Harry lief rot an und stotterte „Li-lieb von euch!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und Ron guckte etwas verwirrt. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Nur die Aufregung!"

„Aha. Au jeden Fall, pass auf dich auf und ärgere die Slyth's ne Runde für mich- ja?", meinte Ron und schlug Harry auf die Schultern.

„Versuche trotz deinen Gefährten etwas zu lernen!", mahnte Hermine. „Iss nichts, was sie dir anbieten und gehe nicht einfach mit irgendwelchen Leuten mit, die dir Drogen versprechen!"

Harry verzog den Mund. „Ja Mami. Den Klositz wird ich auch immer schön abwischen!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte ihn rasch.

Dann schnappte sich Ron Harrys Koffer, Hermine den Rucksack und Ginny Harry und sie traten vor die Tore Hogwarts.

Eine große schwarze Schulkutsche wartete vor der Schule, auf ihrer Türe war eine große 8 gemalt worden und ein Hauself wieselte auf das Trio zu.

„Hallo Dobby!", grüsste Harry überrascht.

„Guten Tag, Harry Potter Sir. Guten Tag Mr. Weasley Sir und Miss Granger Mme! Sie können geben Dobby den Koffer, Sir!"

Ron streckte dem Hauselfen den großen Koffer Harrys hin und Hermine drückte Harry seinen Rucksack in die eine Hand.

Dobby verfrachtete den Koffer und kehrte dann mit lächelndem Gesicht zu dem Trio zurück. „Harry Potter, Sir. Hier haben sie noch drei belegte Brote, eine Flasche Kürbissaft und Süßigkeiten, Sir!"  
Harry bekam einen Beutel in die andere Hand gedrückt und Dobby lächelte treuherzig. „Danke viel Mal, Dobby! Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!", freute sich Harry und lächelte den Hauselfen freundlich an.

Dann öffnete er schnell seinen Rucksack und verstaute den Beutel so, dass man nichts mehr von seinem Gleitgel erkennen konnte. Harry hatte vieles, aber ganz sicher momentan keine Nerven um aufdringliche Fragen zu beantworten.

Dobby öffnete ihm die Türe und Harry kletterte hinein, um gleich darauf den Kopf aus dem Fenster zu strecken. Ginny beugte sich nach oben, um Harry ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu drücken. In Wahrheit suchte sie nur eine Möglichkeit ihm etwas zu zuflüstern

„Denk an die Wette, Süßer!" Harry lächelte unter dem Küsschen. „Aber sicher holde Lady!"

Die Türe des Schlosses flog krachend auf und heraustraten Blaise, Draco und hinter ihnen Markus Winz, begleitet von Damian Newton.

„Platz da, ihr Haufen Müll!", schnarrte Draco und wuchtete seinen Koffer in Dobbys Bauch. Blaise reichte seinen gleich nach, stieg mit einem charmanten Lächeln Richtung Ginny in die Kutsche und ließ sich neben Harry sinken.

„Tag Potty!", strahlte er.

Harry murmelte etwas, was nach: „Wo ist der Feuerwhisky, wenn man ihn braucht?", klang und rutschte ganz nahe an die Wand.

„Warum so schüchtern?"

„Zabini sei ruhig und mir geht es gut!"

Draco ließ sich gegenüber von Harry auf die Kutschenbank nieder. „Oh, dann wirst du leiden, Potty!"

Markus setzte sich neben Draco und zerrte seine Hut zu Recht. „Und nun wäre unsere heitere Gruppe versammelt!", sagte er vergnügt und fing einen –bald-bist-du-tot-wenn-du-so-weiter-machst Blick von Draco ein.

Doch Blaise nickte und kicherte. „Potty schau nicht so! Wir fressen dich schon nicht, wir hatten ja Mittagessen!"

Harry schnaubte und beschloss die drei einfach zu ignorieren.

Unter einem Winken von Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Newton rollte die Kutsche los, einer ungewissen Zeit entgegen…

„Zabini, lass deine Füße bei dir!", knurrte Harry und Blaise grinste.

„Du bist wirklich prüde, Potter!"

Draco sahnte Blaise einen Todesblick, der ihn daran erinnern sollte, dass Potter ihm gehörte. Ihm und keinem anderen, zumindest, bis er eine Nacht mit dem heißen Löwen verbracht hatte.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sein übliches strahle-Lächeln.

„Potty, wie hält man es eigentlich bei einem Haufen Dumpfbeutel im Gryffindorturm aus?", fragte er wieder Richtung Harry und der Gryffindor funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Besser, als wenn man mit Leuten wie euch zusammen sein muss. Da kommt einen ja das Mittagessen wieder hoch!"

„Nicht dass du allzu viel gegessen hättest, Potter!", grinste Draco gemein und Harry lief rot an.

„Kein Wunder, wenn du mich mit deinen Blicken gelöchert hast, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, wenn ich einen Bissen esse, fällt es durch mich durch wie durch ein Sieb!"

Draco gefror das Lächeln im Gesicht. Hatte Potter wirklich nichts anders gedacht?

Blaise klatschte in die Hände. „Leute, wir sind in Hogsmeade, wir sollten aussteigen!"

Grummelnd stiegen Harry, Draco, Markus hinter Blaise aus der Kutsche. Draco blickte sich um. „Gleis 3-a? Wo ist das?"

„Da vorne!", deutet Markus und zeigte auf eine Tafel.

„Na dann, los!", befahl Draco und die Vier setzten sich in Bewegung. Die Lock war nicht Rot und prächtig, wie der Hogwartsexpress, sondern eher schäbig und in einem dunklen grün gehalten Farbton.

„Mit so was soll ich fahren?", beschwerte sich Draco und nicht nur Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Genau, Draco. Also beweg deinen süßen Arsch und steig ein!", seufzte Blaise und schob den protestierenden Blonden zum Zugeingang.

Davor stand ein alter Schaffner und warf ihnen einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Hogwarts, ne?", fragte er gereizt.

„Jep!", antwortete Markus für die anderen drei. „Könnten wir unsere Billets von ihnen kriegen?"

Der Schaffner besah sich die vier noch einmal genau. „Gut, hier sind sie!" Er drückte jedem ein Billet in die Hand. „Ich bitte sie, nicht zu laut zu sein, ab der nächsten Station steigen Muggel ein, also gleich umziehen, wenn sie eingestiegen sind. Wir wollen ja keinen Ärger, oder?" Damit schob er sie in den Zug und kontrollierte die nächsten Zauberer und Hexen die sich hinter ihnen zusammengedrängt hatten.

„Jetzt schon umziehen?", beschwerte sich Blaise lauthals, aber Markus ging ohne ein Wort weiter den Zugflur hinunter, zu einem leeren Abteil.

„Hier rein!", forderte er die andern auf und hatte sich schon ans Fenster gesetzt.

„Ich will auch ans Fenster!", wünschte Blaise und Draco warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, der soviel heißen sollte, wie: Armes zurückgebliebenes Kind. Blaise jedoch, liess sich nicht entmutigen und rutschte direkt ans Fenster. Draco setzte sich neben Markus und Harry blieb nichts anders übrig, als sich neben Blaise zu setzen.

„Löwe, jetzt hör endlich auf so zu gucken!", befahl Blaise ihn.

_Löwe? Jetzt gibt er mir schon Spitznamen? _Harry schnaubte nur erneut und rückte von dem Slytherin weg, der sich breit hingesetzt hatte.

„Umziehen!", fiel es Markus wieder ein und er stand auf, um Kleider aus dem Koffer zu fischen.

Seufzend taten die andern es ihm gleich. Markus hatte ohne zu zögern seinen Umhang abgeworfen und war gerade dabei, sich aus seiner Schulrobe zu quälen. „Was guckt ihr so? Wir sind alle Jungen, selbst wen jemand schwul ist, haben wir ja noch die Unterwäsche an. In einer Badehose sieht man gleichviel!", erklärte er als er die erstaunten Blicke der anderen bemerkte. Blaise zog ihn mit seinen Blicken weiter aus, bevor auch er begann, seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Sogar Draco begann sich auszuziehen.

Nur Harry blieb erstarrt stehen und konnte sich nicht rühren. Es erregte ihn, neben drei Jungen zu stehen, die sich allesamt auszogen. Selber schämte er sich dafür, wollte sich darum auch nicht vor den anderen ausziehen.

„Potter, wir gucken dir schon nix weg!", seufzte Draco. Und Blaise räusperte sich schelmisch.

Harry bestrafte ihn mit Ignoranz.

„Na gut, Potty, ich guck woanders hin!", gab sich Blaise geschlagen und Harry begann sich so schnell wie möglich aus Umhang und Robe zu schälen. Dann Packte er eine enge schwarze Jeans und schlüpfte hinein.

„Bist du fertig?", säuselte Blaise und drehte sich ohne abzuwarten wieder zu ihm. Harry war gerade dabei, sich die Hose zuzuknöpfen.

_Wow! _Fuhr es Draco durch den Kopf. _Der hat ja ein richtiges Sixpack! _Ohne es zu wollen, starrte er auf Harrys Bauch, wo sich die Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung Harrys leicht mitbewegten.

Blaise sah aus als würde er gleich anfangen zu sabbern und Markus starrte den Gryffindor einfach nur an.

Harry hob, ein grünes T-Shirt in der Hand, den Kopf und wurde augenblicklich tiefrot, als er die Blicke der anderen bemerkte.

Schnell zog er das figurbetonte Shirt über den kopf. Deutlich konnte man darunter die Muskeln erkennen.

Blaise pfiff anerkennend. „Potter, wenn du früher schon so rumgelaufen wärst, hätte ich dich längst vernascht!"

Er kassierte einen Seitenhieb von Draco, der abermals klar: _MIR_ signalisieren sollte.

„Ich dachte hier guckt mir niemand was weg?", fragte Harry leicht belustigt und konnte es nicht lassen, als er sich hinsetzte, leicht den Bauch nach vorne zu strecken.

„Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass du solche Muskeln hast, hätte er das niemals gesagt!", grinste Blaise. „Draco, Winz, hört endlich auf zu starren!

Draco knurrte und sah aus dem Fenster doch Winz kicherte. „Potter, du siehst verdammt heiß aus!"

Draco drehte sich sofort wieder um und starrte Markus an, als wäre er ein giftiges Insekt.

Harry stöhnte. „Sind in diesem Abteil denn alle Schwul, außer mir?"

„So sicher?", raunte Blaise ihm ins Ohr und sagte dann laut: „Das bringt mich auf eine Idee. Potter, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

Malfoy erdolchte Blaise mit seinen Blicken. „Nicht das olle Spiel!", beschwerte er sich.

„Oh, doch! Oder willst du kneifen, Malfoy?"

„Vergiss es, Zabini!"

„Potter, Winz? Kneift ihr?"

„Niemals!" Winz. „Nein!" Harry.

„Also Potter, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Harrys Gedanken rotierten wie unter einem Küchenquirl. Was sollte er nehmen?

„Pflicht?", kam es zögerlich.

„Mutig!", strahlte Blaise.

„Bin nicht umsonst Gryffindor!", kam es von Harry, wenn auch nicht recht überzeugt.

„Hm…Pflicht also? Na gut. Was sollen wir dir aufgeben?", Blaise kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ach ja, ich weiß! Zieh dein Shirt aus, renne durch den Zug und singe dabei die ganze Zeit dieses Muggellied: I'm to sexy for my live…aber die Strophe mit dem Shirt!"

Draco lachte gemein, Winz fand es lustig und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist…"

Schnell zog er sich sein Shirt wieder aus und stand auf. Seine enge Hose präsentierte seinen knackigen Hintern perfekt und seine Beine luden ein, mit den Blicken darauf zu verweilen. Harry öffnete die Abteilstür, stellte zu seinem Schrecken fest, das die meisten anderen Türen ebenfalls offen waren, beschloss Gryffindor zu sein und die Sache einfach durchzuziehen.

Und los ging's. Einmal quer durch den Zug mit lautem _I'm too sexy for my shirt, I'm too sexy for my shirt…_

Köpfe strecken sich aus verschiedensten Abteilen und eine junge Frau, kaum älter als Harry lachte lauthals. „Das ist wahr!"

Harry wurde einwenig rot, lief aber singend weiter. Blaise indessen, saß lachend am Boden und Draco hielt sich gerade noch davon ab es ihm gleich zu tun.

Als Harry wieder zurückkam, war er zündrot und schlug schnellstens die Abteiltüre hinter sich zu. „Das zahl ich dir heim, Zabini!", knurrte er noch unheilvoll. Dann „Malfoy, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

Der Silberblonde erstarrte und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Wahrheit!"

„Mit wie vielen Personen hast du bereits geschlafen?", fragte Harry ohne zu zögern.

Draco wurde blass und räusperte sich. „Chrm-chrm...Also da waren…", doch Blaise unterbrach ihn, gemein lächelnd. „Warte Draco, zuerst ein Schlückchen in Ehren, kann keiner verwehren! Er zog ein Fläschchen mit abgeschwächtem Veratiserum aus der Tasche. „Wirkt genau für eine Frage…"

Draco knurrte, trank aber einen Schluck. Harry wiederholte seine Frage und grinste gemein. „Vier!", kam sofort die monotone Antwort.

Alle starrten ihn an. „Was ist? Nur weil man begehrt ist, muss man doch nicht mit allen ins Bett steigen, oder?" er schüttelte den Kopf. „Winz, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit!", antwortete der Ravenclaw bestimmt.

Draco überlegte lange, fragte zum Schluss. „Ok, ich möchte nur etwas wissen. Würdest du Potter vernaschen, wenn du könntest?"

„Ja!"

Winz wurde leicht rot, Harry tiefrot und Draco sauwütend. Der Silberblonde beschloss ab diesem Augenblick den Ravenclaw zu hassen. Blaise schüttelte beim Anblick der drei Jungs nur den Kopf.

„Winz mach weiter, bevor du Harry mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen hast!"

„Ok, um die Runde abzuschließen, Blaise: Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Tat!"

„Gut, ich will dass du Potter zwei Minuten lang richtig küsst!"

Blaise strahlte. „Danke Mann!" Winz war verwirrt, Draco noch wütender und Harry glich mittlerweile einer überreifen Tomate.

Blaise lehnte sich zu ihm und Harry wich panisch zurück. „Keine Angst, kleiner. Nur ein Kuss!", beruhigte ihn Blaise und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern. Harrys Augen waren vor Schrecken geweitet und Blaise fuhr mit seiner Hand leicht über Harrys Wange. „Entspann dich Süßer. Nur ein Kuss…", flüsterte er und sein Atem kitzelte Harrys Mund. Dann schloss Blaise den letzten Rest zwischen ihnen und ihre Lippen lagen aufeinander. Zuerst noch verschlossen, doch dann begann Blaise an Harrys Unterlippe zu saugen, sanft und dennoch bestimmend. Harry saß stocksteif da. Es war nicht sein erster Kuss. Aber der erste mit einem Jungen. Ginnys Wette fiel ihm wieder ein. _Ich wette dass du diese Woche mehr als einmal flachgelegt wirst._ Harrys Wangen waren immer noch rot und als Blaise anfing an Harrys Mundwinkel zu knabbern, öffnete sich sein Mund automatisch. Die Zunge des Slytherins drang sofort in Harrys warme Mundhöhle, ertastete die ungewohnte Umgebung und leckte über Harrys Zahnfleisch. Als er Harrys Zunge berührte, bahnten sich kleine Wärmeschauer durch den Körper des Gryffindors. Harry fand es seltsam, dass ihn dieser Kuss nicht ekelte, seine Hand fand wie von selbst den Weg in Blaises Schopf und endlich erwiderte er den Kuss. Ihre Zungen umkreisten sich und fuhren neckisch aneinander vorbei. Harry wurde leidenschaftlicher, wollte an Blaises Unterlippe saugen, drängte die Zunge Blaises in die Mundhöhle des Slytherins zurück. Er leckte über die Unterlippe, seines Gegenübers fing an daran zu saugen, da klatschte Winz in die Hände und Draco zog Blaise sofort am Ärmel zurück.

„Das waren zwei Minuten und eine halbe Sekunde, Jungs! Gut gemeistert!"

Harry hörte gar nicht zu, sondern leckte sich geistesabwesend über seine geschwollenen Lippen, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Blaise, gefangen von Harrys Augen, lehnte sich wieder zu dem Gryffindor und flüsterte: „Harry, du bist einfach toll, Löwe!"

Harry lächelte ihn freundlich an. Der Kuss hatte ihm auch sehr gefallen und es war das erste Mal, das Blaise ihn Harry nannte. Es war zwar nicht das große Kribbeln gewesen, aber immerhin gut!

„Gleichfalls, Blaise!", grinste er, immer noch etwas weggetreten.

Draco beobachtete die beiden argwöhnisch. „Leute!" Er schüttelte Blaise und zog dann sogar Harry am Ärmel. „Hallo? Erde an die zwei Trottel! Weiterspielen!"

Blaise grinste ihn etwas schuldig an und sagte dann. „Löwe, ich nehme wieder dich. Tat oder Wahrheit?"

Harry zögerte und sagte „Nehme wieder Tat!"

Draco, der Blaise immer noch anschmollte, schnaubte. Doch Blaise blickte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich will dass du dasselbe wie ich bei dir, bei Draco machst! Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass du dich auf ihn rauflegen sollst!"

Zwei entsetzte Blicke trafen ihn.

**Autornote:**

Ist mein längstes Chappi bis jetzt.

Harry hat endlich seinen ersten Jungenkuss hinter sich, wenn auch nicht mit unserem Dray...

-sichvorschlägenduck-

Beschmeißt mich deswegen nicht mit Tomaten, ok? -tomateausweich-

Harry: "Du hättest es aber verdient...-grummel- Mein erster Jungenkuss mit Blaise?"

Blaise: "He, was soll das heißen! War es so schlimm?"

Draco: -BlaiseaufKopfschlag- "Du Trottel, der erste Jungenkuss wollte ICH mit ihm Teilen!"

Blaise: -schelmischgrinst- -sichdenKopfreibt- "Hast deinen ja noch..."

Markus: "Und wann komme ich dran?"

Alle drei: "Schnauze Winz, wir diskutieren gerade!"

Markus: -schmollt- "..."

Lunniluna: "Markus du kommst schon noch zum Zuge...Auf jeden Fall habt ihr hier gar nichts zu suchen! Haut ab in meine FF, damit ich Weiterschreiben kann und lasst die blöden Kommentare, denn die Autorin bin ich, und ihr müsst tun was ich schreibe!" -händereib-

Alle Vier: "Klappe, Luni! Wir sind am diskutieren!"

Lunniluna: "Na wartet!" -allerausschmeisst-

**Was ich noch sagen will, ist: ich hab nen Oneshot geschrieben, **_**Held der Zauberwelt**_**, wer Draco mit seinem Haargel lustig fand, sollte den lesen, klickt einfach ganz oben auf meinen Namen und dann könnt ihr ihn unten anklicken, aber jetzt fertig mit spamen...-wegschleich- bb eure Lunniluna**

**Kommiantworten:**

An:

gray angel: Ja, noch ist es ein Rätsel, was Winz vorhat...Und Draco kommt hoffentlich wieder zu Besinnung und lässt unseren süßen Harry in Ruhe! Zumindest in dieser Weise...-laszivegrinst- Knuddels, deine Lunni

MoonyTatze: Auf-den-Jungen-der-es-nicht-begreifen-will kommt noch einiges zu! -grins- Aber langsam müsste er es realisieren, zumindest, dass er bi ist, ne? Ja, Dean war gemein, eine Dusche kalt zu stellen ist einfach oberfies! Aber schließlich hat Harry dass bei ihm auch schon gemacht und er konnte den Helden doch nicht in der Dusche ersaufen lassen, oder? -evilgrin- oder doch? -unschuldigpfeif- Bussis, deine Lunni

Felizia: Hier ist es schon, Süße! -dichumarm- deine Lunniluna

Gugi28: Winz ist ganz schön misteryös. Vielleicht ändert er seine Pläne auch noch? -pfeif- Das rosa-Pony Gespräch fandest du lustig? Super! Toll dass es dir wieder mal gefallen hat! Blaise wird noch einige Male bis an die Grenzen gehen...-lach- Aber es gibt bei mir immer Happy Ends, sonst würde ich nämlich selbst heulen, die ganze Arbeit für ein Sad-end? Nöö! nicht mit mir! Danke noch für dein Review bei meinem neusten Oneshot -kicher- das war was ganz verrücktes! Ganz viele Knuddels und Bussis, Deine Lunni

Samantha Potter2: Danke viel Mal, hier ist das näxte Chappi, deine Lunni die dich knuddelt!

KleenesKnuddelmuff: danke fürs Lob! -rotwerd- Ich liebe Draco/Blaise Gespräche und darum schreibe ich sie auch ziemlich viel. Hoffe dieses Chap hat dir ebenso gefallen, endlich ist die Reise losgegangen...Hoffe auf dein Review! Habe dich lieb und knuddle dich ordentlich, deine Lunniluna.

the-memory-remains: Wie soll ich sagen...**Ich- hab- dich- jetzt-gaanz- doll- lieb**! -strahl- Im Ernst! Fühle dich ganz dicke geknuddelt und geherzt, mein Schatz! Danke für dein süßes Review! Hoffe auf weitere! Winz ist schon komisch, über seine Pläne verrat ich aber noch nichts... -zwinker- Hier hatten wir wieder ein Gespräch mit der süßen Ginny! Ich liebe sie genauso wie du, wenn sie diese Art an sich hat! Viele Bussis deine Lunni (die dich jetzt ganz doll lieb hat!)

Svennegol: Noch nicht zerplatzt? -besorgtzudirschaut- Phu! Glück gehabt! Danke für dein Review! Ja, die Rechtschribfehllerr dürft ihr sogar rahmen und aufhängen! -grins- Hat es dir gefallen? War Harrys erster Jungenkuss...bb und Knuddels, Lunni

Mamamamama: Geht ja schon los, geht ja schon los... -kicher- Hoffe du bist noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden? Gut! Gibt's wieder ein Review? Büütte! Bussis, Lunni

lisa-madeleine: Uh, danke! -ganzrotwerd- Super, dass dir die Story gefällt! Ich hoffe es war bei diesem Kappi ebenso? Schreibst Dus mir? -dichknuddelt- Ich versuche wirklich witzig zu sein, doch ich finde es gelingt mir nicht immer so wie ich es will -seufz- Knuddels, Lunni

Saxas13: Waaaah! Der Hammer? Spinnst du? Ich fand dieses Chappi nicht sehr gelungen! Aber wenn du meinst! -rotwerd- Danke viieel mal für das Kompliment! Sind die lustigen Szenen wirklich rüber gekommen? Ich habe da so meine Zweifel gehabt...-lach- Ich werde Ron dein Beileid gleich ausrichten -wegschleich- -wiederkomm- Er lässt dir danken und sagt dass die Welt nur eine Währung brauche und dass sei die der Zauberwelt! Ja, Markus ist mein Misterypunkt in dieser Story, übertrieben ausgedrückt. Ich hoffe damit die Spannung etwas aufrecht zu erhalten! Deine Fragen werden hoffentlich mit den nächsten Chaps beantwortet! Ich hab dich echt lieb, deine Lunni. Ps) Ich hab nen Oneshot geschrieben, auf die Idee du mich gebracht hast! Nämlich **Held der Zauberwelt**. Auszug: Harry: "Jemand ist entführt worden? Wer?" Draco: "Mein Haargel!" Ist auch slash. Hab dich erwähnt im Oneshot, und ich sage auch hier noch mal DANKE dass du mich auf die Idee gebracht hast, wenn auch nicht absichtlich, aber mit einem deiner Kommis...Wenn du sie lesen willst, klicke doch auf meine Namen und dann kannst du sie anklicken...

feaneth: Was die Leutchen vorhaben, verrate ich natürlich nicht. Nur Draco ist ja erwähnt, dass er auf Mission _Knack den Potter_ geht...-zwinker- Ganz viele Knuddels, deine Lunniluna


	13. Tus jetzt endlich!

Hallo Leute. -lächel-

Tut mir echt leid, das ich in den letzten zwei Wochen, wo ich Urlaub hatte nicht ins Internet konnte. Dafür habe ich mich gestern hingesetzt und ein extra langes Kapitel geschrieben!

Nur für euch, ihr Süssen, weil ich euch so lieb habe und weil ihr so süss reviewt!

Es ist meine erste Slash Story und ich habe bereits 113 Reviews! Ich könnte jeden einzeln abknutschen! Danke, danke, danke!

Harry: "Dieses Kapitel gefällt mir persänlich weniger..."

Blaise: "Ist doch logisch, Löwe. Da hat sie einmal ziemlich gemein geschrieben."

Draco: "Pfff. Das ist doch sein Pech, wenn er alles so zu Herzen nimmt!"

Markus: "Malfoy, du bist ein Trottel!"

Lunniluna: "Schluss mit dem Palaver! Ich bin nicht gemein, das ist eben meine Story! Seit froh, das ich euch nicht in pinke Minikleider stecke und euch Federboas umwerfe und ihr in einen schwule Strippclup gehen müsst!"

Alle zusammen: "Wenn du das tust, verhexen wir dich so, das su nie mehr weiterschreiben kannst!"

Lunniluna: "Ätsch, ich mach was ich will und ihr könnt mich nicht verhexen, da ich euch jetzt in die FF zurück schmeisse!" -Nudelholzhervornimm- -dievierbedroh-

Alle zusammen: -wegrenn- "Aaaaah!"

Lunniluna: -hinterherenn- "Keuch" -wiederkomm-

So, nun wo ich das Problem erledigt habe, zu meinem Chappi!

Ich nenne es: **Tus jetzt endlich!**

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Welt gehört J.K.Rowling, höchstens noch Warner Bros. Bei ihnen liegen alle Rechte und darum verdiene ich nix Geld. Höchstens Anerkennung. Ich leihe mir alles nur aus, bis auf neu erfundene Charaktere, Orte, Zauber und Gegenstände, die meiner Fantasie entspranngen!

DIES IST SLASHIGER SLASH! -JUUU-

ICH NEHME MIR DAS RECHT, DIE CHARAKTEREN SO ZU VERÄNDERN, WIE ICH ES FÜR MEINE FIC NÖTIG FINDE! (ALSO MAL MEHR ODER WENIGER OOC)

Ihr wollt das Chap? Das extra lange, fette Chap?

Jah?

Dann will ich euch jetzt laut JAAAAH! schreien hören!

Ich höre nichts...

Macht schon!

Brave/r Leser/in? -lach- ich hab dich lieb! Schreibst du mir auch n Kommi? Die Schwarzleser hab ich nämlich nur halb so lieb! -erpress-

Also, you want more? I give you mor

_Draco, der Blaise immer noch anschmollte, schnaubte. Doch Blaise blickte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich will dass du dasselbe wie ich bei dir, bei Draco machst! Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass du dich auf ihn rauflegen sollst!"_

_Zwei entsetzte Blicke trafen ihn_.

)-(

„Spinnst du?" Harry verzog den Mund. „Wir sind Erzfeinde, das ist…"

„Meine Aufgabe an dich!", unterbrach ihn Blaise kichernd, kassierte einen Seitenhieb von dem Gryffindor.

„Ich muss Narbengesicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Recht geben! Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!", protestierte Draco auch sofort und warf mit Todesblicken um sich.

„Ob ich kann, oder nicht- das entscheide immer noch ich…", sagte Blaise gespielt hochnäsig. „Mal nachdenken. Hach, meine Entscheidung ist gefallen: Ich kann!"

Draco, der sich verarscht vorkam, sprang auf und begann Blaise zu würgen.

„Lass…los…Tiger! Brauche…Luft…Atmen…Bitte…Ich….schreibe…sonst…Paaaaansy!" Sofort hielt Draco inne. „Das wirst du nicht tun! Sonst kannste deine Eier sonst wo suchen!", drohte er dem würgenden und keuchenden Blaise, der sofort Dracos Unachtsamkeit ausnutzte und sich aus dem Griff wand, zur Abteilstüre entwischte.

„Noch mal, ich kann und werde. Stellt euch nicht so an! Ihr seit doch Schlappschwänze, alle beide!"

Harry, der Blaise am liebsten massakriert hätte, wurde leicht rot und schaute aus dem Zugfenster. Draco Malfoy küssen? Das würde er nur über seine Leiche…

„Potter komm her!", unterbrach der silberblonde Slytherin seine Gedankengänge.

„Was?"

„Komm her!"

„Ich werde dich nicht küssen!", protestierte Harry und maulte.

„Hör mal zu Potter, Blaise hat mich nen Schlappschwanz genannt! Das werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Dich hat er ebenso betitelt, aber wenn du deinen Ruf verteidigen willst, bitte schön, dann mach halt!" Draco, sichtlich beleidigt war, drehte sich zur Abteilstüre. „Blaise, unser Koloniebaby kneift! Da fällt mir ein: Woher willst du eigentlich wissen, dass ich n Schlappschwanz bin, ich bin höchst aktiv und weitgehend durchhaltever…"

„Draco das reicht", wank Blaise ab, kicherte aber. „Du musst uns nicht mit deinen Sexmärchen vergraulen!"

„Von wegen Märchen!", keifte Draco. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

Blaise grinste nur anzüglich und lachte. „Willst du behauten, ich hätte keine Erfahrung? Da muss ich Mr. Malfoy Junior leider enttäuschen. Du weißt eben so gut wie ich, dass wenn Potter _ja _gesagt hätte, er nicht mein erster heißblütiger Hengst gewesen wäre!"

Harry wurde zunehmends röter und ärgerte sich. _Wird das etwa ein Dauerzustand? Da kann ich mich ja gleich mit roter Lackfarbe anpinseln und mich in den Garten stellen. Harry Potter der Gartenzwerg! Was für eine rosige Zukunft für den Helden! Da wär ich ja lieber unter der Dusche ersoffen_

Draco schnaubte jedoch nur gefährlich und drohte Blaise mit Blicken zu töten. Wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, hui, dann hätte der schwarzhaarige Slytherins jetzt fünf Saltos rückwärts geschlagen und wäre zehnmal gestorben. Danken wir Gott dass es nicht möglich ist, wäre es doch schade um den feschen Slyth mit der großen Klappe!

Markus, der das ganze interessiert beobachtet hatte, kicherte nun verlegen und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit des wütenden Dracos unausweichlich auf sich.

„Haste auch was zu melden?", fauchte Draco den überraschten Ravenclaw an, der jedoch nicht mal zusammenzuckte. Viel mehr lächelte er spöttisch und sagte gemütlich: „Wann bringt ihr endlich eure Aufgabe hinter euch?"

„Niemals wenn's Recht ist?", nuschelte Harry leise, jedoch hatten ihn alle gehört.

„Nö, nö mein süßer Löwe! Du wirst dich jetzt brav auf Draco legen und ihn absabbern, mein Schlosshündchen! Äh küssen meine ich natürlich, außerdem wärst du sowieso eine Katze…Löwen sind doch Katzen? Oder nicht? Katzen mit ziemlichen Krallen! Das gäbe unschöne Kratzer! Pass auf, Draco würde dich dafür lynchen! Seine zarte Haut! Ich meine dann wärst du eine recht große Katze…Du würdest, wenn ich recht überlege nicht hier ins Abteil passen und uns vielleicht auffressen, aber du weißt, ich schmecke nur an einer Stelle wirklich gut, Slytherins schlagen sowieso auf den Magen, Ravenclaws sind viel verträglicher, außer vielleicht dieser Collin Fenders; oder wärst du Vegetarier?…Wenn nicht, wärst du nach Winz satt? Ich glaube du würdest…"

„Blaise- HALT DIE LUFT AN!", rief Draco, musste aber schmunzeln. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einfach ein unbezwingliches Mundwerk.

Markus war leicht beleidigt, dass Blaise ihn opfern würde, Harry starrte den Slytherin einfach nur an, so ein Mundwerk hatte noch nicht mal Lavender Brown oder Parvati Patil gehabt!

„Um auf den Punkt zu kommen," lächelte Blaise verlegen. „Winz schwing deinen Arsch zu mir rüber, damit Draco sich ausstrecken kann und Harry, steh auf, leg dich auf Draco."

„Bin doch viel zu groß für die Bank!" „Muss das sein?" Erklangen gleichzeitig die Proteste der ungleichen Jungen und Blaise nickte unnachgiebig.

Markus stand auf um sich neben Blaise zu setzten, doch Harry rührte sich nicht. Schließlich riss Markus Geduldfaden und er zog Harry hart von seinem Sitz auf und schleuderte ihn gegen die andere Sitzbank, auf der Draco nun ausgestreckt lag. Harry taumelte, konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fiel auf den Silberblonden drauf.

„So schwungvoll unterwegs heute?", zog Draco ihn auf, doch Harry summte nur vor sich hin: „Ich bin Schnappi, das kleine Krokodil…"

Verwunderte Gesichter.„_Was_, bist du bei Salazars Haartoupet?", fragte Blaise irritiert den Gryffindor, der sich auf Dracos Beinen sichtlich unwohl fühlte und versuchte aufzustehen, jedoch von Markus daran gehindert wurde, da dieser ihn geistesgegenwärtig auf Draco nieder drückte.

„Das ist ein Muggellied, es beruhigt mich immer, während es Hermine zum Wahnsinn treibt.", erklärte ein sich gegen Markus Griff wehrender Harry unter Anstrengung und versuchte ein letztes Mal aufzustehen. Er nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen und stemmte sich gegen den Ravenclaw, der jetzt jedoch Unterstützung durch einen aufspringenden Blaise erhalten hatte, der ihm half, Harry in Schach zu halten.

Schließlich musste sich Harry geschlagen geben und sich vor Anstrengung keuchend gegen Draco lehnen. Fast währe er hinunter gerutscht und hätte sich somit den Kopf gestoßen, doch Draco hatte ihn automatisch mit beiden Händen gepackt und zurückgezogen.

Beide wurden leicht rot, während Harry ein Danke stammelte und Draco nur leicht nickte.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, den keuchenden Harry auf seinem Schoss zu haben, ihn mit beiden Händen festzuhalten und seine Beine und den Knackarsch zu fühlen. Fast musste er sich zurückhalten, um den Gryffindor nicht einfach zu küssen oder auch nur zu Umarmen.

Er fragte sich, seit wann er das Begehren hatte, einer Person einfach nur über ihre unglaublichen Haare zu fahren, die Wange zu berühren, nur die Hand zu halten um glücklich zu sein.

Stopp! Halt! Filmriss! Was war hier los verdammt noch mal? Das war H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R! Nicht gut, gar nicht gut! Er durfte so etwas nicht fühlen. Vor allem nicht bei Harry! Niemals würde er diese Gefühle zulassen, er würde…Ja, was würde er? Verdrängen? Hatte er denn überhaupt etwas zu verdrängen? Das waren doch nur die Hormone!

Ohne es zu merken, hatte Draco bereits seine Gefühle verdrängt, in dem er sie als keine solchen Einstufte. Leicht schüttelte der Silberblonde seinen hübschen Kopf, um zu merken, dass Harry langsam wieder zu Atem kam. Schlagartig wurden ihm seine Hände bewusst, die nun fast sanft auf Harrys Schultern lagen und sofort zog er sie zurück.

Die Bewegung glich der, wenn man sich verbrannte. Eine sekundenschnelle Reaktion, wenn das Gehirn den Nerven und dem Körper GEFAHR zu posaunt. Harry bemerkte etwas erstaunt, wie Draco mit einem Ruck seine Hände weggezogen und den Blick wieder verhärtet hatte. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Plötzlich traf Harry die Erkenntnis wie ein Paukenschlag. Schließlich saß er hier auf Dracos Schoss, der nur nebenbei total bequem und wie geschaffen, eigens für Harrys Po war und Draco hatte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. Das ganze war einfach extrem…_schwul_?

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Shit, war das peinlich. Und jetzt musste er den Slytherin auch noch küssen? Und sich richtig auf ihn legen? Verdammt! Warum schlug sein Magen einen Purzelbaum? Wurde ihm von der Vorstellung alleine schon schlecht? Warum fühlte sich dieses schlecht so gut an? (V.m: Was für ein bescheuerter Satz!)

Die Situation kam den beiden Jungen vor, als daure sie bereits Stunden, dabei war seit dem festhalten von Draco gerade mal ungefähr 10 Sekunden vergangen, in denen auch Markus und Blaise sich von der Anstrengung wegen Harry erholen mussten, deshalb nichts von den Gefühlen der beiden mitbekamen, wobei sowieso nur Blaise hätte hinter die Masken der Zweien sehen können, denn dass war seine Stärke.

Gerade hob der Slytherin den Kopf und kicherte. „Mensch Harry, wieso wehrst du dich so verbissen? Du musst es sowieso machen! Los jetzt!"

Harry machte eine gequälte Grimasse, die ihm gekichere von Markus einbrachte, bevor er sich Draco zuwandte.

„Ist das ok für dich, wenn ich es jetzt einfach tue?", fragte er ernsthaft.

Blaise fing an lauthals los zu lachen. „Harry Schatz, du musst ihn nur küssen, nicht gleich vernaschen!"

Harry schaute etwas verdutzt, kicherte dann aber auch leicht. „Heiße ich Zabini oder was?"

Blaise grummelte vor sich hin und Markus grinste.

Draco seufzte. „Tu's jetzt endlich, Potter!"

Blaise wurde knallrot, bei dem Versuch nicht wieder loszulachen, konnte dann aber nicht mehr an sich halten und kicherte los. „So vulgär kenn ich dich ja gar nicht, Tiger!"

„Schnauze Schätzchen, ich kann nämlich noch viel mehr!", drohte Draco mit dunkler Stimme und alle glaubten es ihm aufs Wort.

Harry atmete noch einem tief durch, dann drückte er Dracos Körper ins Polster, legte sich sachte auf in, wobei er sich mit den Händen neben Dracos Kopf abstützte, blickte dem Slytherin in die Augen und stockte.

„Wunderschön…" Hatte er das gerade laut gesagt? Erschrocken kniff er kurz die Augen zusammen, als jedoch niemand einen spitzen Kommentar brachte, wagte er sie wieder zu öffnen, blickte zum wiederholten male in die grausilbernen Augen Dracos, die ihn jedoch neugierig und irgendwie…_liebevoll?_ musterten.

Hatte der Slytherin das gerade eben gehört? „Dito!", kam die leise Antwort und Harry stockte der Atem. Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte Draco das Kompliment zurückgegeben?

Einen letzten Blick in die so verführerischen Augen des Slytherins, dann senkte er langsam den Kopf und sein Atme streifte Dracos Lippen. Der Slytherin regte sich nicht und Harry drückte langsam und eigentlich ungewollt sanft die Lippen auf die des anderen. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und auch Harry schloss sie zögernd.

Eine Welle von Empfindungen schwappte überraschend über die beiden hinweg. Draco hatte das Gefühl, er würde sterben, wenn diese Lippen nicht endlich anfangen würden, sich zu bewegen und Harry dachte nur noch daran, dass sich alle Snitches der ganzen Welt in seinem Bauch und auf seinen Lippen versammelt haben mussten.

Langsam strich seine Zunge über die Unterlippe von Draco, suchte sich langsam tänzelnd, ihren Weg zur Oberlippe und kostete deren Geschmack. Draco genoss Harrys Sanftheit, das leichte Gefühl der Unsicherheit der beiden wirkte gerade zu erotisch und Draco dankte ausnahmsweise Merlin und nicht Salazar, dass er seinen ersten Jungenkuss wenigstens mit Harry teilen durfte, wenn der Schwarzhaarige ihn schon an seinen besten Freund verloren hatte.

Harrys Zunge bat bettelnd um Einlass, der Draco ihm nach kurzem Zögern gewährte. Nicht weil es ihm nicht gefiel, sondern mehr um diesen Augenblick der Unschuld noch ein wenig zu genießen, die Gefühle tief in sich einschließen zu können.

Als sich ihre Zungenspitzen trafen, verabschiedeten sich die letzten Gedanken von Draco und er war nicht mehr imstande, sich zu kontrollieren! Auch Harry verlor jegliche Selbstbeherrschung, ebenso das Zeitgefühl und seine Unsicherheit. Er umspielte die Zunge Dracos mit seiner, wollte den Slytherin zum Stöhnen bringen. Ohne es zu merken, hatte Draco seine Hände um Harrys Körper geschlungen, drückte den Goldjungen an sich. Feste, feste. Auch Harry hatte eine Hand in Dracos Haar verkeilt, stützte sich nur mehr mit einer ab, küsste Dracos honigsüße Lippen, knabberte an der Unterlippe, sog an der Oberlippe, schmeckte das Zahnfleisch und erkundete jeden Winkel von Dracos Mund. Dann wurde er langsamer und Draco stöhnte ganz leise enttäuscht auf. Doch Harry war es nicht entgangen. Dieses Stöhnen beflügelte ihn regelrecht.

Er ließ seinen Körper ganz auf den Dracos fallen, klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an Dracos Kopf und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Als er erneut langsamer wurde, in seiner Tätigkeit, und nur noch leicht die Wangenwände massierte, kam von Draco die gewünschte Reaktion. Er übernahm die Dominanz. Seine Reise führte ihn über Harrys Lippen, die so wunderbar nach Kirschen schmeckten, in dessen Mundhöhle, wo die Schätze warteten von dem heißblütigen Draco entdeckt zu werden. Er sog so lange an Harrys Unterlippe, dass sie wohl noch mindestens eine Stunde geschwollen bleiben würde, richtete sich dann energisch auf Harrys gesamten Mund, den er zu erkunden begann. Harry stöhnte eben so leise, wie vorhin Draco, doch auch dieses blieb nicht unbemerkt und trieb Draco zu noch besseren Höchstleistungen an.

Blaise unterdessen genoss zusammen mit Markus die Schau. Die Zwei sahen aber auch zu süß aus! Anfangs so zärtlich ertastend und nun so wild, dass Blaise ein dringendes Problem in der Hose verspürte, dem er sich am liebsten sofort entledigt hätte, doch um nichts in der Welt hätte er sich dies hier entgehen lassen.

Als dann Draco anfing zurück zu küssen, war es auch um Markus geschehen und er stöhnte leicht, bei dem Anblick der beiden. Blaise musterte ihn interessiert. Und lächelte anzüglich. Vielleicht konnten sie sich ja gegenseitig mit ihren Problemen helfen?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr, verriet, dass sich die Beiden schon längst über zweieinhalb Minuten küssten und nicht von selber aufhören würden. Doch Wenige Sekunden später war den Jungen die Luft ausgegangen und sie trennten sich widerwillig, wobei Harry mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Brust sank, der die Hände erneut um ihn schlang und ihn leicht streichelte. Harry gab leise Geräusche von sich, die sich wie ein leises gurren einer Eule anhörten, wenn sie gekrault wurde, gemischt mit dem schnurren einer Katze, wie es den Gryffindors eigen war.

Sie hatten noch immer die Augen geschlossen und Harry kuschelte sich tief an den Slytherin und vergrub seine Finger in dessen Umhang.

Blaise traten bei diesem Anblick doch wahrhaftig die Tränen in die Augen und er schluchzte leise, wobei er von Markus eingehend gemustert wurde, der den romantischen Blaise sehr interessant zu finden schien.

„Jungs, ihr seit so süß!", schwärmte Blaise und sofort fuhren Harry und Draco in die Höhe.

„Was?" „Wie bitte?", kam es wieder mal gleichzeitig und Harry und Draco sahen sich kurz an und wurden leicht rot. Doch dann fasste sich Draco wieder. Er verdrängte seine Rennbesen, die sich in seinem Magen eingenistet hatten und schnaubte. „Runter von mir, Potter! Die Aufgabe ist vorbei!"

Harry sah gekränkt aus und schluckte. „Dann nimm deine Hände von mir runter!", erwiderte er trotzdem scharf und Draco zog ertappt seine Hände weg, damit Harry aufstehen konnte.

„Seit ihr den blöd, Leute? Ihr seid so süß zusammen? Ihr könnt doch nicht…", stotterte Blaise aufgeregt und wütend auf Draco.

„Wir können Blaise!", zischte Draco sarkastisch mit Andeutung auf Blaises vorherige Entscheidung. „Wir können und wir werden!"

Markus erhob sich widerwillig von seinem Platz neben Blaise und setzte sich wieder neben Draco, während Harry sich auf seinen alten Platz nieder ließ.

Er wirkte irgendwie seltsam unvollständig und sah nicht gut aus. Draco schnürte es die Kehle zu, als er den Gryffindor so sah, am liebsten hätte er ihn wieder umarmt und geküsst. Es war der pure Wahnsinn gewesen! Besser als alles was er je erlebt hatte! Wenn Harrys Küsse schon so heiß waren, würde ihn der Sex dann umbringen?

Halt, nicht schon wieder solche Gedanken! Doch, stopp. An Sex und Küsse durfte er denken. Er wollte den Gryffindor schließlich knacken und verführen. Nur Gefühle gab es natürlich keine, die er ihm hätte anbieten wollen und können! Anscheinend war es leichter den Goldjungen zu vernaschen, als Myrte zum Heulen zu bringen, denn so wie Potter aussah, hätte er nichts dagegen, wenn sie weitergemacht hätten. Obwohl er jetzt auch irgendwie verletzt aussah.

Verletzt. Das war ein gutes Stichwort. Harry fühlte sich, als wäre ihm bei Dracos letzten Worten einen Teil in seinem Inneren hinaus gerissen worden. Als hätte er eine Fleischwunde an der er langsam verbluten musste. Nur innerlich halt. Doch warum? Er war doch nicht verliebt. Liebeskummer schloss er von vorne herein aus. Hatte Draco ihn verhext? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja…Doch das alles schien ihm so irreal und unwirklich.

Als er sich neben Blaise setzte, war diesem sofort klar, wie Harry sich fühlen musste. Ein Blick hatte genügt. Er war der ungeschlagenen Meister darin! So stand er auf und zog Harry hoch.

„Harry und ich gehen mal kurz aufs Klo, ok?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er mit Harry im Schlepptau aus dem Abteil, hinaus in den Zuggang und hieß ihm, schnell zu warten.

Er ging los, um ein leeres Abteil zu finden, welches er auch sofort fand und holte dann Harry, um ihn hinein zu bugsieren, denn Harry schien nichts mehr wirklich wahr zu nehmen.

„Harry?" Der Gryffindor reagierte nicht und Blaise kniff ihn leicht in den Arm.

„Aua!", maulte Harry. Blaise seufzte. „Phu, du lebst, Löwe. Ich dachte schon dein Geist hätte uns für immer verlassen, weißt du, so durchs Fenster geschwebt, in den Himmel gestiegen, ganz weg geschwebt halt. Wenn du weit genug oben gewesen wärst, hättest du uns auf den Kopf spucken können…Das wäre unangenehm gewesen, würdest du nicht machen, oder, nein sicher nicht- wie soll ein Geist ohne Körper auch spucken? Manchmal denke ich zu weit, weißt du dein Geist wäre…Jetzt habe ich den Faden verloren!", jammerte Blaise und maulte.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Du hast eine zu große Klappe, Blaise!"

„Weiß ich und bin stolz darauf!", strahlte Blaise. „Aber jetzt zu dir. Wie war der Kuss? Und warum siehst du jetzt aus wie ein Gnom der versehentlich in die Waschmaschine geraten ist?"

„Woher weißt du was eine Waschmaschine ist?"

„Ich weiß vieles. Man muss sich auskennen!", erklärte Blaise altklug. „Aber antworte bitte!"

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Hier Schluck!", forderte Blaise ihn auf und Harry war viel zu beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken, um zu merken, wie Blaise ihm etwas einflösste.

„Wie war der Kuss?"

„Atemberaubend! Das schönste was ich je erlebt habe! Der Himmel auf Erden! Die Hölle im ewigen Eis! Die Sonne im Dunkeln! Der Wind in der brandheißen Sahara!", antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Und dann drohend: „Was hast du mir da gegeben?"

„Einwenig von dem Veratiserum vom Spiel…"

„Ich hätte nicht übel Lust dich zu würgen! Aber im Moment fühle ich mich viel zu ausgelaugt dazu."

Blaise nickte und hielt ihm das Fläschchen hin. „Trink. Es hilft dir nur deine Emotionen in Worte zu fassen. Ich erzähle nichts weiter und werde versuchen dir zu helfen! Glaube mir! Ich will dir nichts Böses!"

Harry betrachtete den Slytherin misstrauisch, beschloss dann aber ihm zu vertrauen, langte nach dem Fläschchen und nahm einen Schluck.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ausgelaugt. Als wäre mir innerlich ein Stück weggerissen worden. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr ganz. Irgendwas ist weg oder gebrochen. Ich weiß nicht was. Ich bin müde und traurig und…verzweifelt!" Nun war Harry froh über das Veratiserum. Sonst hätte er seinen Zustand nie in Worte fassen können.

Wieder nickte Blaise und nickte ihm zu, er solle noch einen Schluck nehmen.

„Hast du dich in ihn verliebt?"

„Ich weiß nicht!"

Harry wurde rot und Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotz Veratiserum keine richtige Antwort? Das ist bedenklich. Wenn du mal etwas über dich selbst wissen willst, weil du nicht mehr weiter weißt, rate ich dir hierzu. Denn normalerweise bekommst du do die Antwort ob du etwas willst oder nicht. _Ich weiß nicht_ ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Komisch. Harry, würdest du noch eine Schluck nehmen?"

Harry tat was Blaise wollte und hob das Fläschchen erneut an seine Lippen.

„Bist du schwul?"

„Jein!"

„Was? Jein?" Einen Moment schien Blaise ernstlich verwirrt. Dann forderte er Harry auf, wieder einen Schluck zu nehmen.

„Bist du bi?"

„Nein!"

„Nein?" Jetzt war der Slytherin doch merklich verwirrt. Zuerst Jein und jetzt nein? Jein musste doch eigentlich bi bedeuten, oder? Oder es bedeutete dass…

„Harry ich weiß, warum du keine Antwort auf die Frage hast, ob du in Draco verliebt bist, oder nicht!"

Harry blickte ihn mit einem Gemisch aus Neugier und Zweifel an. „Ach ja? Und warum?"

„Du willst dir nicht eingestehen, dass du schwul bist, Löwe!"

„Ich bin nicht schwul, ich bin…_schwul_?", Harry wurde aus sich selber nicht schlau und fing an zu schluchzen.

Blaise nahm ihn in die Arme und wiegte ihn hin und her wie ein Kleinkind.

„Wenn du es akzeptieren würdest, wäre alles einfacher!", versicherte er immer wieder wobei Harry nur noch stärker zu schluchzen begann.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es kommt mir so unmöglich vor. Ich meine da waren Cho Chang, Abby McMorris, Livia Jones und Melanie Morrain. Wobei, ich so gesagt eigentlich nie annähernd etwas Ähnliches beim Küssen endfunden habe, wie bei Draco. Nur schon bei dir habe ich gesehen, dass mir Jungenküsse besser gefallen. Küsse mit Mädchen sind irgendwie nur…nass und…ich weiß nicht. Und trotzdem…Verdammt ist das schwer!"

„Beruhige dich, Löwe. Beruhige dich!" Blaise hauchte Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Haare und wiegte ihn weiter hin und her.

Als Harry aufhörte zu weinen, lächelte er Blaise dankbar an. „Danke!"

„Immer wieder gern, mein süßer Löwe!", lachte Blaise. „Und nun lass uns zurück gehen. Oder willst du noch nicht?"

„Doch. Aber eines noch. Draco schien es doch auch zu gefallen. Warum war er so grob am Schluss?"

Blaise seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er auf diese Frage gewartet, jedoch gehofft Harry würde sie gar nicht erst stellen. Er konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass es für Draco nur ein Spiel war? Auch wenn er, Blaise, der Meinung war, dass Draco in Harry verschossen war, wie man es nur sein konnte, war das kein wirklicher Trost.

„Tja, die Liebe macht sogar die Besten unter uns zu Idioten", murmelte er nur und schwieg wieder.

Er zog Harry auf und sie gingen zusammen zurück ins Abteil zu den anderen beiden.

„Hattet ihr Durchfall oder was?", lachte Markus als sie ihr Abteil betraten. „Wart ganz schön lange weg!" Den Rest des Satzes sagte er so anzüglich, dass Blaise und Harry grinsen mussten und Draco nicht wusste, wen er am liebsten zu erst erwürgt hätte, mal abgesehen von Harry.

„Ich musste Blaise trockenlegen!", grinste Harry und warf Blaise einen Seitenblick zu.

„Wie bitte? Du bist doch der, der die Windel benötigt, Pottylein!", kicherte Blaise. „Darco, schau nicht so eifersüchtig. Bald kannst du die Kinder im Heim auch trockenlegen!"

„Ich sehe schon den Dreikäsehoch vor mir, der sich vor Malfoy stellt und verlangt: „Onkel Malfoy, putz mir den Popo!" Harry hielt sich vor Lachen die Seiten und auch Markus und Blaise konnten sich kaum noch einkriegen. Sogar Darco lächelte schmal.

„Ein Dreikäsehoch ist ein Zwerg mit starkem Eigengeruch!", kicherte Blaise und Markus stimmte lachend zu.

„Die kleinen Dinger werden sich vor mir schon zu benehmen wissen, sonst haben sie Pech gehabt!", schnarrte Draco.

„Weißt du Malfoy", sagte Harry sanft. „Respekt muss man sich verdienen. Man kann ihn nicht befehlen!

Draco schnaubte doch Markus und Blaise nickten zustimmend. Was Harry da sagte stimmte. Doch ob Draco es auch schnallen würde?

Vorerst sah es nicht so aus. Der Silberblonde hüllte sich in Malfoymässiges Schweigen und Harry ließ sich abwechselnd von Markus und Blaise necken und konterte geschickt.

Plötzlich aber maulte Draco: „Sind wir bald da? Ich habe Hunger!"

Alle verdrehten die Augen. Typisch! Immer nur maulen und verlangen!

„Malfoy friss deine Shorts!", zischte Harry, der plötzlich unglaublich wütend auf Draco wurde. Dieser jedoch schien zusammen zu zucken und Blaise legte Harry sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Er glaubte, dass der Blonde genauso unter Herzschmerz litt, wie Harry. Nur versuchte er es erfolgreicher zu verdrängen.

Harrys Zorn war auch schon wieder verflogen und er packte seinen Rucksack um ihn zu öffnen. Sachte, dass ja niemand das Gleitgel bemerken würde, nahm er den obersten Beutel hinaus und hielt ihn Draco hin.

„Iss!", forderte er ihn auf und wartete darauf, dass Draco ihm den Beutel abnehmen würde, was dieser dann auch mit aufgerissenen Augen tat.

Harry schloss den Rucksack und warf noch einen Blick auf Draco, der immer noch die Augen weit aufriss.

„Du schaust so, wie ein Kind, dem Peter Lustig erklärt, wie die Löcher in den Käse kommen!" Harry lachte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Blonde sah wirklich zu lustig aus. Dieser erstaunte Blick war so ungewohnt bei ihm.

„Wie wer, wenn was?", stammelte Draco verdutzt.

„Nicht so wichtig…", wank Harry ab und Darco öffnete den Beutel. Als er die Brote, den Saft und die Süßigkeiten sah, strahlte er.

„Ich darf wirklich?", fragte er noch mal nach.

„Wenn ich's doch sage!", nickte Harry und Draco zog hungrig eines der Brote raus und biss herzhaft hinein.

„D'nke!", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund, worauf Blaise ihm auf den Fuß trat. „Draco, wo bleibt deine Erziehung?"

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte. „Danke!"

„Schon gut!" Harry lächelte Darco warm an und dieser lächelte zur Überraschung aller kurz zurück.

Markus der ihn zum ersten Mal frei lächeln sah, konnte es kaum glauben, wie sehr es den Jungen veränderte. Er sah so unglaublich süß aus, wenn er lächelte!

Der Beutel ging der Reihe nach um und als sie gerade das letzte Bonbon verspeisten, lief der Zug in dem Bahnhof ein, in welchem sie aussteigen mussten. Schnell packten sie ihre sieben Sachen zusammen und traten nacheinander aus dem Zug.

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte Markus doch die drei anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Hieß es nicht, wir werden von einer Frau mit einem Schild: _Kinderheim_, abgeholt?", fragte Harry nach und Blaise nickte. „Wo ist sie denn?"

Die vier Jungen schauten sich um, konnten jedoch niemanden entdecken und so begaben sie sich an den Rand des Gebäudes, um nicht allen im Weg zu sein und trotzdem die Übersicht nicht zu verlieren.

Verschiedenste Leute hastetet vorbei. Mütter und Väter mit weinenden, lachenden oder schlafenden Kindern. Jugendliche die sich die Zeit hier vertrieben, oder weil sie irgendwo hin mussten. Punker, Hip-Hoper, Skater, Drogenabhängige, die Dark Szene, Geschäftsmänner und Frauen . Verschiedenste Personengruppen lieferten sich Blickduelle, pöbelten oder ignorierten sich. Jede einzelne Stilrichtung wurde von Harry erklärt und Blaise schien sich vor allem für die Kleider der Skater zu interessieren, ihm gefielen die Motive.

Sie hatte sich gerade gefragt, ob sie irgendwie die Lehrer informieren mussten, weil sie keine Betreuerin in Endfang genommen hatte, als eine hübsche junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und einem riesigen Pappschild eilig durch den Bahnhof lief.

Draco schaute die anderen kurz an, sie nickten und so gingen sie auf die Frau zu, die wohl schon gedacht hatte, sie hätte die Jungs verpasst und darum den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Miss?", rief Draco. „Sind sie vom Kinderheim?"

„Oh, ihr seid noch hier!", antwortete die junge Frau erleichtert und gleich viel vergnügter. Sie musterte die Vier und lächelte. „Ich bin Sandra. Nennt mich Sandy. Sorry dass ich so späht dran bin, aber Benjamin hat irgendeine Infektion und ich konnte nicht vorher weg!"

Die Jungen schauten sich kurz an, nickten der Frau dann zu. Blaise lächelte wie immer gewinnend charmant und die Frau kicherte leicht als er sich vorstellte. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Blaise Zabini, der hier heißt Markus Winz, dies ist Harry Potter und unser blonder Schönling wird Draco Malfoy genannt!"

„Sehr angenehm. Und jetzt Schluss mit den Förmlichkeiten. Die sind nur hinderlich. Ich werde euch in meinem Büschen zu eurem Appartement bringen, euch die Umgebung erklären, ihr bekommt ne Karte und euren Stundenplan! Ich erkläre euch alles weitere dann dort. Also, folgt mir!" Sie nickte ihnen freundlich zu und wank mitzukommen und lief voran.

Blaise Draco und Markus drängten sich zu Harry.

„Was ist bei Salazars Toilette ein Büschen?", fragte Blaise irritiert.

„Ihr wisst hoffentlich was ein Auto ist? Die Dinger die auf den Muggelstrassen fahren? Ja? Gut. Ein Bus ist ein Auto in dem viele Menschen Platz haben. Ein Büschen die etwas kleinere Form. Darum nennt sie es ja auch nicht Bus sondern Büschen. So wie eine erwachsene Maus eine Maus ist und ihr Baby ein Mäuschen!", versuchte Harry ihnen zu erklären. Sie schienen es auch verstanden zu haben, doch als sie vor dem roten Büschen standen, in dem etwa 14 Personen Platz hatten, stockten die Drei. „Da sollen wir einsteigen?", fragten sie leise Richtung Harry der nur den Kopf schüttelte über so viel Misstrauen einem Bus gegenüber.

„Er wird euch schon nicht fressen! Na macht schon. Gut, ich geh voraus und ihr macht mir alles nach!", tuschelte Harry ihnen zu und stieg durch die offene Seitentür ein und rutschte auf einen Platz. Blaise setzt sich neben ihn Markus wieder zu Draco. Die Frau kletterte auf den Fahrersitz und los ging die Fahrt.

Die Landschaft zog am Fenster vorbei und Harry beobachtete grinsend die drei Jungen, die das erste Mal Auto fuhren. Draco starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Strasse unter ihnen, Blaise, den Harry ans Fenster gelassen hatte, beobachtete mit kugelrunden Augen das Vorderrad, welches er sehen konnte, Markus bestaunte den Bus von innen. Es war schon fast niedlich, wie sie sich alles einprägen wollten.

Als Sandy Musik andrehte und Akon lauthals _Lonely_ sang, lauschten die Jungs gespannt, wo es herkommen könnte.

„Das Radio. Es ist neben dem Steuerrad etwas weiter unten, seht ihr es?", murmelte Harry ihnen zu.

Überrascht nickten die Drei und lauschten der völlig fremden Musik und Sandy, die lauthals mitsang. Vor allem Markus schien sich dafür zu begeistern. Auch er sang bald mit, nervte Draco damit fast zu Tode.

Als Sandy endlich anhielt und ihnen den Weg zu ihrem Appartement zeigte, waren alle froh, wieder aussteigen zu können, denn Blaise war es fast schlecht geworden von der Schaukelei und Markus hatte das nächste Lied im Radio, von 50 Cent nicht gemocht und sich die ganze Zeit die Ohren zugehalten. Draco hatte sich ebenso wie Harry gelangweilt und Sandy immer noch mitgesungen.

Sie führte die Jungen zu einem schlichten kleinen Wohnblock, wollte mit ihnen in den Lift steigen. Doch Draco hatte schon von weitem, als er sah, wie Menschen in diesem Ding verschwanden, die Türe zuschnappte und es an einem Ort wild blinkte zu Harry gesagt, er steige da niemals ein! So musste Harry Sandy davon überzeugen, dass sie überzeugte Gegner von zuviel Bequemlichkeit seien und damit waren sie die Treppe hinauf gestiegen.

„Hier ist euer Wohnung!" Sandy zog vier Schlüssel aus der Tasche. „Hier für jeden von euch einen!" Harry nahm ihn sofort und schloss die Türe auf. Als sie aufschwang warfen alle neugierige Blicke hinein. Draco und Blaise wollten gleichzeitig hinein, lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf, der von Harry unterbrochen wurde, in dem er Darco auf den Staub aufmerksam machte, den dieser auf seine Klamotten gelegt hatte. Der Blonde begann sich sofort abzuklopfen. Harry und die anderen schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sogar Sandy. Harry seufzte. „Du bist ganz schön eitel, Malfoy!"

„Früher war ich eitel, heute weiß ich, dass ich schön bin!", antwortete Darco selbstbewusst, erntete jedoch nur genervte Blicke und Augenrollen und ein Kopfschütteln Sandys.

Blaise war bereits an den anderen vorbei und durch alle Räume geschlichen. Nun lief er auf und ab, wartete dass sie kommen würden. Doch als er drei weitere Sekunden ohne auftauchen der anderen verbracht hatte, hüpfte er auf und ab und rief: „Kommt ihr endlich, ihr Faultiere?"

Lachend kamen Harry und Markus angerannt, welche von Blaise sofort in Beschlag genommen wurden. Des Weiteren kamen auch noch Draco und Sandy abgeschritten und blickten sich neugierig um.

„Faulheit ist ja eigentlich nur die dumme Angewohnheit, sich auszuruhen bevor man müde wird!", überlegte Blaise gerade und packte dann Draco am Ärmel und zog ihn zu den anderen beiden. Schließlich war er sein bester Freund, auch wenn Harry und Markus um einiges aufgeschlossener waren. Aber das war eben Draco und ein Malfoy. Punkt. Deswegen liebte er ihn doch als besten Freund heiß und innig!

Die Wohnung war groß und schön eingerichtet. Das Wohnzimmer, in schlichten, warmen Farbtönen wie einem leichten gelb und orange gehalten, beinhaltete den Esstisch am einen, das Sofa, Fernseher, Telefon am anderen Ende. Ein Bücherregal voller kitschiger Muggelromane und einigen Abenteuerbüchern am anderen Ende. Gleich rechts neben der Eingangstüre befand sich ein Bad mit Badewanne und integrierter Dusche, sowie Klo und zwei Waschbecken. Ungefähr zwei Meter von der Eingangstüre, links führte eine Tür in ein Schlafzimmer mit zwei Betten. Außerdem hatte es zwei Sessel, einen großen Schrank und zwei Nachtkästchen. Die Betten waren im Moment ein Doppelbett, ließen sich aber auseinander schieben. Das Zimmer war in grün und blau gehalten. Gegenüber hatte es dass selbe Schlafzimmer noch einmal. Die Küche war offen ans Wohnzimmer grenzend. Sie war gerade groß genug um zu viert nicht aneinander zu stoßen, aber es ging. Kochen konnte ja wahrscheinlich sowieso nur Harry.

Sandy hockte sich inzwischen auf das Sofa und warteten auf die Teens, die sich gerade alles ganz genau ansahen und dabei ein zweites bad am anderen Ende der Wohnung entdeckten.

Als sie sich zu ihr gesellten, fing sie an, ihnen den Ablauf der Woche zu erklären.

„Also. Morgen, wenn ihr den ersten Tag habt, kommt ihr alle gemeinsam um neun Uhr ins Heim. Ihr werdet bei uns Mittagessen, habt bis achtzehn Uhr dreißig Dienst. Wir werden euch alles Zeigen, die Kinder vorstellen und euch einführen in die Säuglings und Kleinkinderpflege, bis hin zur Beaufsichtigung von Erstklässlern. Ab Übermorgen werdet ihr euch abwechseln. Immer zu Zweit müsst ihr entweder morgens oder abends Arbeiten und bekommt so auch Gelegenheit, die Umgebung kennen zu lernen, denn ihr werdet sicher nicht die ganze Zeit hier drin sein wollen. Mehr dazu nachher. Unser Kinderheim hat Säuglinge, Kleinkinder so wie auch Teeanger in eurem Alter, die bei uns daheim sind. Die meisten hatten keine schöne Vergangenheit, bis sie bei uns ankamen. Fragt sie bitte nicht aus, egal wie traurig sie scheinen. Sie müssen von selber kommen! Das ist eine der wichtigsten Regeln. Die Kinder und Jugendlichen brauchen Liebe, Zuwendung und Verständnis. Viele stammen aus dem Krieg und sahen Menschen streben, verhungern oder ähnliches. Es sind auch ausgesetzte dabei oder welche, die von ihren Eltern in Hungerszeiten abgeschoben wurden. Verschiedenste Schicksale sind in unserem Heim vereint und könne einen manchmal zu Tränen rühren. Ich halte Mitleid nicht für Mitleid sondern bloß für Sentimentalität. Mitleid ist nur Echt, wenn auch etwas getan wird. Also betrauert die Kinder nicht, sonder verhelft ihnen zu neuer Lebenslust! Wir haben einige Kinder die nichts essen wollen. Jeden Bissen, zu dem ihr sie überredet, ist nützlicher als jede Träne die ihr um sie weint! Merkt euch das!"

Alle Jungen schluckten schwer und nickten. Vor allem Harry würgte mit einem Klos im Hals. Sie hatten gar nicht daran gedacht, das Kinderheim auch Leid bedeutete…

Sandy zog eine Karte aus ihrer Hosentasche und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Hier ist ein Supermarkt, nur drei Strassen weiter. Kino ist hier. Da ist eine Bank mit

Bankautomat und hier die Busstation mit der ihr morgen zum Heim kommt. Hier habt ihr eure Billets für die Woche. Um Viertel nach acht müsst ihr an der Haltestelle sein. Ihr habt ungefähr fünf Minuten bis dahin. Die Halltestelle des Heims ist groß angeschrieben, ihr könnt sie nicht verfehlen. Fragt sonst einfach den Busfahrer!", sie lächelte kurz und schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los, Leute! Bis Morgen, ich freue mich!"

„Wir uns auch!", nickte Harry und sie begleiteten Sandy zur Tür, die Draco galant öffnete.

„Tschüs!" Damit war sie weg. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und die vier Jungen sahen sich an.

„Ich denke wir machen uns jetzt mal an ein weiteres Problem!", sagte Markus plötzlich. „Wer zieht mit wem zusammen?"

„Ich will ins linke!", riefen alle gleichzeitig, sahen sich an und prusteten los.

Autornote:

Phu, geschafft! Na wie wars? Gut? Super? Schlecht? Grottenschlecht?

Ich bin interessiert an DEINER Meinung, darum must DU in die Taste hauen und mir ein hübsches kleines oder grosses (-lechz-) Reviewchen schreiben? Hast DU verstanden?

Einfach** Lila Button** unten links **drücken!** Dazu muss man **nicht** mal **registriert sein**!

-auf ganz viele Reviews hoff-

Ich will hier noch **Soma Belenus danken**, die einzeln zu **jedem** Chappi reviewt hat! Dafür liebe ich dich! Danke Süsse! Danke, danke, danke!

Eure Lunniluna

Antworten auf eure süssen, himmlischen Kommis:

Saxas 13: Wooooow! Ein mega süsses Kommi! Ich höre es doch immer gerne, wenn man mich die beste nennt! Danke das du meinen Befehl befolgt hast! -kicher- Ich binfast vom Stuhl gefalölen, als ich den Kommi las! DANKE! Da mit Blaise hast du natürlich Recht. Er ist ja sowieso Entjungferer Nummer 1! Schokogleitgel aufs mBrötchen? Statt Nutella? -schüttel- Nein, das wäre nichts für mich! Aber wie da alle gucken würden! -sichdasvorstellt- -ablach- Ich muss sagen, du hast in der Schule gut aufgepasst. Aber was lernt ihr denn da? -kopfschüttel- Nana! -kicher- Die Homosexualität war an der Tagesordnung? Wow! Cool! Die waren dazumal aber ganz schön offen, ne? Nun, das Abteil ist nicht wirklich sehr gross. Stell dir nur die Sitzbänke etwas breiter vor... -hüstel- Das Kontern gefällt mir bei ihm auch. Manchmal kann er richtig geil selbstbewusst sein! So, ich hoffe du schreibst wieder, Bussis, Knutschis! Hab dich ganz doll lieb! Deine Lunniluna!

Gugi28: Dir hat es wirklich gefallen? Cool! Ja, ich weiss, das war ein fieser Schluss, aber jetzt ists ja weiter gegangen. Ich hoffe es war einigermassen gut! Mit Draco ist der Kuss natürlich ganz anders, als mit Blaise...-kicher- Sorry das ichs nicht mehr hingekriegt habe, vor dem Urlaub. Aber na ja...hab dich ganz mega doll lieb, deine Lunni

Moonytatze: hihi, danke für dein Kommi. Sorry das ich nicht früher etwas reinstellen konnte! Aber jetzt ist das Kapitel ja da. Ich hoffe auf ein weiteres Review von dir, ja? HDL, Knutschi, deine Lunni

Mmml: Danke fürs Kompliment. Hier ist die Fortsetztung. Leider musstet ihr wegen meinem Urlaub sehr lange warten, sorry! Ich hoffe du verzeihst und reviewst wieder! Bussis, hdl, deine Lunni!

Lisa-Madeleine: DAnke viel mal fürs Kommi, süsse. Ich freue mich, das dir meine Fic so gefällt! Der Kuss zwische Draco und Harry hast du nun. HAts gefallen? Schreibst dus mir? Knutschi, deine Lunniluna

floppy: Sorry das du so lange warten mustest. Aber jetzt ist das Kapitel ja draussen. Schreibst du mir wieder? Bitte bitte! Die Stelle mit der Riedenkrake, die hatte ich noch nicht mal lustig gemein, aber anscheinend haben sich dort manche totgelacht -kicher-

WyvereyDragon: Danke das du dich gemeldet hast! -knuddel- Ich bin begeistert, das du meine Story und Ideen toll findest. Danke! Ja, mein Ziel ist es, immer in jedem Chap mal lustig zu sein und ich hoffe es gelingt mir ungefär...Bussis, deine Lunni

Lady-Craw: Danke! Ich freu mich so, das sich so viele melden und mir sagen, das sie die Stoiry gut finden! Das pusht ungemein auf! Danke! Ja der Cliff war voll fies! -muhahaha- Hoffe dir gefällt meine Fic weiterhin! Bussis, deine Lunniluna

Tash: Hier ist das nächste Kappi und ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen! -knuddel- Ja, Wahrheit oder Pflicht hat sehr viele Vorteile und lässt sich immer toll integrieren! Ich liebe das Spiel! -kicher- HDL, Bussis und Knuddel, deine Lunni

Soma Belenus: Erst mal, wirklich, wirklich, wirklich, wirklich tausendmal danke für deine zahlreichen Kommis! Hat mich echt vom Hocker gehauen! -lach- Du verstehst aber, das ich jetzt nicht auf jedes Review eingehen kann? Hoffe dieses Chappi hat dir gefallen, deine Lunni die dich knuddelt!

KleenesKnuddelmuff: Du bist wirklich begeistert gewesen? Ha, ich fühle mich gleich besser! -lach- Du lobst mich so, das ich schon fast rot werde! -kicher- Ich hab dich lieb, danke für dein süsses, süsses Kommi, deine Lunni die hofft, das du wie ich nen schönen Urlaub hattest!

teddy172: Danke das du dich meldest! Ja, ihr musstet zwei Wochen warten...tut mir leid. Aber dafür habe ich jetzt ein extra langes online gestellt! Der Titel hat dich angelacht? Ich habe schon einmal gehört, das mein Titel nicht gut ist. Da erleichtert mich dein Kommi etwas. Danke -knuddel- Hab dich lieb, deine Lunni

ChristineParker: Noch ne neue Leserin! Danke das du dich meldest! knutschi! Danke für dein liebes Kompliment -rotwerd- Ich liebe Blaise auch so! Bussis, Lunni

LadyMariann: Schon wieder eine neue Leserin, die sich meldet! Danke danke! Hoffentlich bist du noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden, wegen dem warten! -dichknuddelt- Also, ich hoffe auf weitere Kommis von dir! Knutschi, deine Lunniluna

Julika: Ja, ich würde die mir auch gerne mal zum...schachspielen...ausleihen! Da sind wir schon zwei -anzüglichgrinst- Nein, nein mein Blaise darf nicht hetero werden, auch wenn ich ihn sonst vernaschen würde! Er muss schön schwul und in meiner Fic bleiben! -lach- -Blaisefesthalt- Er grüsst euch übrigens! Hoffentlich hast du deine Freundin nicht wegen meiner Geschichte angefallen! -kicher- sonst trage ich noch die Schuld! BB, Knutschi deine (eure) Lunniluna

jaina86: Hallo erstmals! Danke fürs Kommi! Ich fand auch, bis jetzt war das letzte mein bestes kapitel, aber das ist natürlich geschmachssache. Ob Harry die Wette wol verlieren wird? Ich glaube...oh, ähem fast verplappert. Ich sag nichts mehr! -lach- bb, Bussi deine Lunni

Tatsuha-Kun: Ich freu mich total, das du die Story so witzig findest! Ich danke dir für dein Kommi, Süsse! Ich hoffe dui lachst dich auch weiterhin regelmässig krank? -kicher- Knutschi deine Lunni die dich knuddelt!

Felizia: Jaaah, jetzt wirds langsam interessant! Bis bald, deine Lunni die dich knuddelt -etwaspopcornvondirklau-

mi-chan: Huh, da machst du mir aber ein Kompliment! Danke! Sorry, das ihr so lange wegen meinem Urlaub warten musstet! -dichknuddel- HDL, deine Lunni

Lucinenya: Ich brauche die Jungs leider für meine Storys, denn es wird bald noch mehr geben! -lach- Aber wenn du willst, begeleitet dich Blaise einen Tag, das schreit er mir gerade ins Ohr! - Aua Blasie hör auf zu schreien, ich habs kapiert- Ob Bananengeschmack ankommt wird sich noch zeigen! -lach- bis zum nächsten Mal, deine Lunni die dich knuddelt!


	14. Dracos Geheimnis und böseHandstaubsauger

**Hallo zusammen! Meine lieben und süssen Leser!**

Seit ihr sehr böse auf mich? –verkriech- -schäm- Ich hab noch nie so lange nichts neues geliefert! Es tut mir echt super leid! Glaubt es mir! Aber ich hatte so Stress!

Meine Freien waren zu Ende und der ganze Alltagsstress hat mich überrollt. Dann musste ich mit meinem Ex Schluss machen, weil er voll klammerte und ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Er hat sogar mit Selbstmord gedroht! Eine Freundin von mir ist umgezogen und ich habe auch noch an einem Forum für die Band Tokio Hotel rumgebastelt, welches in den Startlöchern steht.

Warum ich euch das alles erzähle? Ihr bedeutet mir jeder einzeln sehr viel und ich mag euch alle super gerne! –knuddel-

Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid! Vergebt mir! Es wird auch bald was Neues kommen!

Übrigens- WOW! Ich habe 150 Reviews! Geil, geil, geiler! Ich liebe euch alle! -Popcorn werf- Einen dicken Schmatzer für alle Reviewer! –SCHMATZ-

Rechtliches:

Disclaimer: Alles was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat und schon existiert, gehört J. K Rowling. Bei ihr liegen die Rechte. Ich verdiene damit KEIN Geld! (Wer tröstet mich darüber hinweg? –schluchz-)

DIES IST SLASH MIT MÖGLICHEM OOC!

ICH GEHE NICHT KONKRET NACH DEN BÜCHERN! UND SCHON GAR NICHT NACH DEM NEUSTEN!

Viel Spaß! Bussis! Reviewet bitte wieder, jaaah? –anfleh-

)-(

Blaise japste nach Luft und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, also wenn es sein muss, nehm' ich auch das Rechte. Aber wer schläft bei mir im Zimmer? Du Draco?"

Draco hob den Kopf und schien zu überlegen. „Ich…" _Wenn ich jetzt ja sage, dann ist dieser Winz mit Potter im Zimmer. Kann aber eben so gut sein, dass wenn ich nein sage, Potter zu Blaise geht und ich dann mit diesem verdammt und überaus überflüssigen Ravenclaw ein Zimmer teilen muss. Shit. Das ist doch zum Haare ausraufen! Wenn es mir nicht zu schade um meine wundervollen Haare wäre, würd' ich es glatt tun! _

„Du?", fragte Blaise und grinste. Er schien genau zu wissen, was Draco dachte. Draco hasste den armen Markus jetzt schon. Denn schließlich hatte er gesagt, wenn er könnte, würde er Potter vernaschen. Da gab es eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit, den Haussegen zu retten!

„Weißt du was? Ich und Winz nehmen das Rechte und du und Harry das Linke, in Ordnung?" Er lächelte in sich hinein, als er die erstaunten Blicke von Harry und Markus auf sich spürte.

„In Ordnung!", nickte Draco.

„Von mir aus!", meinte Markus und musterte Blaise eingehend, was diesen leicht rot werden ließ.

„Dann ist es ja beschlossene Sache, oder?" Blaise machte Anstalten, mit seinem Koffer durch die Tür in das Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden, doch Harry hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Werde ich denn überhaupt nicht gefragt?", protestierte er.

„Nein!", antworteten Draco und Blaise gleichzeitig und grinsten gemein. Markus lachte und Harry fing an zu schmollen.

„Na dann seht selber, wie ihr einkauft und kocht!", maulte er, nickte den dreien zu und verschwand ins linke Zimmer.

„Wir müssen selber kochen und einkaufen?", fragte Draco überrascht.

Markus seufzte. „Was hast du denn gedacht? Die Muggel werden uns schon bekochen, oder was?" Blaise musste kichern.

„So ungefähr…", gab Draco zu, fand aber gar nicht lustig, wie Blaise abwechslungsweise auf ihn zeigte und dann an seine Stirn tippte.

„Haste was zu sagen, Zabini. Oder bist du zu beschäftigt mit deiner Finger und Lach Choreographie?", schnaubte er und wollte nach den Slytherin greifen, der aber gerade noch rechtzeitig ausgewichen war und sich hinter Markus versteckte.

„Zabini, komm sofort her! Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich mit besten Freunden mache, die einen für verrückt erklären!" Draco machte eine Geste, die klar –bald-bist-du-Matsch- bedeutete und machte ein Angsteinflössendes Gesicht.

Blaise, der das schon kannte, fing an zu lachen, machte sich hinter Markus, der sich gerade fragte, wie er sich wieder aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, aber noch kleiner. Markus versuchte Blaise mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken wegzustoßen, dieser sich jedoch vehement dagegen wehrte.

„Winz, du kannst mich ihm doch nicht ausliefern! Hast du kein Herz? Jeder hat doch Platz für einen armen gejagten Blaise, oder? Bitte beschütze mich vor dem Tiger! Ich will auch ganz artig sein!" Blaise macht so große Augen, wie der gestiefelte Kater in Shrek2.

Draco, der nicht länger böse sein konnte, fing an zu lachen und Markus stimmte mit ein. „Du wolltest mich Harry doch auch ausliefern, oder?", neckte er den Slytherin.

„Doch nur, weil ich weiterleben wollte. Ich bin ein Slytherin, wir handeln eben so…Lieber ein unehrenhaftes Leben, als ein ehrenhafter Tod! Außerdem schmecke ich doch wirklich nur an einer Stelle besonders gut!", meinte Blaise kleinlaut und versuchte sich gegen Markus Hände zu wehren, die ihn hinter dem schützenden Rücken wegstoßen wollten.

Markus lachte noch mehr, zog den Slytherin hinter seinem Rücken hervor, stellte ihn vor sich hin und flüsterte lasziv Grinsend: „Das kannst du wohl selber schlecht beurteilen. Das müssen schon andere herausfinden!"

Blaise, der leicht Rot wurde, starrte Markus eine Sekunde lang sprachlos an, (V.m: Das passiert wirklich seeehr selten!) bevor er ebenso leise erwiderte: „Wie wahr, wie wahr. Da müsste sich doch was machen lassen, nicht?"

Draco, der die beiden beobachtet hatte, hatte genug von ihrem Geturtel und räusperte sich. „Wenn ich erinnern darf: Ihr habt ein eigenes Zimmer…Da könnt ihr euer „Gespräch" gerne weiterführen. Ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt zu Potter!" Damit packte er demonstrativ seinen Koffer und stieß die linke Zimmertüre auf.

„Malfoy! Noch nie was von Klopfen gehört?", rief Harry und ließ vor Schrecken die Hose fallen, die er gerade aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, der bereits eingeräumt war.

„Interessant. Potter strippt in seiner Freizeit? Du musst verzeihen, wenn ich dir keine Galleone in die Boxershorts stecke, aber für dich werfe ich kein Geld raus, Potter!"

Harry, der sich gerade hatte umziehen wollen, lief schlagartig rot an, bekam unerklärlicherweise weiche Knie. „Als ob ich für dich strippen würde, Malfoy!", schnaubte er und schlüpfte schnell in die Jeans die er wieder aufgehoben hatte.

„Ach, sooo sicher?"

Harry spürte Dracos Atem an seinem Hals und erschauderte. Wann bitte schön war ihm der Slytherin so nahe gekommen?

Draco stand wenige Zentimeter hinter Harry und hatte starkes Bauchkribbeln.

_Aktion take Potter beginnt richtig! _Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis Harry zu berühren. Der Oberkörper des Gryffindors war immer noch freigelegt und Dracos Augen wanderten Harrys Rücken rauf und runter.

Der Gryffindor stand wie versteinert da, unfähig sich zu rühren. Er verspannte sich, als er erneut Dracos Atem an seinem Körper spürte.

„Du bist ja ganz verspannt, Potter!", hauchte Draco wie weggetreten und legte ganz vorsichtig seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

Der Schwarzhaarige war immer noch wie gelähmt. Seine Körperhärchen stellten sich wie elektrisiert auf und warme Schauer jagten von der Stelle, wo Draco ihn berührte durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Der Slytherin begann seine Hand zu bewegen, fing an Harrys Schulter zu massieren. Jedoch so sanft, das Harry fast das Gefühl hatte, sich die Hand des Blonden nur einzubilden, wie ein Windhauch, wurde aber eines Besseren belehrt, als Draco begann etwas Druck auszuüben.

Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und massierte Harrys Schulter nun mit beiden Händen. Er genoss das Gefühl den Schwarzhaarigen zu berühren, seine Haut zu spüren. Er wurde etwas schneller, machte sich an die zweite Schulter.

Harry konnte sich gerade noch ein Keuchen verkneifen. _Draco, was machst du mit mir?_ Harry fiel nicht auf, das er zum Vornamen übergegangen war. Er spürte nur die warmen Hände Dracos, die sich den Weg über seine Schultern suchten. Sein ganzer Oberkörper kribbelte inzwischen, und als Draco begann den Rücken rauf und runter zu streichen füllten sich seine Lenden unweigerlich mit Blut…

Draco hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um sich davon abzuhalten, die Schultern des Gryffindors zu küssen, fühlte sich wie auf Watte und hätte im Moment alles dafür gegeben, den Schwarzhaarigen jetzt richtig küssen zu dürfen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Kreislauf würde gleich die Kündigung einreichen und zusammenbrechen, ohne es zu merken hatten sie sich näher zu den Betten bewegt, die immer noch zu einem Doppelbett zusammengestellt waren.

Draco verstärkte den Druck auf Harrys Schultern noch einmal einwenig und der Gryffindor verlor den Halt, fiel bäuchlings auf das weiche Bett. Draco, der darauf natürlich nicht gefasst gewesen war, stolperte und fiel auf Harry hinauf. Er lag nun auf eindeutiger Position auf dem Gryffindor, der Obenrum nackt war und die Jeans leicht hinuntergerutscht nach mehr aussah.

In diesem Augenblick flog die Zimmertüre auf und Blaise stürmte hinein.

„Das müsst ihr euch ansehen! Markus ist auf ein Gerätchen gefallen und so ein Kasten ging an und es…_Oh,_ habe ich gerade gestört?" Seine Augen wurden kugelrund, er pfiff durch die Schneidezähne und räusperte sich. „Wow, sieht das heiß aus! Habt ihr euch also doch noch gefunden? Ah Markus, schau dir die beiden an!", schwärmte Blaise und deutete auf die Jungs, die vor Schreck völlig erstarrt waren. Markus, der hinterher gekommen war, starrte die beiden mit großen Augen an.

„Aber wir sind schon wieder weg, ihr könnt weitermachen! Lasst euch nicht stören. Bloß nicht zu wild! Ich will nachher keinen auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschen sehn! Komm Markus, das ist nichts für kleine Kinder!" Damit fasste er den Ravenclaw an der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum.

„Shit!" Harry fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Runter von mir, Malfoy!" Er drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und der Blonde rollte automatisch von ihm runter.

„Das war verdammt peinlich! Oh nein, was werden die gedacht haben?", jammerte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Nur das wir jetzt gerade wohl wilden, hemmungslosen Sex haben!", bemerkte Draco kühl und stand von dem Bett auf. „Potter, zieh endlich ein Shirt an, sonst erkältest du dich!"

„_Du_ machst dir Sorgen um mich?", fragte Harry ironisch mit der Betonung auf dem du.

„Spinnst du? Ich habe bloß keinen Bock, mit jemandem der dauernd hustet, niest oder die Nase schnäuzt und darum in der Nacht schnarcht in einem Zimmer zu schlafen!" Draco klopfte sich seine Hose ab und tastete sich seine Haare entlang. „Scheiße, die stehen ja ab!", fluchte er und war schon aus dem Zimmer, auf dem Weg zur Toilette. Plötzlich kehrte er um und stürmte wieder ins Zimmer. Er schnappte sich seinen Kulturbeutel mit dem Waschzeug und dem wichtigsten: Dem Haargel! Und verschwand.

„Au Mann!", fluchte Harry und seufzte. „Das fängt ja gut an!" Er ging zur Türe und versuchte seine plötzlich aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. _Warum muss ich fast weinen? Ich spinne doch hochgradig!_

Er trat zur Türe und verließ das Zimmer mit hastigen Schritten. Harry setzte sich wieder das übliche Harry-Potter-Markenzeichen-Lächeln auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Blaise gerade mit Markus über den Fernseher gebeugt war, der flimmerte.

„Das ist deine Schuld, Markus! Du hast auf dem Kästchen herumgedrückt!"

„Halt die Schnauze, Blaise. Ich kann doch nichts dafür!", maulte der Ravenclaw. Und dann setzte er fast heulend hinzu: „Ich habe es doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht!"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und Markus stieg nun wirklich fast eine Träne ins Auge. Der Slytherin legte Markus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm! Der affenscharfe Typ von vorhin wird schon irgendwann wieder zurückkommen und über diese komische Britney Spears weiter ablästern!", versuchte er ihn zu trösten.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und machte sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar.

„Ah, Harry! Na wie war es?" Blaise strahlte als er den Gryffindor erblickte und ließ Markus sofort los, der knurrte.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ein trauriger Glanz trat abermals in seine Augen, den aber nur Blaise wahrnehmen konnte, denn Harry setzte sofort wieder dieses falsche Lächeln auf.

„Gar nichts war. Ihr habt da was falsch interpretiert. Wir sind per Zufall auf mein Bett geflogen und aufeinander gelandet…"

„Oh, ja. Gaaanz per Zufall!", stichelte Markus und erhielt einen Seitenhieb von Blaise, der ihn sofort verstummen ließ.

„Oh, das tut mir leid!", seufzte Blaise. „Wo ist er?"

„Hmm-h?", machte Harry, der seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Fernseher zugewandt hatte, der flimmerte und mittlerweile immer lauter pfiff.

„Na Draco. Du Sonnenschein!", seufzte Blaise.

„Na wo wohl? Er kümmert sich um seine Haare. Die sind ihm wichtiger als alles andere…"

Markus sah auf. Irrte er sich, oder hatte Harry das mit leicht bitterem Unterton gesagt?

Blaise jedoch nickte, drückte kurz Harrys Hand und verschwand zu Dracos Badezimmer. Der Fernseher pfiff noch eine Oktave höher…

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!", rief Harry und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und drückte auf die Eins.

„Heute Abend sonnig, jedoch bewölkt. Die Temperatur beträgt um die 20 Grad ich würde ihnen raten immer eine leichte Jacke zur Hand zu haben…", verkündete eine Dame in weißer Bluse und Jeans, deren Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten frisiert waren.

Markus strahlte. „Dann habe ich ihn doch nicht kaputt gemacht?"

„Natürlich nicht!", antwortete Harry fast amüsiert. Markus sah aus, wie ein Kind, welchem ein Rad an seinem Spielzeugauto abgefallen war und die Mutter es wieder zusammengesteckt hatte, ohne ihn zu tadeln.

„Dann hat Blaise ja keinen Grund mehr um auf mich sauer zu sein!", frohlockter er regelrecht und Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Was ging zwischen den beiden ab?

-

„Draco?" Blaise klopfte energisch an die Türe und wartete kurz auf eine Antwort, die er aber nicht bekam.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Ich befehle dir, mach die Türe auf, egal was du gerade da drinnen treibst!", befahl der Schwarzhaarige mit mokanter Stimme.

Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Türe und Draco sah hinaus. „Dass du auch alles so pervers formulieren musst!"

Blaise lachte leicht. „Ist eben meine Art, Tiger. Aber bitte, lass mich rein, ja?"

Draco schien schnell zu überlegen. Dann ließ er die Türe los und Blaise konnte eintreten.

„Draco, ich muss mit dir reden!" Er schloss die Türe wieder und setzte sich auf den Klodeckel. Draco stand schon wieder vor dem Spiegel und strich sich seine Haare glatt.

„Ach ja? Da wär ich jetzt _nie_ drauf gekommen!", murmelte er sarkastisch und verstaute das Haargel wieder im Kulturbeutel. Dann drehte er sich schwungvoll um.

„Und?", fragte er knapp.

„Setz dich doch!", forderte Blaise ihn auf und deutete auf den Badewannenrand.

Draco schnaubte, ließ sich dann aber darauf nieder.

„Wie gedenkst du, dass es jetzt weitergeht?" Blaise sah Draco erwartungsvoll an, der nur begriffsstutzig die Augenbraue hob.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na mit Potter, du Erbsenhirn!"

„Zabini, du spielst mit deinem Leben!", warnte ihn ein angesäuerter Draco doch Blaise der nicht im mindestens beeindruckt war, redete einfach weiter.

„Was soll das mit euch beiden werden?"

„Meinst du wirklich das geht dich etwas an? Außerdem Hasse ich ihn!", knurrte Draco, der sich unerklärlicherweise an seinem wunden Punkt getroffen fühlte.

„Jep!", antwortete Blaise knapp. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Na klar. Und weshalb? Ist doch mein Leben!", zischte Draco und straffte unbewusst die Schultern, senkte dann aber den Kopf.

„Draco…"

Der Blonde hob den Kopf wieder und blickte direkt in die Augen von Blaise.

„Draco, sieh mich an. Sieh mir in die Augen und sage mir ohne zu lügen: Ich hasse Potter!"

Draco starrte Blaise an. Spann der? Seit wann bestand er auf so komische Beweise?

Draco öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut drang heraus.

„Sag es mir Draco! Los, sag es ohne zu lügen!", beharrte Blaise und einen traurigen Schimmer legte sich über seine Augen. „…ohne zu lügen!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und schließlich senkte er den Blick und zog die Schultern zusammen. „Ich…", begann er.

„In die Augen Draco! Sieh mir dabei in die Augen!", wies Blaise ihn erneut an und Draco sah wieder auf.

„Ich…ich…hasse…ich…", stotterte er. Dann rutschte er von der Badewanne auf den Boden und schlang die Arme um die Beine. „Ich kann nicht…", flüsterte er. „Ich kann es einfach nicht…"

Blaise seufzte und kniete sich neben Draco nieder. Dann öffnete er die Arme und streckte sie Draco hin. Dieser zögerte kurz, doch dann rutschte er in Blaises Umarmung hinein. Der Schwarzhaarige wiegte ihn eine Weile beruhigend hin und her.

„Tiger, du hast ihn nie gehasst, akzeptiere es endlich!", nuschelte Blaise an Dracos Haarschopf.

„Nie gehasst?", wiederholte Draco apathisch. „Nie…?"

„Nein, Kleiner! Du liebst ihn. Draco, akzeptiere es bitte! Tu es für mich! Tu es für deine Seele! Du zerstörst dich, wenn du es noch länger verdrängst! Denke daran, was dein Vater dir gesagt hat. Unbewusst hast du schon länger gewusst, dass du in ihn verliebt bist! Du musst es wahrhaben, sonst gehst du kaputt! Denke bitte daran, dass du nicht wie andere bist! Du bist ein Malfoy, mit deren Erbgenen! Akzeptiere es endlich! Akzeptiere IHN!"

„Nein! Nicht er!", schluchzte Draco und klammerte sich an Blaises Umhang fest. „Alles nur nicht ER!"

„Du kannst es ja doch nicht ändern! Du hast ihn unbewusst ausgesucht! Außerdem, was ist denn bitte so schlimm an ihm?", fragte Blaise liebevoll und stricht Draco über den Oberarm. „Er ist doch n ganz Süßer, oder?"¨

„Süß? Der und süß? Das ist Potter und nicht süß! Außerdem findet er mich saudoof und würde mich am liebsten aus seinem Leben ausradieren!", jammerte Draco.

„Woher willst du denn das wissen?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin anzüglich. „Hast du ihn je gefragt?"

„Äh…", machte Draco irritiert. „Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Eben! Lass dir keine grauen Haare wachsen, die passen nicht zu deinem Blond! Irgendwie würde sich das schneiden, weißt du? Deine Blond und dazu graue Haare kämen irgendwie komisch…Aber andererseits, wenn ich so überlege, vielleicht wäre es gar nicht sooo schlimm? Wir sehen es ja dann, wenn du in die Jahre kommst, Tiger! Ich denke du wirst deine Haare dann färben? Du…"

„Blaise! Halt die Luft an!", rief Draco leicht lächelnd und befreite sich aus der Umarmung. „Du bist echt nicht normal!"

„Weiß ich!", strahlte Blaise. „Und ich bin stolz darauf! Aber um auf den Punkt zu kommen: Wir werden dass mit Harry schon schaffen! Verlass dich nur auf mich! Ich will sowieso mal ne Kupplungs- Firma aufziehen. Wenn ich nicht zu Zonkos gehe, meine ich! Die Weasleys machen denen total Konkurrenz! Die brauchen mal wieder nen guten Mann mit dem Händchen fürs Geschäft!"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt, denke ich. Ich hasse ihn nicht, aber verliebt? Nein, das ganz sicher nicht!"

Blaise stöhnte. „Draco, du machst dich selber kaputt! Bitte…"

„Nein Blaise. Ich bin NICHT in Potter verliebt! Wenn ich mir schon vorstelle dass er und ich zusammen…" Draco brach ab und wurde rot.

„Da wird einem ganz heiß, ne?", hauchte Blaise.

„Quatsch. Und jetzt will ich mich umziehen. Ich geh in mein Zimmer!", sagte Draco schnell und öffnete die Türe und verschwand.

Blaise blieb noch kurz sitzen und seufzte. Draco tat ihm so leid. Er verfluchte es, das der Blonde ein Malfoy war und nicht einfach ein normaler Junge. Irgendwie musste er ihm doch helfen können? Lange würde es Dracos Seele bestimmt nicht mehr mitmachen! Dann würde er langsam immer schwächer werden und schließlich…Nein! Gar nicht daran denken! Blaise stand auf und schüttelte den unangenehmen Gedanken ab. Und um Potter musste er sich auch noch kümmern! Der hatte vorhin so traurig gewirkt.

-

„Nein Markus! Mach das aus…zu späht!" Harry stöhnte genervt auf. Markus blickte irgendwie belämmert auf den kleinen Handstaubsauger, der gerade eine von Harrys Socken eingesaugt hatte.  
„Ähm…Sorry!", entschuldigte sich Markus unbehaglich. „Das wollte ich nicht, ich meine das Ding hat einfach gemacht was es wollte! Ist das was Lebendiges?" Er warf den Handsauger misstrauisch aufs Sofa und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Harry lachte. „Jaaaa. Es lebt und will sich jetzt rächen, weil du es mit meiner Socke und nicht mit Frischfleisch gefüttert hast, wie es sich gewohnt ist! Jetzt will es sich das Frischfleisch hoooolen!" Damit schnappte er sich den Sauger, drückte aufs Knöpfchen und das gewohnte Geräusch erklang.

Markus hatte die Arme gehoben und war weiter zurück gewichen. „Das war jetzt ein Scherz von dir! ...Oder?"

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", hauchte Harry gefährlich und Markus quietschte auf. Harry schritt langsam und mit ausgestrecktem Sauger auf Markus zu, der sich jetzt panisch umsah. Plötzlich machte Harry einen Satz auf den Ravenclaw zu und Markus schrie erschrocken auf.

„Haaaaarryy! Geh weg mit dem fleichfressenden Ding! Es hat meinen Ärmel eingesogen! Hiiiilfe!" Damit riss er sich von dem Sauger los und lief durch die Wohnung, Harry dicht auf den Fersen.

Gerade als Harry den Ravenclaw in der Küche in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte, kam Blaise dazu.

„Was bei Merlins Badekappe…?", begann er und als er den Sauger sah, blieb er erschrocken stehen. „Was ist _das_ denn bitte schön? Und warum bedrohst du damit Markus, Harry?"

Harry drehte sich um und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin zu.

„Lass das!", jaulte Blaise sichtlich geängstigt. „Was macht dieses Ding?"

„Es frisst großmäulige Jungs wie dich!", sagte Harry drohend. „Und wenn es dich erwischt, macht es Hackfleisch aus dir!"

„Geh weg mit diesem Ding von mir!", rief Blaise erschrocken und fingerte in seiner Hosentasche herum, um zu bemerken, dass sie den Zauberstab ja abgegeben hatten. „Shit!"

Harry bekam einen Lachanfall und schaltete den Staubsauger aus. „Eure Gesichter müsstet ihr sehn! Mein Gott, ihr guckt vielleicht dumm aus der Wäsche!", kicherte der Junge-der-sich-über-seine-Mitbewohner-lustig-machte.

Markus war sichtlich erleichtert und trat zu Blaise. „Das war also doch nur ein Scherz?"

„Was habt ihr den gedacht? Ich würde ein blutrünstiges Ding auf euch loslassen?", giggelte Harry und war schon ganz rot im Gesicht. „Ihr benutz sicher auch das Glätteeisen um zu Kochen, wenn ich es sagen würde, ne?"

„Hat jemand was von Kochen gesagt?", kam es von hinten und Draco trat zu ihnen. „Ich habe Huuuunger!"

Alle verdrehten die Augen.

**Autornote:**

**Mein Kommentar:** Ich weiß, es war nicht sehr lang, nach dieser halben Ewigkeit, in der kein Kapitel erschiene ist. –schäm- Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir? Ich habe echt viel zu tun! Jetzt muss ich auch schon wieder weiter! Ich bin mit einer Freundin verabredet, der es im Moment total schlecht geht. Ich muss sie unterstützen. Schlimme Sache mit diesen Männern! Erst habe ich Stress mit meinem Ex-Freund und jetzt sie mit ihrem Freund. Darum gibt's dieses Mal auch keine Kommi Answers. Außerdem hab ich gehört, dass FFnet jetzt wirklich das Antworten verboten hat. Darum nehmt es mir nicht übel. Ich verspreche auch hiermit, dass es noch bis Dienstag ein neues Kapitel geben wird, welches länger sein wird. Habt Geduld mit mir! –euchanflausch-

Hab euch alle voll lieb! **Verzeiht mir dieses eine Mal noch**! Echt ein dickes Sorry für alles! –michschäm-****

**Zum Kapitel:** Na, was ist wohl mit Draco los? Und zwischen Markus und Blaise? Was wird wohl noch geschehen? Ist Draco in Gefahr? Das weiß nur ich –muhahah-

**ZU DEN KOMMIS:**

DANKE; DANKE; DANKE! Tausend Mal! Ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr das pusht! Ich liebe jeden einzelnen Kommentar und die dahinter steckende Person!

Nächstes Mal werde ich auf alle einzeln eingehen!

Nur so viel: Ihr seid **die wunderbarsten, coolsten, geilsten, perfektesten **Reviewer von ganz FFNet! Ich danke euch so viele Male für eure super Unterstützung!

UND: **Willkommen** an alle die das erste Mal einen Kommi hier gelassen haben! Ich finde es toll, dass ihr meine nicht sehr lesenswerte Story trotz allem verschlingt!

Bussis an alle, bis (wirklich!) bald! Eure Lunniluna!


	15. Wenn Küchen explodieren

Hmmm…also hier bin ich wieder. Mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck! Ehrlich! Könnte es mir glauben! Auch wenn es jetzt doch Mittwoch geworden ist und nicht Dienstag! Ein dickes Sorry und ein Knutschi für alle die Reviewt haben!

**An die Schwarzleser:** Würdet ihr BITTE BITTE BITTE reviewen? –bettel- -hundeblick-

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Ich habe es: **_Wenn Küchen explodieren_**, genannt.

Zum rechtlichen-öden-Blabla…

Disclaimer: Nix von der vorhandenen Harry Potter Welt aus den Büchern mir. Gehört alles der Rowling die auch das ganze schöne Geld einsackt, obwohl sie doch mit mir teilen könnte…-heul- Ich spiele nur mit den süssen Jungs und den anderen, bekannten Charakteren.

DIES IST SCHÖNER SÜSSER COOLER GEILER SLASH alle die das nicht ertragen: Warum seit ihr überhaupt hiiieeer?

**Ich gehe nicht konkret nach den Büchern. Schon gar nicht nach dem Neusten.**

Was noch? Mir fällt nix mehr ein…Ach ja: OOC vorhanden…mal mehr, mal weniger…

VIEL SPASS! Ha euch alle lieb! Die Reviewer doppelt!

„_Schon_ wieder Hunger? Du wirst mal noch kugelrund, Draco. Dann muss ich dich in den Unterricht rollen. Das gibt Armmuskeln! Meinst du ich bekäme dann so ein Straßenräumgerät von den Muggeln, Harry?"

Harry kicherte und Markus verdrehte die Augen.

Draco schnaubte, fühlte sich über so etwas erhaben. „Ich muss eben noch wachsen...", kommentierte er ungerührt. „Also, wer hat hier was von Kochen verzapft?"

Die Jungs blickten Harry an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ihr seid vergesslicher als ein Haufen Tratschtanten auf dem Trödelmarkt! Ich sagte doch bereits: Schaut selber wie ihr zu Recht kommt! Wer mich übergeht, trägt die Folgen!" Damit drehte er sich um und stolzierte aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher auf irgendeinen Sender um, der gerade einen Film mit Elijah Wood zeigte.

In der Küche standen die Restlichen drei Jungs wie begossene Pudel. „Wie bei Merlin sollen wir ohne Magie kochen?", fragte Markus schließlich zu Tode betrübt. Denn auch er verspürte langsam einen drohenden Hungertod.

„Mit den Händen?", schlug Blaise trocken vor und erntete einen bösen Blick von Draco. „Gibt es hier wirklich keine Diener?", fragte der zur Sicherheit nochmals nach. Blaise schnaubte, doch plötzlich rief Markus begeistert: „In der Muggelkunde haben wir mal so n komischen Pizzadienst angeschaut! Vielleicht können wir dort anrufen? Die liefern warmes, fertiges Essen Freihaus!"

Draco nickte langsam. „Könnte klappen. Aber weiß jemand wie man diese Typen dazu bringt, herzukommen?"

„Dafür gibt es doch das Lautofon, oder?"

„Telefon!", verbesserte Harry der wieder am Eingang zur Küche stand. „Aber nichts da. Wir haben kein Geld für Lieferdienste gekriegt. Falls ihr nicht aufgepasst habt, es ist verboten auf diesen Weg Essen zu beschaffen! Sie haben doch gesagt wir haben Vorräte für einen Abend im Kühlschrank und in den Kästchen. Ich für meinen Teil bereite mir jetzt etwas zu!" Harry lächelte gemein und fing an die Schränke der Reihe nach aufzureißen. Schliesslich fand er ein Pack Spagetti und einige Büchsen Tomaten und in den oberen Kästchen Gewürze. Er suchte nach einem Kochtopf, füllte Wasser hinein und stellte diesen dann auf die Herdplatte.

Dann begann er die Sose zuzubereiten und als die Spagetti kochten, liess er Salz hineinfallen und gab die Pasta dazu. Jetzt kam die Tomatensoße auch auf den Herd.

Die ganze Zeit über hatten die anderen ihm schweigend zugesehen- in der Hoffnung, sich behalten zu können, wie dieses Gekoche funktionierte.

Als wenige Minuten später Harry die Spagetti ableerte und in einen Teller füllte, die Sosse darüber gab, knurrte Blaises Magen laut und Draco sowie Markus starrten die Portion mit glänzenden Augen und Spucke im Mund an.

„Nichts da! Nur für mich!", wehrte Harry ab, als Blaise ihn bettelnd ansah.

„Willst du mich etwa verhungern lassen, Löwe? Ich bin doch so wichtig! Was soll die Welt nur ohne einen Blaise Zabini wie mich anfangen? Nur schon Draco alleine hätte massive Probleme. Du solltest mal seine Ordnung sehen! Wenn ich nicht wäre! Er würde seine eigenen Unterhosen nicht finden! Er…Au Draco! Was soll dass?...Lass das! Nicht treten…DRACO!", kreischte Blaise und versuchte sich gegen den Blonden zu wehren, der ihn von hinten gegen die Beine trat.

„Euer Pech, nicht meines!", sagte Harry vergnügt, schob sich aus der Küche, an den Esstisch und begann zu Essen.

„Wäre doch zum lachen, wenn wir das nicht auch hinkriegen würden!", meinte Draco mit einem male und ließ von Blaise ab, der schon leicht blau angelaufen war und keuchte.

„Potter ist so scheiße in Zaubertränke. Kochen ist doch viel einfacher. Es geht nur nach Gefühl!", sagte er überzeugt. „Ich habe das!", fügte er eingebildet hinzu.

„Na sicher, Dracikins. Dann mach mal!", würgte Blaise hervor und humpelte leicht zur Seite.

„Pass auf du schwarzhaariger Hornochse! Sonst trete ich dich wirklich eines Tages noch in die Eier!", drohte Draco und funkelte Blaise böse an. „Geht. Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ihr mir ständig über den Rücken schaut!"

„Ich hab aber Hunger!", jammerte Markus. „Und du kannst nicht kochen!"

Draco schleuderte einen Mörderblick auf den Ravenclaw und schnaubte abermals. „Pass auf du kleiner Ravenclawhosenscheisser! Wenn ich mal richtig in Fahrt komme, trete ich nicht nur Blaise! Meine Kraft langt gut für noch einen obernervigen Ravenclaw mit braunen Haaren, der sich gleich wünscht nie geboren zu sein, wenn er nicht in einer Sekunde aus der Küche verschwunden ist!"

Markus riss die Augen auf, warf noch einmal einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Spagetti in der Packung und verschwand dann schnell aus der Küche.

„Lass es nicht anbrennen, Draciii!", schnurrte Blaise, der wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Sonst beißt Löwi wenn er dann die Pfanne schrubben muss!" Schnell verschwand auch er aus der Küche, bevor ihn die Hand des Slytherins am Kopf traf.

„Habt ihr schon genug vom Kochen?", fragte Harry unschuldig und wickelte einige Spagetti um seine Gabel. Sein Mund war rot verschmiert und Blaise hätte nicht übel Lust gehabt, ihn mit einem Kuss zu säubern…

„Eigentlich nicht…aber Draco hat uns rausgeschmissen. Er braucht Konzentration zum Kochen…"

„Malfoy kocht? Und ihr lässt ihn alleine?", kam es sofort skeptisch von Harry. „Ist die Küche danach noch betretbar?"

„Wenn wir nicht immer etwas Neues ausprobiert hätten, würden wir heute noch in Höhlen leben!", antwortete Blaise naseweis und grinste. „Er wird sie schon nicht gleich in die Luft jagen!"

„Hmmm…Wenn du meinst!", zweifelte Harry und erstarrte, als er einen lauten Knall aus der Küche hörte.

Sofort sprang er auf, funkelte Blaise und Markus kurz wütend an, die beide schuldig die Schultern anzogen. Dann stürmte er zur Küche, riss die Tür auf und was sah er?

Draco Malfoy lag am Boden. Neben ihm der Kochtopf für die Pasta und appetitlich über seinen Körper und den Boden verteilt die Spagettis. Seine Haare waren orange. Die Tomaten hatten ihre Wirkung gezeigt…

„MALFOY!", schrie Harry und stöhnte. Er ließ einen Blick über die Unordnung schweifen und über den armen Draco, der inzwischen saß und schuldig mit orangen Haaren und nassen Kleidern zu ihm aufsah. Harry bekam ohne Vorwarnung einen Lachanfall und konnte sich fast nicht mehr beruhigen. „Malfoy, Bist du in den Kessel mit Zaubertrank gefallen? Soll ich dir einen Hinkelstein besorgen?"

„Häää?", kam es von dem Blonden…oder besser Orangen? Und er warf Harry einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Wie bei Merlin hast du **das** denn geschafft?", fragte Harry zwischen seinen Lachattacken und beruhigte sich allmählich schwerlich.

„Also, hmmm…Ich habe…Ich meine…Also da waren diese Tomaten…Ich wollte die Büchse öffnen, mit dem Messer dort…Ging aber irgendwie nicht, komischerweise, _chrm_…Na ja und da bin ich gestolpert, habe die Pfanne runter geschlagen und die Tomatenbüchse ist gerade aufgegangen als ich aufknallte, meine Haare…OH GOTT! MEINE HAARE!", schrie der Slytherin auf einmal und sprang auf. „Meine schönen Haare!"

Er stieß Blaise und Markus zur Seite, die gerade reuevoll in die Küche geschlichen kamen und stürmte ins Bad.

„Du bist nicht nur blond, nein du bist auch noch blöd, Malfoy!", knurrte Harry vor sich hin, hatte sich wieder vollständig gefangen und warf dem Slytherin und dem Ravenclaw einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Warum habt ihr ihn bloß alleine gelassen?"

Die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube sonst hätte er uns nicht mehr lange leben gelassen!", sagte Blaise. „Und eigentlich habe ich Lust noch ein paar Jährchen weiter zu leben!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Er hatte noch nicht mal einen Zauberstab. Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du Angst vor unserem verzogenen Malfoyspross hast?"

Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Angst nicht…Schau nicht so Harry! Na gut, vielleicht ein klitzekleines Bisschen? Na ja…auf jeden Fall habe ich doch vorhin mit ihm geredet? Ich habe ihm einige sehr…unangenehme Andeutungen gemacht. Das muss er erst mal verdauen!"

Harry riss die Augen auf und erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. „Unangenehme Andeutungen?", fragte er gepresst. Blaise hatte mit dem Blonden doch nicht etwa über ihr Gespräch im Zug gesprochen?

Zabini bemerkte Harrys Blick und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, was Harry einwenig leichter Atmen ließ.

„Ich darf euch leider nichts erzählen. Es hat mit den Erb-Genen der Malfoys zu tun. Es ist nicht unbedingt schlecht…außer vielleicht wenn man Draco heißt und von Lucius aufgezogen wurde…"

Er erntete zwei verwirrte Blicke und wank ab. „Egal. Lässt sich nicht ändern. Jede Reinblütige Familie hat so ihre Tücken. Meine ja auch…"

„Tücken?", fragte Harry neugierig und auch Markus spitzte die Ohren.

In diesem Moment kam Draco zurück und hatte die letzten Worte von Blaise und Harry gehört. „Blaise Zabini, du wolltest ihnen doch nicht etwa erzählen…?", begann er und funkelte alle Anwesenden böse an.

„Wäre es denn so schlimm?", fragte Blaise schüchtern und versuchte es mit einem Dackel-Tony Blick, der aber seine Wirkung verfehlte.

„JA, wäre es!", knirschte Draco.

„Hey, Malfoy! Ich will das jetzt wissen!", maulte Markus und verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Geh deinen Teddy knuddeln, Winzy!", herrschte Draco ihn an. Gleich darauf tat es ihm irgendwie Leid. Aber nach dem Gespräch vorhin mit Blaise…Er warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und errötete fast, als Harry den Blick einfing und ihn fragend ansah.

„Ich glaub ich geh jetzt schlafen…", kam es noch monoton von dem Blonden, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder verschwand.

Harry sah ihm verwirrt nach. Was waren das für Tücken, die den blonden Schönling so außer Kontrolle brachten? Halt, hatte er eben an Schönling und Malfoy in einem Satz gedacht? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schob sich an Blaise vorbei und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er fand einige verschiedene Fleischpackungen und zog sie heraus, legte sie auf die Kombination.

Dann schloss er den Kühlschrank wieder, suchte nach Brot und als er es fand, begann er mit dem Messer, welches er aus der Schublade gezogen hatte, Stücke davon abzuschneiden.

Dann bestrich er sie mit Butter und/oder Senf die er noch nachträglich aus dem Kühlschrank gefischt hatte und belegte sie. Zuletzt drapierte er sie auf einem Tablett und drehte sich um.

Blaise und Markus waren verschwunden.

Blaise war Draco nachgestürzt und Markus hatte es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht und sah erfreut auf, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte und ihm das Tablett hinhielt.

„Danke!", mampfte er mit vollem Mund und einige Brotkrumen landeten auf dem Boden.

„Schon okay. Ich kann euch ja doch nicht verhungern lassen…", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, war mit seinen Gedanken bei Draco, der sich so völlig anders benahm als sonst. So…durcheinander?

-

„Drake?" Blaise stieß die Türe zu Dracos/Harrys Zimmer auf und trat leise ein. Der Blonde lag auf dem Doppelbett und starrte an die Decke.

„Blaise?", fragte er und setzte sich auf. „Kannst du mich…einfach mal halten?" Er schickte Blaise einen flehenden Blick und dieser kam Dracos Aufforderung natürlich sofort nach.

„Mein süßer kleiner Tiger. Was ist denn nur los mit dir?", fragte Blaise seufzend und Draco krallte sich noch enger an ihm fest. „Willst du nicht mit mir darüber reden?"

„Doch…", nuschelte Draco an Blaises Brust. Er schluckte trocken. Er benahm sich in letzter Zeit so überhaupt nicht Malfoy Typisch. Aber wer war schon Draco MALFOY? Seine Maske, oder sein Ich?

„Ich fühle mich so verdammt…", er brach ab und versuchte krampfhaft seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ein Malfoy und Tränen! Lachhaft!

„Scheiße?", warf Blaise schmal lächelnd ein und Draco murrte leise als Bestätigung.

„Warum nur?", kam es nach einigen Sekunden von dem Blonden. „Warum fühle ich mich so _scheiße_?"

„Ich habe es doch bereits angesprochen. Du weißt ja, die Familie Malfoy hat…"

„Ja ich weiß!". Unterbrach Draco ihn wütend und stemmte sich gegen Blaises Brust, setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Meine Scheiß-Familie…"

„Hey Tiger, meine hat auch ihre Schattenseiten. Du weißt dass ich…!"

„Ja tu ich!", unterbrach der Blonde ihn erneut. „Aber ich kann mich doch nicht ernstlich deswegen so scheiße fühlen? Ich meine, was wäre der Grund?"

Blaise stöhnte entnervt. „Du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert? Genau _das_ ist das Problem!"

Draco starrte ihn perplex an. Dann stand er auf und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich glaube ich muss jetzt alleine sein…", murmelte er.

Blaise nickte mehr zu sich selbst. Es würde wohl das Beste sein. Der Blonde musste endlich verstehen…Also stand er auf und ging zur Türe.

„Du rufst, wenn du mich brauchst?", versicherte er sich.

„Natürlich…", kam es abwesend und mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf den Jüngsten der Malfoy schloss er die Zimmertüre.

-

„Blaise? Wie geht es ihm?" Harry sprang sofort auf, als er den Slytherin hatte kommen hören. Dieser lächelte gutmütig. Auch Harry würde es hoffentlich bald noch schnallen.

„Besser.", antwortete er schlicht. „Was habt ihr denn da?", er deutet auf die Brote und Harry lachte als Markus sich schnell noch eines nahm und in den Mund steckte.

„Wenn du ganz lieb bist, kriegst du auch eins!", sagte Harry mitgespielt strenger Stimme und musterte ihn mit einem Blick der Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Ja Papa! Will ganz artig sein!", versprach Blaise mit der Stimme eines kleinen Kindes und lächelte treuherzig. „Muss essen, sonst tot!", fügte er ernst an und schnappte sich das Brot aus Harrys Hand.

„He, das wollte ich gerade essen!", protestierte der halbherzig.

„Du hattest schon Spagetti, du Vielfraß!", schmollte Blaise mit vollem Mund.

Markus schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, was Blaises Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte.

„Was ist?"

„Du bist einfach zu…süß!", sagte der Ravenclaw und wurde sofort knallrot, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dann sprang er auf und hechtete durch den Gang, eine Sekunde später hörte man eine Türe zuschlagen.

Blaise saß mit offenem Mund da, schien verblüffter als er es zugeben wollte. Harry gab ihm einen Knuff in die Seite. „Na mach schon! Dein Herzblatt wartet nicht ewig auf dich!"

Blaise wachte aus seinem Schockzustand auf, grinste Harry an und schon war er weg. Harry seufzte und starrte auf die Platte mit den übrigen Broten.

Und was sollte er jetzt tun?

-

„Malfoy? Kann ich reinkommen?" Harry klopfte an die Türe und wartete geduldig auf die Antwort. Doch es kam keine.

Harry klopfte abermals, wartete kurz und wurde dann stutzig. „Malfoy? Bist du da?" Wieder wartete er einige Sekunden. Nichts reget sich. Keine Antwort!

Besorgt drückte Harry die Klinke herunter und betrat mit einem langen Schritt den Raum. Sein Blick überflog das Zimmer und blieb am Bett hängen.

Da lag er. Draco Malfoy, quer über das Doppelbett gestreckt und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Er schlief. Sein leiser Atem verursachte bei Harry Bauchkribbeln und als er näher kam, den Blick fest auf den Blonden gerichtet, stockte ihm fast der Atem.

Draco war wunderschön! Seine Haare lagen ungezähmt und wild durcheinander an seinem Kopf. Die langen Wimpern und die schön gebogenen Augenrauen gaben dem Gesicht etwas Engelhaftes. Der Mund war leicht geöffnet und Harry stöhnte fast auf, als er ihn unter die Lupe nahm. Die Lippen waren weder schmal noch zu groß. Gerade richtig. Perfekt.

Das Hemd, welches er trug, war aufgesprungen und sein Bauch, mit fast so beeindruckendem Sixpack wie bei Harry, lugte neckisch darunter heraus.

Der Gryffindor konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und streckte seine Hand aus.

Langsam näherte sie sich Dracos Haaren. Er hatte das Bedürfnis diesen zauberhaften Körper vor ihm zu berühren. Diese Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, ihn zu streicheln.

Seine Hand zitterte leicht. Er war nun nur noch etwa drei Zentimeter von Dracos Engelhaaren entfernt.

Plötzlich drehte sich der Blonde zur Seite und Harry schrak zusammen. Was zum Teufel _tat er hier_? Hatte er eben D-r-a-c-o M-a-l-f-o-y berühren wollen? War er noch ganz bei Trost?

Ein weiterer Blick auf Dracos Körper reichte aus, dass seine innere Gouvernante lauthals „JAAAA!", schrie. Doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Er entdeckte schräg hinter ihrem Bett eine Uhr und der Blick darauf bestätigte den Verdacht. Es war bereits Halb Zehn Uhr abends.

Harry ging zwar normalerweise nicht schon um diese Zeit zu Bett, doch heute fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen…

Seine Hand wanderte wider zu Draco, strich ihm dieses Mal wirklich die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie Draco die Nase rümpfte und leicht schnaubende Geräusche von sich gab. WAS WAR LOS MIT IHM? HALLO ER WAR **H-E-T-E-R-O!**

Oder?

Seine Hand streifte Dracos Schulter und er begann den Blonden zu schütteln. Doch Draco schlug grob nach Harrys Hand und formte sich zu einem unförmigen Päckchen zusammen.

_Na gut, aber es ist deine Schuld, wenn du morgen nen Herzanfall bekommst, wenn du neben mir aufwachst!_ Dachte Harry bitter und versuchte Draco etwas auf die andere Seite zu schieben. Das Bett auseinanderhexen konnte er nicht, wenn jemand drauf lag. Zu gefährlich. Vielleicht hätte er sonst sogar noch Draco entzwei gerissen?

Dann ging er ins Bad und machte sich fertig für die Nacht. Als er ein Pyjama angezogen hatte, schlich er auf Zehenspitzen zum Bett, er wusste selbst nicht, warum er nicht wollte, dass Draco gerade _jetzt_ aufwachte und zog die Decke über den Slytherin. Dann schlüpfte er selber ins Bett.

Autornote:

So, das war's. Ich weiß, ich bin wieder ein Tag im Verzug, aber ich…lassen wir das. Jetzt ist das Chapi ja da! –nick-

Hat's gefallen? Reviewt ihr mir? Bitte?

Ihr müsst dazu nicht mal registriert sein! Echt! Es reicht wen ihr beim reviewen einen Namen eingebt! –zwinker-

Zum Kapitel: Na, was zum Teufel ist los mit den Reinblütigen Familien? Was insbesondere mit der von Draco? Spannend, nicht? Und nur ich weiß es –muhahahaha-

Besonderes: Ich will wieder einmal sagen: Entschuldigt meine Rechtschreibefehler, aber ich habe keine/n Betaleser/in. Das dauert mir zu lange und ich hatte mal ne richtig unzuverlässige. Schlechte Erfahrungen noch und nöcher.

Also, wer Fehler findet, darf sie ruhig einrahmen und an die Wand hängen! Sie gehören euch! –grins-

**Zu den Kommis**:

**Danke für eure Reviews bei Kap.15** an:

**Gugi28, Felizia, Saxas13, the-memory-remains, Julika, mi-chan, tash, teddy172, Inezsnape, jaina86, Mäuschen, Soma Belenus, Lady-Claw, Mmml, Amy Lee Black, Tatsuha-Kun, Claire14fraser, MoonyTatze, horizon15, lisa-meadeleine, ****Jessica alias lola bei animexx, feaneth**

Reviewantworten Kapitel 14:

Saxas13: Hallo Süsse. Find ich cool, dass mein letztes Kapitel dich ein wenig mit der Wartezeit versöhnt hat! Es tut mir ehrlich Leid! Sind deine Halsschmerzen besser geworden? –besorgt- Genau, der süsse Blondi muss ja noch grösser werden! Bald passte er nicht mehr durch normale Türen! –pfeiff- -lach- Nein, soooo lange hat es nicht mer gedauert, oder? Bis zum nächsten Mal! Deine Lunniluna! –knuddel-

Gugi28: Ja, die Massage wolltest wohl nicht nur du miterleben! Hihi. Hmmm…Zwillinge? Hast Recht, Ähnlichkeiten bestehen wirklich, wenn ich mir meinen süßen Blaise mal so ansehe. Aber für mich ist Blaise einfach so! Nur so ist er perfekt! –schwärm- Draco muss es bald schnallen, die Malfoy haben da leider so ihre Tücken…Und wie die Nacht wird, ich hoffe heiß! Schön das dir die Szene mit dem Staubsauger gefallen hat, Mausi! Bis bald! Ich freu mich auch schon auf deinen nächsten teil von Y.d.m.c! BB, kussi deine Lunni. HDL

Felizia: Jaaah, die böse Bellatrix hat mich jeden Donnerstag unterrichtet, wie man seine Leser besonder schön quälen kann! –muhahaha- Danke für dein Kompliment! Ich freu mich schon auf deinen nächsten Kommi! Deine Lunni, die dich knuddelt!

Amunet: Danke Süsse! Bin froh das dir die Szene gefallen hat! Wie war dieses kapitel? Ich hoffe nicht zu schlecht? Bis zum nächsten Mal, deine Lunniluna! –knuddelkussi-

MoonyTatze: Danke für dein riesen Lob! Ich bin echt überrascht, dass dir dieses Kapitel sio gefallen hat! Wow, du bist nicht schlecht, im Raten. Es trifft es nicht ganz, aber annähernd. Fast richtig eigentlich! Hut ab! –grins- Ich bin eben leicht durchschaubar! JAH! Tokio Hotel! Ich liebe diese Ban! Ich finde /bitte sag jetzt nicht er ist schwul!) Bill total süß! Na egal. Ich bin im Forum etwas weiter gekommen… und du? Wen magst du am liebsten? –breitgrins- sie sind wirklich geil! Und von Dracos Kochkünsten hast du auch was gekriegt! Willst du ein wenig Spagetti Muss? –lach- bis zum nächsten Mal, deine Lunni die dich knuddelt. Bussi!

Teddy172: Jap, ich lebe noch! –grins- Cool das dir das mit dem Sauger gefallen hat! Hihi. Ich habe in die Tasten gehauen, hier ist das Resultat! Ist es gelungen? Wohl eher nicht…Und danke für deinen Trost! Ja, irgendwann wird sich alles wieder einrenken! Bussi und Knuddel, bis bald, deine Lunni.

Tash: Danke! Wow! Du schaust wirklich jeden Tag nach? Find ich ja cool! Danke für deine Unterstützung! Bis bald, deine Lunniluna. Bussi und bigknuddel!

Schokofrosch: Ah, die Dame die dank mir Reviewen kann! –lach- Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen? Sorry das es jetzt doch Mittwoch geworden ist! –schäm- Aber wenigstens ist es da! Mich wundert übrigens dass noch niemand anders auf den Namen Schokofrosch gekommen ist, den scheint es nämlich wirklich nicht zu geben!

Natsucat: DANKE! DANKE! DANKE! –rotwerd-! Hoffe es hat dir wieder gefallen! Bis bald, deine Lunni! Knuddel!


	16. WICHTIG! Nochmal reinsehen!

**Hallo liebe Leute!**

Dies ist **KEIN **neues Kapitel, aber ich bitte euch, trotzdem mein Geschreibsel zu lesen.

Ich habe eben einen Kommi von einem Gugi28 Fan gekriegt, in dem stand, dass meine Fic ihrer sehr gleicht und mein Blaise fast identisch zu sein scheint.

An alle, die dasselbe denken: ICH WOLLTE DAS NICHT UND HABE ES NICHT MIT ABSICHT GEMACHT! Mir ist es nicht aufgefallen, obwohl ich Gugi28 wirklich verehre! Sie ist toll und ich sage euch sie schreibt die geilsten Fics der Welt!

ABER: Ich halte es für unter meiner Würde, Teile von Storys anderer Leute zu klauen/kopieren. Das ist gegen jeglichen Anstand und Ehre.

JUHU: Ich habe es mit Gugi28 und Sweetbunny bereinigt. Es war anscheinend nur das letzte Kapitel, welches ihnen etwas schwer auf dem Magen gelegen ist!

Die beiden sind voll in Ordnung und ich hab sie ganz doll lieb!

Danke dass ihr an mich glaubt! Bitte schreit laut, falls es euch wieder so vorkommt wie das Letzte! Ich will doch ne Story mit eigener Note! Gugi, danke das du so gut damit umgehen kannst! Ich habe nichts mit Absicht gemacht! Und ich werde sie nicht umändern Süße, sei beruhigt! Und abbrechen auch nicht!


End file.
